


Shotweek 2: Return of the Ew

by TheMondayChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 70,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMondayChild/pseuds/TheMondayChild
Summary: In the second edition of Shot Week, we have: a mysterious forest with a monster, a mystery lover, a mad scientist, a much loved pet set free, a pervert on a train, a surprise secret admirer, and a man going from lover to beard.





	1. Chapter 1

**_The forest has always called to Kagome, despite the warnings of her fellow villagers. When she finally gets the chance to explore its hidden depths, she may not like what she finds._ **

** In the Forest of Fate **

It had been nearly fifty years since anyone from the village had entered the forest after dark.

The legend went thusly: A monster born from the union of hell and earth dwelled there, slumbering and gathering power during the day, while at night stalking the woods and tearing apart anything that came in its path, be it nature, beast, or man. Its reign began in an age before the oldest among them could remember and continued uninterrupted despite powerful attempts by armies and kings and priests.

Old Kaede’s sister, the revered priestess Kikyo, had been the last to venture in. The village had been missing livestock, more and more sheep and cows wandering every day. Some said the monster called to them from the forest, beckoned them with his evil powers, and one day he would draw in a human. Priestess Kikyo, after delivering a speech that restored courage to the hearts of the people, set forth unaccompanied in the forest at twilight, promising to rid them of the monster. She was never seen again. Her sister Kaede, then ten years old, was left to fend for herself, living off scraps from the tables of the kind-hearted. It wasn’t long before her mind began to wander.

Kagome had been raised to fear the forest. Despite that terror ingrained in her heart since before she could speak, she frequently found herself studying the tall, ancient trees, walking along the outside. It was densely wooded so she couldn’t see much, but she longed to take a walk and see the inside just for a minute. Every time she tried to pass the outermost tree, something chilled her to the bone and she stopped, running back to the safety of her family’s hut. There was something about the dead silence of the forest that rang in her ears, forcing her to seek out warmth and comfort.

For twenty years she flirted with the idea of entering the forest. None of her suitors (and she had several) interested her half as much as the forbidden wood. The temptation became so bad that she began to even dream about it, waking up disoriented, swearing she had just been laying on a bed of moss and breathing the damp, dark air. The place between her thighs ached after every one of those dreams.

Kagome’s opportunity came so suddenly she wasn’t even able to think about it.

It had been a harvest celebration. The crops were whole and abundant, more than they’d need. Couples flirted and children chased each other. It lasted long into the night. The villagers strung together paper lanterns and hung them from their homes, lighting up the moonless night. One of the village men who had been drinking heavily attempted to hit another man in the face with a bottle of wine. He missed by a good few inches and the bottle went flying in an arc, soaring through the sky until it hit one of the huts, tangling with a lantern before breaking. As every single hut in the village was constructed of wood and dried grass, it wasn’t long until the entire village was in flames. But to Kagome the fire seemed to catch unusually fast, as though their homes had all been drenched in wine.

People were screaming, pushing, stampeding. In all the chaos, Kagome didn’t have time to find her family, didn’t even have time to think. Her feet took her to the forest, the cool darkness, and she ran aimlessly, barely retaining the presence of mind not to run in to any trees. Tears streamed down her face and blurred her vision and she looked up to the sky, hoping to see stars to light her way, at least. Nothing. It seemed as if the forest sucked all the light away. Not even the flames of the destroyed village were visible, and she couldn’t hear anything but her own panting breaths. Where was she? How far had she come?

Slowing down, she took a look around her. Though it was dark, it was not pitch black. Somehow, she could make out vague forms of trees and rocks. The rocks were oddly-shaped and a dull white. Kagome had never seen anything like them before. A familiar curiosity itched inside her. Leaning down, she picked one up. Part of it was stuck in the ground so she tugged hard. When it was almost loose, her eyes adjusted even more and she made out what she could not before: it was a bone. It seemed to hum in her hand, and she felt that old feeling from her dreams, that feeling of being watched, of being called. Dropping it with a shriek, she began to run again, further from or closer to the village, she did not know.

Just as she was beginning to tire, something yanked back on her arm and she went flying backwards a short distance, landing against something hard. She went rigid with fright before realizing she could see clearly now, a warm glow illuminating a circle around her.

“Are you lost?”

The voice was kind and gentle and she turned to face it, relief nearly making her drop to her knees. A young man, handsome and bearing a sympathetic expression, held a torch. Black hair, violet eyes, golden skin. His clothes were old-fashioned and red but looked brand new.

Kagome nodded, a blush coming to her cheeks. She must have seemed like a complete lunatic. “My village… I-it’s burning and I came here, but now I’m lost.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “I thought I heard some disturbance along the southern border.”

“You’re not from the village?” It was a stupid question since she didn’t recognize him, but the only other villages near theirs were in the mountains at the other end of the forest or across the river that was too treacherous and unpredictable to bridge.  

He shook his head. “It’s too dark to see by. If you’d like, you can stay in my home tonight and we can return to your village in the morning.”

“Where do you live?”

“Not far from here.”

“In the forest?”

He nodded.

“Wow,” she breathed, following him once he started walking. “I didn’t think anyone actually lived here. Everyone said the forest was filled with man-eating monsters. They’ll never believe me when I tell them.”

The man smirked. “I haven’t met a single monster yet.”

“What’s your name?” she asked shyly. He looked and conducted himself like a prince and never did she feel more a simple village girl.

“Inuyasha,” he said after a short pause.

The name reverberated in her ears and resonated in her heart. “Inuyasha,” she repeated, following it up with a giggle. “What a strange name. I’m Kagome.”

So concentrated was she on their brief conversation that she almost missed the giant structure that blended in with the trees. A large, dark building that was grander than anything she’d ever seen. As they got closer, however, she realized it was crumbling at the edges, completely collapsed in some places, and covered in ivy. A dark aura seemed to hang about the place and she shivered. Was this what gave the forest its foreboding feeling, or had the forest infected it?

His warm, large hand encircled her wrist and he led her through the dark entryway, lighting ensconced torches on the walls as he went. There were fine tapestries and hangings on the walls, some of them touched with mildew, others intact. Silks were draped everywhere. The furnishings were upholstered in velvet. There were signs of deterioration all around the place, but the mere fact that she was there and with such a beautiful man blinded her to that. The palace that once was appeared eternal to her eyes and she soaked it all up, feeling like she might faint.

“This was my mother’s birthplace,” he murmured, leading her into the kitchen. “We came to live here after my father died.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Something about the place made her keep quiet, afraid to disturb the silence.

“It was a long time ago.” Inuyasha put a kettle on the wood-burning stove, sprinkling some sweet-smelling herbs inside before closing the lid.

“Do you not have servants, my lord?” she asked tentatively.

“It’s only me here. Me and you, now.”

As much as she was attracted to him, Kagome’s upbringing nagged at her. An unmarried woman should not be alone with a man who was not of her family, not even if they were promised to each other. Her cheeks flushed at what her fellow villagers would say.

“I must get back to the village. Maybe the fire has been put out already. My family will be worried.”

“You’ll stay the night here,” he said simply, pouring her a cup of tea from the whistling pot.

Gratefully, she accepted the drink. It had been cold in the forest, something which she was just now realizing since the adrenaline had evaporated. The little cup was chipped but was still the most expensive thing she had ever touched. Sipping from it, she sighed at thoughts of what she could never have.

“You are so generous, but I really do have to leave. My mother is probably frantic by now, and I’m afraid for my little brother. He was sleeping when it happened. What if he didn’t make it out of the hut in time?” The more she thought about it, the more she began to panic.

Inuyasha laughed and slammed the pot down on the stove with a loud crash. “There’s no way you’re ever making it back to the village. Your place is here now.”

Kagome’s head swirled in shock. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but no words came out. She could not speak. The realization made her stumble to her feet only to have her entire body grow numb. The cup dropped from her grasp and the last thing she felt was the fuzzy sensation of Inuyasha’s arms around her, lifting her up and taking her somewhere further into the house, into the heart of the forest.

**O\o/O**

The foreign softness surrounding her woke her from slumber. Kagome’s head ached from the inside out and she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to try and make sense of the blurriness. The first thing she realized was that her dress and undergarments were gone. She had never been naked anywhere but in the bath, and a sense of deep shame stabbed her.

“The sun is rising,” a voice said to her right.

She turned her head so quickly it hurt and nausea made the world swirl. Inuyasha was next to her, eyes intense as he examined her body. His clothes were nowhere to be seen and she began to cry. Her mother had told her stories of rich men and naïve girls, how they would carelessly take everything from a woman and then discard her like nothing.

“Please don’t,” she begged, whimpering. “I-I want to get married someday. I don’t want—”

Silencing her with a kiss, Inuyasha held down her wrists and stopped her pathetic struggles. It was not the first time a man had kissed her, but it was certainly the first time she’d ever been kissed quite like _that_. Briefly surrendering, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth as he seemed to be encouraging her to do and was not disappointed when he began to caress her tongue with his, liquid heat pooling in her body. A rush of energy filled the room and she felt goosebumps pop up on her arms and legs and breasts. He stopped kissing her but she could still feel his breath on her lips. Opening her eyes, she saw not Inuyasha above her, but someone different. Silver hair, yellow eyes with slit pupils, wicked fangs that glinted and threatened.

The monster.

Kagome was too frightened to run. Too frightened to close her eyes and wish it away. Too frightened to speak.

A growl in his chest, Inuyasha, the monster, dipped his head down again and began to lick her neck, sucking the skin and laying small kisses here and there, fangs pricking her. Against her will, her body responded to his actions and she felt disgusted with herself.

“Was it you?” she whispered before she could think about it. “Was it you who scattered the bones? Did you kill the priestess Kikyo? Did…did you set the village on fire?”

He bit her neck, fangs digging into her skin, cutting and violating her. “Think before you speak and maybe then you won’t waste words.”

In tears once again, Kagome opened her mouth to apologize, but he shushed her before she could do even that. Holding her down by the throat with one clawed hand, he began to sinfully lick her erect nipple. His light moan on her breast had her answering him in kind and without her realizing it she began to cradle the back of his head to her breast, caressing his animal ears, arching into his hot mouth filled with jagged dangers. The heated press of his body against hers had everything out of her mind, and she remembered her dreams of the forest, abandoning herself to the beautiful agony she’d previously only felt while sleeping.

His tongue snaked its way down her body, burning a trail to her most secret place. Kagome fleetingly thought that this was wrong, that only her husband should see and touch her there, but then he began to lick her down below and she ceased to think at all, hands going to her breasts, tweaking and pinching the nipples she’d never before dared to touch. Vulgar wet noises filled the room and she wiggled her hips, moving against Inuyasha’s face. The parts he was touching made something inside her tighten and she felt it wind in on itself over and over until she was sure it would break.

And then he stopped.

“What fate is worse, death or being my wife?”

Tears leaked from her eyes in protest. “W-what?”

Inuyasha grinned, the juices she’d released glistening on his face. Deftly, he stuck a single finger inside her, making her gasp.

“Death or marrying me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she gasped, writhing on the bed. “P-please do what you were doing before, my lord, I beg you!” This sin of the flesh had corrupted her, just as her mother said it would, but if she was already corrupted then she wanted the full experience.

A second finger wormed its way inside her tight sheath. Kagome heard him give a low whistle and then he chuckled.

“Come on, Kagome,” he said huskily, crooking his fingers inside her and making her wail. “Death or becoming my bride?”

Something told her this was a very important question. If she could only think, she’d be able to arrive at the correct answer. But the only thinking she could do was figuring out which answer would give her more pleasure.

“I’ll marry you,” she moaned, snapping her hips and fucking herself on his hand.

“Say you’re my wife,” he demanded, a third finger entering her, stretching her.

“I’m your wife!” she shouted, sweat dripping from every pore, everything in her straining towards the relief she could sense was just out of reach.

Grunting in satisfaction, he returned his mouth to her dripping core, giving her clit one long lick. That was all it took and Kagome was grabbing at the satin sheets, screaming his name until her voice was hoarse, bucking up against his face. Inuyasha continued to lick her throughout the experience, prolonging it. When it was over her entire body was trembling, limbs twitching every now and then. Face dripping with her orgasm, he kissed her lips, and this time her tongue ventured into his mouth, unsure if she was doing it right.

“You’re weak,” he breathed against her lips.

Tears pricked at her eyes. This was not how she pictured her wedding night. Aligning himself with her entrance, Inuyasha dove into her, pushing forward even when she hit his shoulders and told him he would not fit. It took several tries, but then all of him was firmly clenched inside her. It was a strange feeling to have him pulsing inside her, completing her in ways she’d never dreamed of.

“In my five-hundred years of imprisonment in this forest,” he said as he thrust inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb, “you’re the first to have such little pride.”

“I don’t care,” Kagome groaned, arching her back again, cupping her breasts and offering him her nipples. He accepted and she cried out with pleasure, urging him to suck harder, to bite her. Not all of her knew what was happening, but she knew she enjoyed it and never wanted it to end.

“Slut,” he growled against her breast, repeating the word over and over, eat time making her hotter until she came again, soaking him in her cum.

Hours later, they lay together, limbs entwined. For the first time in her life, Kagome felt completely at peace, and she nuzzled into his chest.

“You’re going to give me an army of children,” Inuyasha announced.

“Yes,” she agreed dreamily. He was her husband, her lord, she’d do as he said.

“I will take back the world that was stolen from me and you will remain at my side. Together, we will make every single human pay for denying me my birthright, for trying to stamp me out of existence.”

“My lord,” she whispered adoringly, scattering kisses on his chest muscles, the innocence behind them quickly morphing into something darker, something promising.

“You will birth the destruction of your race,” he said tenderly, stroking her hair. “By agreeing to marry me, the curse Midoriko placed on me all those many years ago has been broken. Now I can leave the forest on nights other where there is no light in heaven.”

“Will we visit the village, Inuyasha?”

He grinned, fangs glinting murderously. “That will be our first stop, Kagome.”


	2. Flower

**_Kagome was a good girl, until that night…_ **

**Themesong: Flower by Liz Phair**

** Flower **

Almost as if slapped out of her grip by an unseen force, the coffee fell from her hands and right to the elevator floor, splashing everywhere (but mostly on her). The two men in the elevator gave her a disgusted glance, quickly getting off at their stop. Kagome bit her lip and tried not to cry, the skin of her calves burning from where she’d been splattered. Squatting down, she began to blot at the mess with the tiny single napkin she had. It didn’t even make a dent. The tears gathered, burning her eyes, but she was wearing too much mascara to dare let them fall. Stuffing the soggy napkin into the now empty cup, she got back to her feet, hoping her boss would be understanding.

Exiting on the top floor, she dumped the trash in the nearest bin, quietly making her way to her workspace. Since summer, she had been working at Taisho Inc. It was her first job ever. Having just finished high school, her sister had convinced her to take a gap year and intern before starting at an actual university, and where else would be better than her husband’s company? Kagome knew Kikyo just wanted her to keep an eye on Inuyasha, but she needn’t have worried. He spent all his time right where he said he did and his employees were mostly male, even his secretary. After the summer internship, the temporary position she’d been hired to fill was as assistant to his secretary, Miroku. It was obviously an unnecessary position created solely to please Kikyo, but she tried to do her job well regardless.

The key word there was “tried”.

She wasn’t used to being bad at things. Everything she had always done had been almost effortless, instinctual, intuitive. But that was school. This was the real world. And she sucked at it. She couldn’t even bring the boss a coffee without screwing it up, for heaven’s sake!

Nothing she ever did was good enough for Miroku or Inuyasha. She was bad with clients, couldn’t work the phone right, forgot even the most miniscule of things, and what she didn’t forget she did wrong… The list went on.

“Where the hell have you been?” Miroku whispered to her, eyes flashing with impatience. He’d been nice when they first met, almost too nice, but that hadn’t even lasted a week. “I sent you out for his coffee an hour ago!”

Her lower lip trembled. “I-I’m sorry… I just… The shop was full. And then—”

“And then you didn’t just make the most basic, obvious choice of going somewhere else? Ugh, I don’t care. Get in his office, he wants to see you.”

Kagome sighed. Every day, the same thing. A lecture right before she was allowed to go home. If Kikyo would only let her, she’d have quit by now. Feet dragging, she went over to the overly masculine office, shutting the heavy solid wood door behind her. Already knowing by now not to sit on his precious leather sofa, she instead stood in front of his desk, fighting the urge to cross her arms and roll her eyes. High school was over. It was time to act like an adult.

His golden eyes flashed the minute he saw her and he ended his call quickly. Instead of launching into whatever he wanted to say, he just stared at her, silently tearing her down.

“Your outfit is not work-appropriate. Go home and change.”

Eyes widening in disbelief, Kagome gaped at him. “This was good enough for the school dress code. No one ever had a problem with it.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Obviously his definition of adult behavior was different from hers. “Your skirt is too short. Your blouse is transparent, as is your bra. I can see your nipples.”

Her hands flew to her bosom. “Why didn’t you say anything before!? Why didn’t anyone say anything?”

He shrugged. “We had work to do. Now get changed and come back. You need to make copies of all the new contracts like you were supposed to do two days ago.”

“But I did!”

“The ink was low. I want the print darker, so do them all over again.” He sneered at her. “You should have realized that the first time. Then you and I wouldn’t have to stay late. Again.”

Kagome looked out the window. Almost sunset. If she hurried, she could be back before dark. “Will you at least give me a ride?”

“Nope. You’ve got legs. Anyway, you could use the walk.”

Swallowing an insulting retort, she left, walking past Miroku who watched her leave with something close to relief on his face. Gods, why did Inuyasha treat her this way? True, the walk back home wasn’t that far, but he didn’t have to be mean like that. He used to be so nice to her back when he and Kikyo were dating. Then again, living with Kikyo could drive anyone to bitterness. She would know better than anyone since they’d shared a room until two months ago.

While Kikyo was ten years older than her, she was very traditional. No sex before marriage and no leaving home before marriage. Kagome had always thought she’d end up being an old maid, so when Inuyasha had come into her life a year ago and they’d begun their whirlwind romance, she was a combination of happy for her and somehow annoyed. It wasn’t that she hated Inuyasha. No, she had really liked him until she started working for him. He was funny and sweet and kind and generous and handsome, not at all like the rich asshole she’d expected him to be. But that was all just some act to get her and the rest of her family to approve of him.

No one was home when she got there. Sighing, she trudged upstairs. Looking in her full-length mirror with the sun coming directly in her window, she could admit that the blouse was see-through, and yes, it was possible that a slight shadow of areola was visible when the light shone there. Crap, she’d never stop blushing now. She got dressed as quickly as possible. Finding an appropriately ugly and baggy thick sweater, she tugged it on. Now for a skirt. All her skirts were above the knee. What exactly was “work-appropriate”? Figuring a plain black one that hit her just above the knee would have to do, she ran out. Sunset had come and gone already. How long had she taken looking over her wardrobe choices? Biting her lip, she hurried back the way she’d come, hoping Inuyasha wouldn’t make her stay too late again. She did have a life.

Kagome didn’t even make it half of the way there.

So concentrated on getting back to her torturous workplace, she didn’t pick up on the sound of footsteps behind her, getting closer and closer. A sharp tug forced her backward and her scalp burned. Someone had grabbed her by the hair. It was too surreal for her to comprehend. Her gray eyes went wide as her eyes met the ink black eyes of her attacker, like he forced her to look at him. His face was concealed by a dark mask with openings only for the mouth and eyes. They stood like that for a second, her head arced back to lay on his broad shoulder, muscles in her neck straining, pulse fluttering like a hummingbird’s.

Her lips parted. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to attempt to reason with him or scream for help, but before she could even draw a breath he slapped a prepared length of duct tape on her mouth, _hard_. Quickly, he dragged her behind the scraggly line of trees that in their sleepy community served as a gate blocking off a grassy vacant lot. No one was there. No one ever was. She squeaked when he tugged her hair harder and he kissed her throat, his tongue circling on her skin, lips sucking her. That was the moment when she knew what was going to happen. Her breath began to come in pants and tears streamed down her face.

“Shhh,” he said, voice soft, almost pleasant. “Get on your knees. I promise I won’t hurt you. Won’t take too long…” His gloved hands caressed her face with restraint, as though he longed to feel her skin on his but wasn’t allowing himself. The eyes behind the mask changed and hardened. Kagome tried to figure out who she was reminded of but everything was happening so fast she could only exist firmly in the moment. “I _said_ get on your knees.”

Carefully, he peeled the tape from her mouth. He didn’t have to tell her not to make a sound. Feeling numb, she watched as he pulled down his zipper, the sound tearing through the night like the whistle and thunk of a guillotine. Taking his hard penis in one hand, he stroked himself a few times, the hand in her hair almost caressing her scalp. She flinched when he touched the head of his erection to her cheek, rubbing himself in her tears.

“Open up.”

She did it. Gods, she didn’t even fight him. She was too scared.

His taste was different from what she’d been expecting. Kagome had been anticipating something like bile and garbage. In comparison, it was rather nice, if salty. Not knowing what to do, she just left him in her mouth, eyes looking up at his, silently asking if she was doing it right.

He chuckled. “Suck it. Lick it. Kiss it. No teeth. Don’t be afraid to enjoy it, Kagome.”

That he knew her name sent a new shock of fear through her. This wasn’t random. He knew her, probably stalked her. New tears escaped and soon she was sobbing, his dick still in her mouth. The rapist sighed and patted her on the head, withdrawing from her mouth. Just when she allowed herself to hope he was going to let her go, he kneeled down and looked her in the eye.

“Would it be fucked up if I kissed you?”

Should she say no and get on his good side? Be honest and say yes? Tell him anything between them would be beyond fucked up because he didn’t have her consent? It seemed he wasn’t really waiting for an answer, because he took a kiss just like he’d taken her. Kagome found herself enjoying the pressure of his lips before she could remind her body what was going on. Her first kiss. Her first kiss was in some trashy vacant lot by her house with a masked man who was intent on raping her and would probably slit her throat and dump her in a ditch. Moaning, he tilted her chin up and his tongue entered her mouth, probing it and dancing with her own, which was precisely when she realized she was kissing him back like she had the fastest and most extreme case of Stockholm Syndrome in history.

His hands moved down and her sweater was removed, leaving her shivering, but not for long. His mouth left hers and went to her breast, sucking her through the thin lace of her bra.

“It’s because of how you were dressed,” he murmured, his big hand completely covering her other breast and squeezing. “It’s not how it sounds. Fuck. I’m not saying you deserve this or you’re asking for this. I know I’m sick. I saw your nipples all hard and there for anyone to see and I was done just watching. Thought about this a lot but never thought about really doing it until today. And I couldn’t keep telling myself no when it was the perfect night. Don’t worry, I’ll make it good for you.”

When she didn’t respond, he went back to her breast with a vengeance and she gasped. His teeth tore the lace and went to work on her nipple, sucking and licking and _biting_ and she cried out, pressing him to her, not wanting the heat of her breasts or the churning of her core to stop. It definitely wasn’t random. He had been watching her for a while. It was because of the shirt. Damn Inuyasha for not giving her a ride! Damn… He took her bra off completely and buried his masked face between both breasts, cupping them and squeezing them. His hands smoothed along her sides until they were at her ass. He lifted her into his lap and she felt his cock, still hard and exposed, against her inner thigh.

The fear came back, rioting in her brain, telling her to run and not ever stop until she was back home and safe in her room. Kagome almost got to her feet, but then he pushed her down on her back, holding her in place by the shoulder while he dragged her panties down her legs, putting them in his pocket. Instead of kicking him like a tiny voice in her head screamed and pleaded for her to do, she froze, paralyzed by the fire behind his eyes. He meant to have her and he would. If she ran, he’d catch her. Holding her by the ankles, he spread her wide, eyes devouring her as he panted, his breath visible in the cool evening air.

“You’re wet,” he said, following it with a laugh like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A noise sounded from somewhere behind the trees and then his eyes were hard again. “If I’m caught, it’s going to be inside of you.”

“No, please—!”

He thrust inside her, one hand over her mouth. She wouldn’t have made a noise, anyway. She couldn’t even breathe. He felt bigger than he looked, and he’d looked huge and thick. He took a shuddering breath and removed his hand, cradling her head instead, thumb caressing her cheek and jaw. They stayed like that, eyes connected, for a long while, and then he began to move. It was electric and she gasped. It was like she was alive for the first time in her life, brought to life by his touch, by his overpowering will. He kept moving and she clung to him, whimpering, wanting something she didn’t know the words in order to request.

“You feel it too?” he asked as he picked up the pace, slamming inside of her and making her moan. “Now you know. How can this be wrong if everything tells me you’re supposed to be mine?”

“Please…” she whimpered. “Please…”

He kissed her and brought a hand down to where they were joined. “I’ve got you, baby. Told ya I’d make it good…”

When he pinched her there in the spot she had only ever suspected existed just as the tip of his cock brushed up against that good place deep inside her, she lost control of her body, mind, and soul. All she could feel was the most intense pleasure, bordering on painful. It was like she had died and was reincarnated in his arms, completely new. Every thought about how this night had come about flew out of her head. She couldn’t stop clenching around him, and soon she felt him spill inside her, repeating her name over and over. It was the last thing she heard before she was taken over and dominated by her feelings and allowed herself to fade into darkness.

**O\o/O**

The hospital was cold. She knew she was in a hospital before she even opened her eyes because it was the only place that smelled this way. Years ago when Gramps was sick, this very smell had nearly made her vomit. Death and disease and excrement barely covered up by chemicals. Disgusting.

“Oh, gods, she’s awake!”

That was Kikyo’s voice. Kagome’s nose wrinkled. How could she tell when her eyes were still closed? Mildly angry, she opened her eyes to see her entire family in the small curtained room, crowding around her bed. Gramps, Mama, Sōta, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.

Her mother was crying. “How are you, Kagome? How do you feel? Are you okay, sweetie?”

She shrugged. Truth be told, she was feeling great. Aside from the slightly painful throbbing between her legs, her entire body felt like it was glowing and full of warmth and goodness. Never before had she felt this state of total relaxation. Had they given her drugs?

Kikyo took over, concerned but abrupt. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

It took her a second, but then she did. “Yeah. I was walking back to work and then a man grabbed me…” Her hands began to shake and she clenched them into fists. “And… And he…” She couldn’t say it.

Kikyo sat back in her chair, a murderous look on her face. It scared Kagome before she realized it wasn’t directed at her but at her rapist. “Do you remember what he looked like?”

She shook her head. “He wore a mask. But he had dark eyes and long black hair. His voice was… He had a nice voice.”

No one was listening to her.

“Why the hell did you let her walk alone, Inuyasha?!” Kikyo screamed, looking a second away from physically striking him.

“Leave him be, Kikyo,” Gramps said. “He feels guiltier than the rest of us put together.”

For the first time, Kagome really looked at her boss/brother-in-law. It was true. She could tell from how exhausted and just strained he looked that he was feeling entirely responsible. He wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“He was the one who found you,” Mama said quietly, helping her tune out the one-sided fight the married couple were having. “When you didn’t come back right away, he got worried and called you and kept calling, walking to the house to get you. He checked a few other places, and in the early morning he heard your phone in that vacant lot and called an ambulance. He even rode with you and stayed until the rest of us could get here. He’s been here the entire time.”

“Long black hair,” Kikyo said suddenly, face twisting in thought, “and a sexual deviant. Could it have been Miroku?”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “I would know if it was him. I work with him every day. The… His hair was longer. Down his back.”

“Did he wear a condom at least?”

She shook her head.

Kikyo leaned back in her chair like she was the one in pain. “We’ll get the nurses to give you a pill.”

“No!” Kagome was surprised by how strong her voice was. “I don’t want that.”

Her sister glared at her. “You know what happens when a man does that to a woman, Kagome. You don’t need a reminder of this.”

But she did. She needed something to tell her it had been real, something to connect her to the masked man. “I don’t care. Whatever happens, happens.”

They all stared at her. The conversation started up again as though she hadn’t spoken. They all talked around and over her, all but Inuyasha, who sat silently staring into space. Finally, they shuffled out at her insisting she needed rest, everyone seeming afraid of interacting with her. Nurses came and checked on her, giving her some food and juice. The food she didn’t touch, but she drank all the juice, suddenly thirsty. Police came and took her statement, acting like everything was routine and that this wasn’t the defining moment of her life.

It wasn’t until she was discharged that her sister told her she’d convinced the nurses to hide the crushed bits of the morning after pill in her drink. Kagome stopped speaking to her after that.

Life went on. Her family told her she didn’t have to work anymore, but she did. Letting them think she called a car or took the bus, Kagome walked alone to and from work, always looking for men with long dark hair and ink black eyes with a voice that would wake her from this living nightmare.

He was gone.

Inuyasha was nicer to her now. He never called her into his office and he never complained or made her stay late. Miroku was nicer, too. Everyone was _so nice_.

It made her sick.

In her brain, the logical part of it at least, she knew it made no sense. Why was she so obsessed with finding her rapist? And not even to bring him to justice. No, she just wanted to find him, to talk to him, to touch him… She shook her head and brought out the next piece of paper in the giant stack, sticking it in the copier. Maybe it was because of how her life was at the moment he’d taken her. Her friends had all moved on with their lives, going to schools far away and finding new friends and new adventures. She was a typical middle child, always wanting more and never getting it, and this had only been emphasized now that she no longer had school and the people there who valued her to distract her. At work, everyone hated her. There was no use pretending differently. She fucked everything up and made their jobs harder, but they had to tolerate her or else the boss would be sleeping on the couch.

But someone had wanted her.

Someone had taken the time to watch her, follow her, learn about her. It should have been horrifying, but it made her feel real. Like she wasn’t just a vaguely annoying ghost people were silently and fervently hoping would exorcise itself.

To that someone, she mattered.

Kagome looked for her someone in the face of every man she saw. Ears carefully trained, she listened for that soft and intense voice. As the weeks went by, her obsession grew to the point of a near madness. How could he abandon her after sharing something like that? How could he claim to want her and then just leave her alone, infected with his desire? It shattered her and warped her, made her in his image, and soon she was prowling about at sunset, long after Inuyasha had let her off for the day, looking for him and stroking the knife she kept in the pocket of her childish sky blue cardigan with embroidered daisies. She wouldn’t hurt him, no, she just wanted to talk to him, to ask him _why_. And after, they could pick up where they left off.

Everything broke when Inuyasha decided to take on a new client.

Naraku was a big fish. The company had several like him, that was true, but they were old money. Naraku, though, was part of a newer class, one that worked their way to get to where they were, innovative and ruthless. They worked hard, they played harder, and they certainly played dirty. They were the scum of the earth and they made the earth go ‘round. There was a lot more work to be done, which resulted in Kagome having to stay late once again, and this time Miroku wasn’t let off the hook either.

Sighing, Kagome brought the latest stack of copied papers to Miroku’s desk. Contract after contract, all in legalese. It was upsetting her. The knife in her pocket felt heavy and she longed to be outside, searching, hunting.

Miroku barely glanced at the work she’d done. “Thanks. Can you file these now? We need them to be organized like yesterday.”

Gritting her teeth, Kagome did as told, retreating to the dimly lit, freezing cold basement. Half an hour later, she was still struggling with getting all the physical copies of the contracts put in their proper places. Before she’d come along, the old filing system had been a total mess, stacks and stacks of folders, some on the shelves, some in cabinets, some flung on tables and some in stacks on the floor, and she was still working on trying to get everything organized.

Miroku came down the stairs, footsteps loud and irritated, which made them irritating.

“Kagome, what the hell? I sent you down here almost an hour ago and you’re _still_ filing? You should’ve just dropped them off and come back.”

Kagome’s jaw felt like it was going to crack from the pressure of grinding her teeth together. “That’s what everyone’s been doing for a long time and it created this chaos. How are we ever supposed to find anything if we keep doing that?”

“We have the computer system! This is just for back-up.”

“The back-up system needs to be organized as well!”

Miroku grabbed the contracts she was still holding. At first she thought he intended to help her, but he just glared at them.

“Do you see anything wrong with these, Kagome?” he asked, voice tight and deceptively calm.

“Obviously not.”

“They’re crooked. _Again_. You scanned them crookedly.”

In disbelief, Kagome took the papers back. Yes, now that she really looked at it, it was slightly crooked, but all the information was visible and it was hardly noticeable.

“You’re going to have to do them all over again,” Miroku sighed in aggravation. “I don’t want Inuyasha telling me—”

Kagome threw the papers to the ground and grabbed the secretary by his stupid lavender tie. Expression frozen in shock, Miroku didn’t react even when she undid his trousers and slipped out his cock, stroking him until he was hard.

“Fuck me,” was all she said to him.

Turning around, she bent over the largest stack of dusty files in dustier manila folders, lifting up her tight black pencil skirt. She’d stopped wearing underwear weeks ago, hoping she’d find her someone and wanting to show him what he’d done to her right away. She winced as Miroku grabbed and slapped her ass. It wasn’t her, he didn’t want _her_ , just several of her body parts, and she knew that from the start. But still, this was just a pale imitation of what she’d experienced that night in the vacant lot. Miroku wasn’t as thick or as long as that someone, and since Kagome didn’t know enough and only had one person to compare him to, she found him extremely lacking, though she guessed it would have been all right for someone else. He made a decent attempt at pleasing her, with his long, slow, deep strokes, but once he realized she didn’t care either way, he went at it with abandon, panting and puffing and wheezing her name. Just before he came, he pulled out, and only stroked himself once before he was spraying his semen all over her backside.

“You can take off for the night, if you want,” he said awkwardly as she wiped the mess off of her with some random paper from fifteen years ago. “I’ll cover for you if Inuyasha asks.”

“Thanks,” she said, nodding.

If nothing else, at least she’d found a way to get out of doing boring work.

**O\o/O**

When the Vice President of Marketing arrived at Inuyasha’s office for his appointment, Kagome felt hope for the first time in a while. Long black hair, voice so close to being right… He could have disguised it, right? And just because his eyes were blue didn’t mean anything. He could have worn contacts.

“My name’s Kōga,” he said, grinning at her like he had a secret. Kagome sat at Miroku’s desk, taking over his job while he was out to lunch. “Don’t tell me that idiot forgot to write my appointment time down.”

Realizing she had been staring, Kagome blushed and clicked a few times until she saw the appointment log.

“No, right on time. I’m sorry, Inuyasha is out to lunch right now, but—”

“That damn dog,” he scowled, “always pulling this shit.”

“If you want, I can let you in his office early.” She wasn’t allowed to do that, but she’d have said or done anything to make him stay.

He grinned at her. “Nah, that’s okay. I’ll come back in an hour, and he better be back by then.”

And with that, he went to the elevator, where he’d go back down to his floor. Heart racing, Kagome knew she couldn’t just let this moment pass her by. Without a thought for her job or her boss who would be back in just a few minutes, she followed the possible someone to the elevator, sliding through the doors just as they were about to close.

Kōga looked at her in surprise, but with pleasure. “Woah, what are you—”

There was only one way for her to find out if it was him, and she was determined. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him, doubting herself when their mouths opened and their tongues tangled and she felt his fangs. But maybe she just hadn’t noticed that night. A lot had been going on, so it was certainly possible. The kiss quickly turned from passionate to almost frantic, and suddenly he was lifting her up, pushing her against the wall. Like her someone, he didn’t ask her consent before he filled her, just assumed she wouldn’t fight him on it. But from the moment he first thrust inside her, she knew she had been wrong. He was longer than her someone and not as thick. Not as warm. Not as full of that special feeling she could not quite identify. The realization had her nearly catatonic, and she lost all enjoyment of the act, instead turning inward. She felt like both Cinderella and the prince. She had been taken from her normal, boring life in one magical night and now she was trying to find the person who’d changed everything, trying men on one by one, hoping to at least recapture the thrill. How long could she do it?

The Vice President of Marketing came inside her with a grunt and she hurriedly pulled away from him, fixing her clothes. She got off on his floor with him, ignoring him as he called after her wanting to know her name and if she’d have dinner with him, going straight to the bathroom and cleaning up. She didn’t need her boss to know she’d been away from her desk.

**O\o/O**

A couple weeks went by without incident. Their new client was making all sorts of requests and it was driving everyone crazy. No longer was she the biggest nuisance in the office. Now that title belonged to Naraku. He came in every couple of days with a new issue, taking all of Inuyasha’s time, demanding he be physically present for even the most trifling of details, personally overseeing things he really should have been delegating. Kagome stood behind where Miroku and Inuyasha were seated at the conference table, needlessly taking notes in case Miroku missed something. Naraku sat across from them, an angry expression on his face. Apparently, he didn’t like the lack of progress they’d been making and was threatening to take his business elsewhere. Hojo, the new intern from the university across town, was refilling their waters, looking scared. Kagome recognized that look from before she’d met her someone. It was one she’d had every day, that terrible anxiety, that fear of screwing up. Knowing you would because the fear would make you. It was an endless cycle.

She was startled out of her boredom by Inuyasha abruptly rising to his feet. “You know what? I don’t have to take this. Whether you want to work with us or not, Naraku, that’s your prerogative. But I haven’t seen my wife awake in a week and I need to go home.”

Inuyasha didn’t look at her as he left, though Miroku did, his eyes lingering on her in a way that made her smirk in disdain. It was obvious he wanted her again, wanted her _badly_ , but she had no intention of repeating that particular mistake. Their hurried fuck had eased her workload tremendously, and she was hoping that would continue.

Naraku glared at her. “Tell your flea-ridden boss I’m taking my business elsewhere. Once I’m gone, no one will go near this dumpster fire again.”

Kagome studied the man carefully. When she had first seen him, she’d thought that maybe, just maybe, he was her special secret someone. But then he opened his mouth, and she knew by his effeminate whine that he was the wrong one. But her desperation made her think that perhaps he had changed his voice. That would make sense, right? If he didn’t want her recognizing him, then perhaps he was disguising it? After all, why else would anyone actually sound like that?

Moving closer to Naraku, she sat at the edge of the table. All she had to do was raise her skirt a couple inches up her thigh and the man was on her, sucking at her neck and grinding himself into her.

“Turn around,” he mumbled, fumbling with his belt.

Sighing, she braced herself for what was to come. It took him a couple tries to enter her, and that was how she knew he wasn’t the one. But she let him do it anyway, because to leave would have been awkward, right? When she noticed a poor, shocked Hojo in the corner, still holding the jug of water, she beckoned to him, not wanting him to feel left out. With him in her mouth and Naraku behind her, she began to feel a little stressed, but they finished soon enough, and within fifteen minutes they were out the door and back to work.

Naraku didn’t switch companies.

Kagome wondered if she told Inuyasha whether he’d be mad or give her a medal. Personally, she would have liked a raise.

**O\o/O**

She walked home that night like she did every night, every cell on the alert for that presence, that beautifully overwhelming presence that still captivated her. As always, he didn’t show. When she arrived at her house, Kikyo was waiting. This was surprising since she rarely returned to the family home.

“What in the name of the gods are you doing!?” she screeched, pulling Kagome inside by the wrist.

“What are you talking about? I’m just walking home from work!”

“Alone! At night! Hell, Kagome, it’s almost like you _want_ something to happen to you.”

Yanking her wrist away, she hissed, “Maybe I do.”

Kikyo paled. “You need to forget about what happened. You need to let it go. Move on.”

“I can’t!” Kagome screamed, finally losing it. Her hands began to shake and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I need to see him again. I need to find him. I know he’s nearby somewhere!”

Her sister shook her head. “You’re crazy. I’m telling Inuyasha to drive you home from now on. I don’t know why he didn’t do it before.”

If Kagome had been a different sort of girl, she would have slapped her sister. Instead, all calm and quiet, she walked right back out the door, breaking into a run when Kikyo began to yell. Kagome knew her sister wouldn’t follow her. Instead, she’d go back inside and complain to their mother. She walked right back to work, past Miroku’s empty desk, and straight into Inuyasha’s office, slamming the door behind her.

He scowled at her. “What’re you doing back? I let you go off early with the rest, don’t come and—”

Since summer, she had wanted to slap him, and now she finally did. She and Kikyo were family, so she couldn’t hit her, and since she already wanted to do this, Inuyasha would have to take her place. The stinging of her palm was barely felt when compared to the singing in her heart.

For a moment, he just sat in his chair and stared at her, stunned. Then his eye twitched, his lips turned down into a sneer, exposing his fangs, and he sprung out of his chair and slammed her down on her back on his desk. Her head hit the wood hard, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. Inuyasha growled in her face, his claws digging into her skin where he held her arms down.

“I’m sick of your shit. Day in, day out, acting like you’ve had a fucking lobotomy, thinking about that night. It’s not right. You need to forget!”

“So make me,” she said, her voice as small as she felt underneath him. “Make me forget, Inuyasha.”

Expression stricken, he did nothing at first, but slowly he lowered his head to hers and then they were kissing. It wasn’t until their lips touched that Kagome realized she had wanted this for as long as she’d known him. All this time, he’d been the reality behind the faceless fantasies she’d daydreamed about. Something about his taste made her think of that someone, but she told herself it was just her seeking him in everyone. As Inuyasha continued to kiss her, she realized that he actually could make her better. If she had him, she wouldn’t stalk the streets searching for that other man. Not for a while, anyway.

Pulling himself away reluctantly, he pressed his cheek to hers and hid his face in her hair. “You don’t want to do this to Kikyo.”

More like you don’t want to, she thought to herself. “I just want to be with you. I don’t care about anything else.”

With a soft sigh of submission, he kissed the skin beneath her ear, working his way to her jaw and then down her throat, sucking wherever he wanted, sometimes hard enough to leave a mark, which would certainly raise questions once she got home. The palms of his hands ran up and down her legs, always stopping just before they got to her ass, teasing her. She spread her legs open even wider, whimpering and raising her hips, wanting him to touch her, to take things so far they could never go back to how they were before.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he murmured, unbuttoning her blouse slowly, kissing her bare skin inch by inch, his lips so hot they burned into her skin and her mind. “Let’s make _this_ the night you remember.”

His big hands pushed the cups of her bra up and he greedily devoured her, first with his eyes and then with his mouth. Kagome felt herself responding to him in ways she hadn’t with her other lovers, not even the masked one. Was it because she knew him? Was it because she wanted him? Was it because he was off limits? All thoughts were knocked out of her head when he gave her nipple a small bite, sucking and licking it afterward to soothe the pain he’d created. One hand drifted between her legs and he ran his thumb up and down her pussy lips, feeling how smooth she was, spreading her wetness around. His other hand eagerly mauled the breast that wasn’t in his mouth, pinching the nipple, releasing it, rubbing it, repeat.

“Please…” she moaned, just like on that night. “Please…”

Abruptly, he stopped, removing himself from her and sitting back in his chair, taking deep breaths as he gazed at her with his big black dilated pupils ringed with gold.

“A bed. I want to fuck you in a bed. Let’s do this right.” He handed her the keys to his car and cleared his throat. “I’ll call Kikyo and tell her I’m coming home at midnight. She’ll be at your place until then. Wait for me.” Grabbing her by the back of the head, he gave her a fierce kiss, something to keep her wet while she waited.

It was like there wasn’t a floor beneath her feet. Kagome felt like laughing, like singing, like crying. The short trip down to the parking garage passed by in a blur. Inuyasha’s expensive sleek red car was the only one on the first level and she sat in the passenger seat, idly wondering if she should surprise him by getting undressed now. But that would be awkward once they had to leave the car and go into the house… She decided on keeping her blouse mostly unbuttoned and removed her bra all the way. Opening the glove compartment to store her undergarment, she almost didn’t believe what she was seeing.

A mask. _The_ mask.

And lube and tissues and binoculars and a camera. All stuff that would come in a basic stalking kit. In case she had any doubt, there were her panties in a ziploc back.

Her breath began to come in pants. Her heart beat so fast it sounded like one constant sound in her ears. It was him. Inuyasha was _him_. Her someone had been just one room over every weekday all this time and she’d never even noticed. The dark eyes, the dark hair. It must have been his human night. That was what he had meant by “perfect night”. All the dots connected themselves, the only answer she didn’t have was _why_. Pulling out her phone, she typed a quick message and hit send.

Kagome jumped when the door opened.

“I ran all the way here, I’m fucking—” His eyes landed on the mask she was cradling in her lap. “Fuck. Kagome, I need to talk to you. It’s critical that you listen and understand me.” He was using his boss voice on her now.

She began to cry. No amount of mascara in the world could stop her now. She flinched when he got in the car and closed the door, calmly inserting his key into the ignition and taking off. He was going to keep them moving, keep them moving so she wouldn’t try and run from him.

“Why?” she whispered, unable to summon up a stronger voice. “Why did you—”

Their speed accelerated and she was glad there was no one around. “Because I fucking wanted to!” he roared. “I’ve always wanted to. You must have known, you must have seen the way I looked at you.”

“Not that! Why did you just leave me alone?” Kagome knew she probably looked and sounded pathetic, but she couldn’t help but be honest now. Her fingers stroked the knife she’d stuck in her boot, an idea forming in her mind.

“What the fuck was I supposed to do? Take you home, turn my basement into a dungeon and just keep you there? I’m not crazy, Kagome, and I’m not cruel. I swore that would be the only time, that it would get you out of my system, but…” His voice faltered and he glanced at her. “But it didn’t. And then this happened.”

“Turn around.” Her voice was dull, her mind running through what she was going to make happen. “We missed the turn.”

“You don’t still want to?” One look at her had him tensing up even more. “Fuck, okay, we’re going home but we are going to _talk_.”

Inuyasha’s house was big, much bigger than where she lived, an imposing testament to his success. Paranoid, he kept looking around them as they entered his long driveway, telling her to duck if one of his neighbors was around walking their dog or something. They entered through the garage, and he sprang into action, going right to the kitchen and getting himself some water.

“Want some tea? Hot chocolate? Coffee?”

He was facing away from her, attention on the contents of his cupboards, and Kagome went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her face against his broad back. Inuyasha went completely still, not even breathing. Slowly, she brought her leg up, bent at the knee, sliding it up the side of his leg. He began to tremble and she liberated the knife from her shoe and held it against his throat.

“The bedroom. Take me there.”

Inuyasha laughed, but it sounded choked. “You can’t hurt me, Kagome.”

“If I have to, I will. And then I’ll hurt myself.” Her voice had never been so sure and steady.

“Okay, fuck, okay!”

She removed the knife from his throat, keeping it at his back as he went up the stairs and made his way to the master bedroom. Kagome barely glanced at the bed where he and her sister slept together every night, had sex, talked about the future. All she did was push him enough so that he got the picture and sat down on it. He was glaring at her, eyes intense and full of the evil longing he’d had that night.

“Lay down.”

He did so with a huff and she straddled him, running the flat side of the knife over his chest and then down, popping the buttons on his expensive white shirt.

“You did something to me,” she began, her fascinated eyes on his naked chest. “I want to be normal again but I can’t. I _need_ sex now, Inuyasha, even if I don’t like it.”

“Gods, Kagome.” His voice was soft, regretful. “I snapped. Take everything out on me, okay? Do what you need to do. If you have to kill me to make it right, then do it. Whatever will make you better.”

“I texted Kikyo.” Leaning down, she kissed him, quickly slipping back into that almost drugged state of arousal. “She’ll be coming soon. You’re going to be caught this time, and it’s going to be inside of me, just like you said.”

With a whispered curse, he flipped her on her back, grabbing her wrist hard until she dropped the knife, flinging it to the floor before she could reach it. At first she was afraid he was going to run, but then he was kissing her, pouring all his rage and guilt and obsession and tenderness into her and she couldn’t help but to be caught up in it all and respond. Picking up where he left off, he fondled her breasts, playing with her nipples for a few seconds before he began to suck so hard she knew she’d bruise.

“I wanted to taste your pussy before,” he gasped, tugging down her skirt without unzipping it. “But I ran outta time.”

They both moaned when his tongue made contact with her cunt. He licked her up and down the way his thumb had been teasing her back in his office. Slipping it inside her parted folds, he wiggled it around, tonguing her opening before lengthening his tongue and fucking her with it. Meanwhile, his hands grabbed at her ass, cradling the cheeks and squeezing. Switching it up, he ran his tongue around her clit in circles before swiping across it and then sucking it. It was too much for someone who had never been touched like that before and Kagome came with a sob, releasing her juices onto his face and into his mouth. Her brother-in-law continued to lick her until she was dry and then wet again, hips bucking, pussy aching for something more filling than his tongue.

Inuyasha tossed his ruined shirt in one direction and shucked his pants off, shaking them to the floor. Stroking his hard cock, he stared at her, eyes filled with lust as they traveled over her disheveled form. Going to her, he rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance, coating himself in her wetness and plunging forward slowly, carefully. Kagome bit her trembling lower lip, her eyes locked onto his, each of them watching the other’s face full of reactions to their reunion.

“You take my cock so good,” he purred, kissing her in reward.

“So big,” she said in a shaky whisper. “Give me all of it, now, please!”

With one thrust, he obeyed her, and they both gasped. Kagome saw stars and realized she was coming, the knowledge that the two men were the same overwhelming her and pushing her over the edge. Grabbing her legs under the knee, Inuyasha pushed them up and began to fuck her at a pace that was slow at first but gradually picked up in tempo. For his pleasure and her own, Kagome touched her breasts, mouth falling open in delight when she felt them still slick with his saliva. The sight of his abdominal muscles tightening, how his mouth bared more of his teeth beyond his fangs, how his eyes took on a crazed, feral look had her ready to come again.

The sound of the front door opening made her reach down and touch her clit.

“Come inside me, Inuyasha,” she begged, frantically rubbing herself, not wanting her sister to walk in early, start screaming, and miss the big finale.

Chanting her name from between clenched teeth, he slammed inside her a few more times hard enough to move the bed before letting loose with a roar that would rival a tiger’s, filling her with a new life just as Kikyo appeared in the doorway.

 

 


	3. A Lesson in Restraint

**_Kikyo has worked for years developing a drug that boosts confidence in the user. All her hard work and dedication have done little more than ruin her marriage and use up her time, and her annoying new secretary isn’t making that sudden epiphany any easier._ **

**Note: Imagine a horribad 70’s porno. Congratulations, you’ve imagined this fanfic.**

** A Lesson in Restraint **

The new secretary was busy flirting with one of the lab techs again rather than getting her coffee like she was supposed to do. Rolling her eyes, Kikyo stepped out of her office just outside the lab and entered the sterile, white room. It took everyone a few seconds to realize she was there, and the stupid secretary was slowest of them all.

“Kagome, did I or did I not ask you for coffee fifteen minutes ago?”

The girl gasped, blank blue eyes going wide. “Oh, Mrs. Taisho, I’m so sorry, I’ll—”

“ _Now_.”

Contempt clear in her face, she watched the idiot scramble to follow her orders like she should have done the first time. The girl was twenty, had never even thought of going to college and probably didn’t have the grades to attend if it ever occurred to her. Work-appropriate wear did not exist in her wardrobe. Today, like most days, she wore a tiny skirt that seemed more like a belt. Her blouse was tight and revealing. Her legs were bare, feet in scarlet pumps. How she got her job at the development center for Taisho Pharmaceuticals was pretty obvious with just one glance. Unfortunately, Kikyo was stuck with the incompetent secretary.

In contrast, she was a woman who had been born great and constantly pushed herself towards something more. In college, she had gotten a scholarship not due to her sex but to her academics. Chemistry was her major, and right out of grad school she’d been hired by Taisho Pharmaceuticals, a division of Taisho Corp. In short order, she’d met the CEO and son of the founder, they’d fallen in love, gotten married, and now five years later he was the bane of her existence. After Kagome, that is. The minute they’d come back from their honeymoon, he wanted her to quit working. Her! Like she was any other woman!

Having worked herself into a fury once again, she finished her paperwork and set out for her meeting with the higher-ups. Kagome had not returned from her errand. Kikyo and her team had been working on this new drug for two years. It had put extra strain on her marriage and she was beginning to wonder why she’d ever married Inuyasha in the first place. Plopping the folder down in front of the men who would decide how far she’d be able to take her project, she waited.

“Mrs. Taisho, forgive me, but implementing testing for this drug would be far too risky. We don’t fully understand how it works on the brain, and all the lab rats have experienced severe side-effects.”

Kikyo shrugged. “Side-effects that are completely manageable. It’s not like we wouldn’t be able to find anyone willing to try it. Just give them a waiver and we can see what happens. The money we’ll make from this will make up for all of it.”

Another man cleared his throat. “I myself am unsure if there’s even a market for this drug. A confidence pill? Alcohol’s already a thing. Who greenlit this?”

“Of course there’s a market!” she sneered. A prototype pill, one of many left over from the animal trials, was in her palm. “How many introverts would pay three hundred dollars a pill just to be who they’ve always wanted to be for once in their lives?”

The big boss shook his head. “Mrs. Taisho, we’re bringing an end to your project. If you’d like, you can prepare another, submit it for approval, and go from there.”

She was dismissed. Kikyo stomped back down to her office. They were only polite because she was married to Inuyasha. All the years of work she’d put into this, all ruined.

“Here’s your coffee, Mrs. Taisho! A shot of caramel and extra whipped cream!”

Kikyo grimaced. She took her coffee black. An idea entering into her head, she slipped the quickly dissolving pill into the drink and handed it back to Kagome. “You drink it.” What would the effects be like on someone who was already abnormally confident? It tickled her brain.

“Wow! Thanks, Mrs. Taisho! You’re the best boss ever.” Giving her a quick and very much unwelcome hug, she went back to her computer and didn’t even wait for Kikyo to turn around before she started playing a game of solitaire.

The effects of the drug were much slower on a human. That first day, Kagome showed no signs. The second, when Kikyo brought her a bottle of water laced with the drug, she popped open a couple more buttons on her blouse. By the end of the week, Kagome had stopped wearing a bra or panties and her clothes became much, much sluttier. In a couple more days, her inhibitions were nonexistent, which Kikyo found out in a very direct way.

“Kagome!” she screamed, slamming down on her desk a report full of typos that she’d dictated to the girl just hours ago. Though she was a test subject, she was still a secretary, and she better do her goddamn job.

With a sheepish face, the girl entered the office. Her breasts bounced freely in the clingy pink top that ended just above her belly button. Her skirt was white cotton with a tiny ruffle at the hem. When she bent down to look at the papers on her desk, her ass was half exposed.

“Do you know why I called you in here?” she asked calmly. The drug had made Kagome even slower.

She began to cry. “W-w-why don’t you like me?” she blubbered. “I try so hard and you still don’t like me. Why? I like you!”

Kikyo snorted. “Do a good job and then we’ll talk.”

“Will this make you like me?” Kagome whispered, getting to her knees between Kikyo’s legs.

Pulling her shirt off her head, she revealed her large breasts topped with perpetually hard pink nipples. Until this moment, Kikyo had been denying her attraction to the girl who was her complete opposite, but now she no longer could. Telling herself it was just another part of the experiment, she undid her lab coat.

“Undress me.”

Now the girl followed her command like she never had before: exactly, eagerly. Like a slave. The thought excited Kikyo and she tugged Kagome up by the hair, pulling hard. The girl was gasping and rubbing herself against her like a cat in heat. Massaging the globes of her ass, Kikyo pushed her down on the desk, her pussy juice staining the report she’d been so frustrated about just a couple minutes ago. Spreading her secretary’s legs, she leaned down to taste her. To her amazement, Kagome’s clitoris was enlarged and an angry red. She sucked it into her mouth, moaning at the taste and the sound of Kagome’s pleasured scream. Just like that, the girl came, wetness gushing from her and covering her chin.

“Can I lick your pussy, Mrs. Taisho?”

“In a moment,” she said distractedly, wondering if she should preserve a sample of the cum and test it.

Deciding she had all the time in the world, she sucked on Kagome’s nipples, the firm young breasts warm and soft against her lips. She responded perfectly, whining and arching her back, and for the first time Kikyo was glad the girl had been hired and sent to her. Going back to her chair, she opened her legs and nodded, and Kagome eagerly stabbed her tongue into her cunt, humming in happiness and swallowing her juices. The girl gave excellent head, and it wasn’t long before Kikyo was crying out herself, slamming her secretary’s face into her, suffocating her.

“Do you like me now, Mrs. Taisho?” she asked, licking the shiny mess off her face.

“I do, Kagome. You’ve been very good.”

Even though she’d learned everything she needed to know and came to the conclusion that the drug was a failure, she continued to spike Kagome’s drinks. Sitting on her face, sucking on her tits, and spanking her were the only things she had to look forward to anymore. The relaxation had her mind working on a new project, one that was better than anything she’d done before. Finally, Kikyo felt she was on the right track.

**O\o/O**

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance as he walked into his wife’s place of work. Kikyo had missed their couples therapy again last night. One more strike and the counselor was going to let them go. When she’d arrived home hours later, they’d gotten into a big fight about her work hours and said some things they’d never said before. She’d left and spent the night at the office. He knew the bouquet of flowers wasn’t going to fix anything, but it would show her he was trying.

He hadn’t visited her office since they’d first started dating, but it was exactly the same. To his confusion, a woman who was not Kikyo sat at her desk.

Kagome eyed the intruder with an impassive face. Kikyo had told her to stay put and keep touching herself until she returned, and she’d already come three times already. The man was very beautiful and she already liked him very, very much. Her fingers moved faster under the desk.

“Um, is Kikyo here? I’m her husband.”

She shook her head. “Mrs. Taisho is in a meeting right now.”

Cursing, he threw the bouquet to the ground. “Fuck, of course she is.”

“Hey. Do you like me?”

He gave her a strange look. “Lady, I don’t like anyone right now. Not even me.”

Alarm bells went off in her brain. Tears pricked her eyes. But wait! There was a way to change that! Scrambling out of her chair, she didn’t even pull her skirt down, not noticing when his eyes widened at her exposed parts. Kneeling in front of him, she unzipped his khakis and stroked his quickly hardening cock.

“That’s better,” she giggled, giving it a kiss before sliding her mouth over it.

“Woah, uh, I’m married, all right?!” he protested feebly in a squeaking voice. “Not that you’re not beautiful, but—”

She took him down his throat and then his hands were in her hair. _Fuck_. When was the last time Kikyo had gone down on him? Their honeymoon? And they hadn’t had sex in months. He was tired of masturbating. His eyes crossed and he released a low moan when she sucked on the tip, massaging his balls. Her mouth worked him expertly, coaxing his cum into her throat just as Kikyo walked in the room.

“Well,” she said after clearing her throat, “I think it’s safe to say this experiment has been compromised.”

Gasping, still clutching Kagome’s hair, Inuyasha’s eyes were transfixed on the girl cleaning his cock. He heard Kikyo but couldn’t think of anything to say to her at the moment.

“Those flowers are for you,” he breathed.

“I figured. Kagome, you’ll be coming home with us.”

Shooting to her feet, she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. “Yay!”

“Uh, what’s wrong with her?” he questioned, not able to tear his gaze from her bouncing breasts.

“A lot. I’ll tell you back at home.”

He drove the two women back to the apartment, nearly getting into several accidents when he kept glancing in the mirror and watching Kagome touch herself in the backseat. Once they were inside, she stripped completely, revealing her lovely tanned body. Kikyo slapped his hand away as he reached out to touch the girl.

“Not yet.” Going over to the couch, she sat down and patted the seat beside her. “Kagome, sit down.”

The girl did, only she went straight for Kikyo’s lap. His wife didn’t seem to mind in the least, encouraging her to spread her legs and continue to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her pussy.

“How long have you been fucking her?” he asked, mouth dry. To be honest, he didn’t blame Kikyo. He wasn’t mad in the slightest, though he was a little peeved their roles had reversed to the extent that she had been the one out fucking her secretary under the pretense of working late.

“A few months. You remember the failed drug? Well, Kagome volunteered to be a test subject. This is what happened.”

“Okay, cool.” He wasn’t listening anymore.

Dropping to his knees in front of his wife’s secretary, he began to lap at her cunt, moaning when she ground herself against him. Kikyo kissed Kagome’s neck and played with her nipples. His cock was achingly hard and he pushed the two women down to lay on the couch, shoving himself inside Kagome’s prepared sheath. Her mouth open in a gaping smile, the girl’s eyes urged him on and he was pumping away inside the best pussy he’d ever had. Kikyo moaned and reached down to rub Kagome’s clit, turning her face and kissing her lips. The secretary clamped down on Inuyasha and squealed as she came, her ass raising and her hips thrusting back against him. It had been so long since he’d last been inside a woman that he spent himself immediately, pouring his cum inside her.

“I think this is going to be quite a satisfactory arrangement,” Kikyo said contentedly.

Inuyasha didn’t answer, too busy thrusting his tongue inside Kagome’s pink, sucking mouth.

Having a brainwashed sex slave saved their marriage. They no longer needed their couples therapy, greatly surprising their counselor, who had considered them his most difficult case. Kagome was their therapy. Before they could even begin to fight, the girl calmed the situation down, jacking Inuyasha off with one hand and fingering Kikyo with the other. Their only arguments were over who got more time with Kagome, and those usually ended in a tangle of limbs as well. Everything worked out. Kikyo got to be the career woman she always wanted to be and Inuyasha had his stay-at-home piece of ass. She knew that had he been able to keep Kagome on the drug and divorce her at the same time, he definitely would have, and if she were able to leave him and still keep Kagome all to herself as a secret, she certainly would have. It was a stalemate, but it was better than nothing.

Rubbing Kagome’s bulging belly, Kikyo hummed a lullaby and kissed her sweet former secretary’s lips. She was about to pop. Inuyasha had knocked her up without her permission, but the girl seemed to want the baby, so she allowed it. Jacking himself off, Inuyasha sucked like a baby himself at her nipple, drinking her milk. Kikyo sighed in happiness. Sure, she only had a couple weeks supply of the drug left, but she figured she could make more, even though the recipe was lost thanks to Kagome’s terrible secretarial skills. Maybe. She’d take life as it came at her.

 


	4. Breeding in Captivity

**_In a world where demons are property, miko roommates Kikyo and Kagome have a strange way of using their hanyō Inuyasha for money._ **

** Breeding in Captivity **

Kikyo regretted responding to the CraigsList ad the minute she walked into the apartment.

It wasn’t that it was a bad place. No, it was actually quite nice, nicer than she’d normally be able to afford with the hit her credit had taken from all her student loans and only being able to make the absolute minimum payments. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious living area, decent kitchen, within walking distance from campus. But gods, the woman she’d have to live with was just, well…

Kagome smiled obliviously at her, white teeth not at all stained by her perfectly applied sparkling rose lipstick. The girl was pretty. _So_ pretty. Almost offensively, obscenely pretty. And nice, talkative, outgoing. The whole package. Even so, that wasn’t a problem for Kikyo. Being something of a nerd, she was used to being eclipsed by other girls. Rooming with someone who was her polar opposite was something she could manage. All she had to do was keep out of the common space whenever possible and never let people see them together under any circumstances.

“So you said you’re going to Shikon U, too? Wow! Are you like a grad student or something? You look more like a professor.”

“I’m a junior.” Why the hell did everyone always think she was a professor? Was it the tight gelled bun and glasses? Maybe the turtleneck and twill skirt… Dressing up like she was going for a job interview was probably a mistake. Then again, all her clothes were like this.

“Cool! I’m a sophomore, majoring in dance. I’ve already switched a bunch of times, but now I’m back with my original major. I tried art, music, even philosophy, but of course that was a disaster.”

Kikyo looked at the filthy animal rubbing its nose against Kagome’s bare leg. Gods, she _lived_ with that thing?

“Er, your ad didn’t say you had a…demon.”

The perky girl’s face hardened and suddenly Kikyo felt a little scared.

“Inuyasha’s a hanyō. He’s been in the family for centuries. He’s a living piece of history. Where I go, he goes. You want to room with me, you respect both of us, _got it_?”

Her face heated. Suddenly, she felt rude, even though the other girl was obviously the rude one. “Sorry, I just… They’re rare. I’ve never seen one before. I’m a miko, so I guess my reaction is natural.”

The beast’s ears perked up at the word and he tensed. Kagome, seeming to sense his distress as soon as it happened, began to pet him, running her hands through his hair, rubbing his ears.

“I’m a miko, too.  It may be natural, it may not. I wouldn’t know. Ever since I can remember, Inuyasha’s been there.” She smiled down at him and he continued to push his face against her leg, as though urging her to hurry up and end the conversation. It was just a step away from sticking its face up her tiny barely there pink skirt.

She couldn’t take her eyes off the crouching figure in red. To her relief, she saw he was collared, a strong reiki-imbued lock right in the center, still pulsing with strength despite its obvious age. Still, she was uncomfortable.

“But weren’t they used for attack? It’s been a while since I studied the Demon Wars back in high school. You’re treating him like a, well, like a house pet.”

She pouted. “Inuyasha’s not a pet or a slave. He’s my friend.”

“I understand.” She really didn’t. “But they’re dangerous. After the rebellions, most of the subjugated demons were—”

Kagome’s hands covered her “friend’s” ears. “Inuyasha doesn’t like to hear about those things. It upsets his stomach.”

The hanyō had begun to lick the girl’s leg. Kikyo swore if he began to hump it, she would leave and never ever come back, no matter how much she needed a place to stay.

“Sorry. Uh, so how much were you asking for rent, again?”

Kagome smiled again, bright and cheery. She removed her hands from her pet’s ears, giving them a fond tweak.

“Five hundred a month. This place is expensive, but it’s the only one that will take Inuyasha. I can’t keep up with the rent anymore by myself. I’d be happy if you decided to make this your new home.” Her smile never faltered. It was almost eerie, like a doll. Kikyo hated dolls.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Too good a deal to pass up, even if there was a hanyō present.

She smiled back, the muscles she used trembling and unsure. “When can I move in?”

“Immediately!” Shuffling around in the box of odds and ends on the end table, Kagome pulled out a pair of sturdy green reusable ear plugs. “Here. Inuyasha snores and growls in his sleep.”

Grateful even though the timing of the gift was odd, Kikyo took them and put them in her purse. The less she had to be reminded of the beast, the better. “I’ll come by tomorrow. Is nine too early?”

“Not at all. Inuyasha and I are always up with the sun.”

The older miko cringed. This would certainly take some getting used to.

**O\o/O**

All night she brushed up on the Demon Wars, fear the adrenaline that kept her awake.

Five-hundred years ago, humans had rebelled against the demons that used them as slaves, taking their place as the rightful owners of the world. With the help of miko, a sub-race of humanity that took a thousand years to breed into existence, victory was theirs. Even so, freedom was not won overnight. Had the miko not thought of collaring demons, they would have lost. Using their newly subjugated demons as tools, they forced them to attack their former friends, family, and comrades. Within a decade, the world was theirs, with the surviving uncollared demons having all fled back to whatever dimension they had come from.

Collared demons, while relatively safe, were still not human, and therefore not trustworthy. The collars reduced them to their most animalistic states. Silent and stupid, they even crawled on their hands and knees unless ordered otherwise. If people owned them, it was for labor, and they were never seen by others. The government even had a special force of demons, all of them kept under sedation in a warehouse and fed through tubes, just to be safe. Half-demons were extremely rare, and their collars were specially enchanted so that their human change never occurred.

They were lower than animals. Lower than dirt.

Still, Kikyo reasoned with herself, she _did_ need a new place and she needed it now. The cockroaches in her building were always bad, but when they started crawling out of the sinks and drains, she gave up on trying to make it work. Just yesterday, she had found mouse droppings in the coffee she had been about to drink. That rushed her decision. Her miko powers were strong and if worse came to worst, she could always purify the beast in self-defense. Surely Kagome would understand.

The few possessions Kikyo had all fit in the trunk of her car. A cardboard box of clothes, another of shoes, one for the kitchen and bathroom together, and the biggest one a box of books. Her laptop and purse sat in the backseat. At nine on the dot, she arrived at Kagome’s apartment complex, where to her surprise her roommate and her pet were waiting for her.

“Hey, Kikyo!” Kagome chirped, handing her a warm mug of coffee that smelled strongly of cinnamon. “Inuyasha can take care of the boxes. He likes feeling big and strong and hasn’t had any occasion to for quite a while.”

Struck dumb, Kikyo nodded as the hanyō rose to its full height, towering over six feet, perhaps closer to seven. The world swayed for a bit and she felt fear engulf her again. The mug nearly slipped from her hands. This had been a mistake. The monster took all the boxes like they were nothing, including the heavy box of books she had to enlist her landlord’s help to move.

“Come on up, Kikyo!” Kagome called from the door. “We can have a chat while Inuyasha gets your stuff settled.”

Not wanting to be alone with the hanyō, Kikyo obediently joined with Kagome, almost running to where she remembered the unit to be. Hearing the beast steadily plod along behind her quickened her steps further. Just listening to the sound frightened her. It was like it was intelligent, mocking her human slowness, his very steps a bitingly sarcastic remark about the granny panties she was wearing and were no doubt visible at this angle. Why had she allowed her perfect roommate’s choice of attire inspire her own wardrobe choice this morning? The only short skirt she owned was swishy and light, not appropriate for the breezy weather or climbing up stairs. Damn, damn, damn.

Kagome poured herself another cup of coffee, spraying it liberally with whipped cream and shaking pink heart-shaped sprinkles on top. Kikyo already knew from her tour yesterday that the girl’s entire room was fluffy and pink as well, like the inside of a cotton candy machine. Judging by her pink skirt of yesterday and pink pastel baby doll dress today, the girl’s entire wardrobe was probably pink, too. How did such a person come to exist? Was she a failed science experiment? That would certainly explain her ungodly fascination with the hanyō beast.

“Tell me about yourself while Inuyasha sorts your stuff,” she said in her sweet voice, sitting down at the round table in the kitchen. “We’re going to have to become good friends if we’re going to live together.”

Stifling a groan, Kikyo sat as well. Her ass met the cold wood of the chair and she grimaced, wishing she’d smoothed her skirt down properly.

“Well, there’s not really much to tell. I’m twenty-one, I was raised on a shrine, I have one younger sister, and I’m majoring in biochemistry.” She shrugged. “Your turn.”

She smiled. “I just turned nineteen. You already know my major. Aside from that, I was raised on a shrine, too. I have a little brother and a mom and a grandpa back home.” Her face darkened briefly before she smiled again. “Inuyasha is pretty much my entire life. I do get out and party sometimes with my friends from school, but mostly I stay with him. He doesn’t like it when I’m gone. My puppy has the worst separation anxiety in the whole world.”

Brow wrinkling, Kikyo blew on the hot drink. “He doesn’t tear into the furniture or anything, does he?” Note to self: get a demon-proof lock. Stat.

Kagome laughed, the sound so pretty it summoned the hanyō, whose hideous face was twisted in a smile as well, tongue lolling out as it scrambled to sit at her feet. She instantly began to pet him, tangling her fingers through his moonlight hair.

“Oh gosh, no. Inuyasha knows not to mess with the furniture. Something like that would make Kagome vewwy, vewwy angwy,” she said in baby talk, looking at him with a kissy face, cupping his cheeks before rubbing his ears. “No, he just sneaks out sometimes and comes looking for me. If that ever happens, please don’t freak out and call the cops or try and force him back inside or anything. Just call me. I’ll take care of him.”

The coffee tasted like sewage when accompanied by such a display. “Sure.”

She’d try it for a month and then see if she could get another place.

**O\o/O**

Three weeks of living with Kagome hadn’t been that bad. She kept to herself most of the time, never bothering Kikyo when she was in her room with the door closed. The girl only engaged her in conversation when she was in the kitchen or the living room, and then it was only small talk, asking about how her classes were going or how her day was. Perfectly friendly, not intrusive, not forcibly trying to include her in activities out of pity but not completely excluding her from her life. She never brought any guys home, which was a little unusual. The way she looked and dressed and acted, she had to have been beating them away with a stick. But Kikyo decided not to question her good fortune. She did attend parties sometimes, but she never stayed overnight, and if she did drink it was never to excess. No loud music or television, no dirty dishes left in the sink. She would have been the perfect roommate if it weren’t for that godawful disgusting hanyō of hers.

It watched her. Suspicious. Golden eyes following Kikyo every time she set foot outside her room, her one haven in the nightmare of an apartment. Its animal mind could not comprehend that there was an intruder in its domicile and that she was allowed to stay. She sensed that at the first instance, it would tear her apart, and she was ready, constantly training when on campus so as to be prepared for the inevitable showdown. Already she was looking into places to flee to, but it was so difficult to find anyone who would be as perfect to live with as Kagome.

No sooner than she thought that did she hear the front door slam. It startled her out of her thoughts and she suddenly realized she was supposed to be working on a paper, the one that sat half-finished in front of her on her laptop screen. It wasn’t due until the end of next month, but she liked to be ahead. She even read further in the text to help.

There was a loud, single knock on her door, and then, without any kind of announcement or wait for a response, it opened, revealing a very drunk, very sluttily dressed Kagome.

“W-w-w-what the hell?” she squeaked. She was dressed only in her flannel pajama bottoms and a bra. The shirt she was going to wear to bed was laid out on her covers, but before she put it on she’d had an idea to include in her paper, and there she was.

Kagome flopped down on her bed. “Whatcha doooooinnnn’?”

“Writing,” she snapped, saving her document before slamming the lid. “You’re in the wrong room. Go on before your hanyō tries to come in.”

Some of her wavy hair was in her face and she blew at it. “Inuyasha’s probuh-ly schleepin’. C’mere.”

Rolling her eyes, she sat on the bed. “Should I get you hot coffee? A cold shower? Cold coffee and a hot shower? I’ve never taken care of a drunk before.”

Her blue eyes glittered and rolled to her side. “Y’know, I haven’t gotten any since you moved in. You’re like, bad luck or whatever.”

“And you’re a whore.” Maybe she wouldn’t remember this in the morning and she could speak freely? Yeah, that would be good.

To her surprise, her roommate just laughed. “I wanna show you somethin’.” Without further ado, Kagome dragged her top, which was hardly more than a pink crochet bra, down and exposed both her full, glorious breasts. “Here, touch ‘em.”

Kikyo meant to sneer and call her a name again, but she found herself running her fingers over the dark pink nipples, perfect little circles tightening and buds hardening into points. Kagome bit her lip and released a breathy moan. Kikyo was hooked.

“C-can I suck—”

“You can do whatever you want to me as long as it ends in me cumming.”

A hushed cry of delight exited Kikyo’s mouth and she did exactly what she wanted to do, finally tasting the tantalizing flesh of her roommate. Her tongue toyed with the nub as she moaned and sucked, switching between breasts.

Somehow, she ended up on her back, bra unhooked, while Kagome’s bare pussy ground into her flannel pants, leaving a warm wet spot. The younger girl’s tight white skirt was pulled up and looked like an out of place belt. Her tits were still free, jiggling just out of Kikyo’s reach. At the moment, however, that hardly mattered, since Kagome was pinching her brown nipples, rubbing and teasing them, cupping her breasts.

“Please!” Kikyo gasped, shaking and desperate. She’d never been this intimate with another person before, and never had she even entertained sexual thoughts of another woman, but she was loving every minute of their encounter and never wanted it to end.

Kagome leaned down and kissed her, her tongue entering her mouth without resistance and playing around before exiting. She bit her lip and gave her a mischievous smile.

“You’re so fucking hot without your glasses and stupid bun.”

“Fuck me!” she begged, spreading her legs and arching her back, offering herself as a willing sacrifice to the goddess whom she longed to serve.

That pretty, talkative, infuriating mouth enveloped her nipple and everything heterosexual in Kikyo was eliminated, at least for the time being.

Unlike the sloppy gentleness Kikyo had shown, Kagome was wild and fierce. Every arousing touch she gave was followed with pain. Sucking and teasing her nipples until they were so sensitive she was out of her mind and then biting them, not nipping, _biting_. To her complete and utter shame, she moaned like a slut in response. Damn it, Kagome was making her into her bitch. The thought evaporated when her tormentor/lover rose to her knees. Before she could question her, she sat down hard on Kikyo’s face, her spread pussy lips suffocating her.

“The faster you make me cum, the faster you can breathe again. And then, if I feel like it, I’ll get you off, too.”

The words were cruel but the tone was sweet and filled with benevolence. Moaning her consent, she began to lick, speeding up when hands grabbed her hair and tugged upward, controlling her, imprisoning her further. The taste of Kagome was sweeter than honey, richer than wine, more fulfilling than life-saving water. Though at first her scalp stung from the rough treatment, her newfound adoration dulled it until all she could feel was the throbbing ache in her own cunt, her pressing need for release, and Kagome’s generous juices and warm body. Kikyo longed to be even closer to her, to be one in a way no two women could ever be. Her hands came up of their own volition and cupped the ass riding her face, grabbing and squeezing the both soft and firm peaches.

“Fuck, yes, play with my ass!” Kagome commanded.

Kikyo was as unfamiliar with dirty talk as she was with sexual intimacy, but now she knew she liked them both pretty equally. Obediently, she stuck a finger in up to the first knuckle, wiggling it a little, intending to go further, but the torrent of cum that accompanied Kagome’s shriek of pleasure filled her mouth and had her feeling like she was drowning. Her roommate kept her promise and left her face, and Kikyo shivered, suddenly cold.

“Stand up.”

“W-what?” Kikyo gasped.

“I said stand _up_.” Kagome’s face was twisted in anger and she slapped her ass, shocking the older girl into scrambling to her feet. “End of the bed. Yeah, by the bedpost.”

“…And?” Kikyo resented being told what to do. Well, it wasn’t that in itself, it was just that it didn’t seem like the commands were going to lead to Kagome giving her an orgasm.

She smiled and it nearly blinded her. “Fuck it.”

Kikyo nearly responded with a “fuck you”, but then she examined the bedpost in question. The wood was not too thick, not too long, a nice-looking design with some serious possibilities, a slight bulge on the top… She could make this work. Now she wanted to do it. While she hadn’t ever been with a man or a woman before tonight, she was no stranger to self-pleasure, and had gone through quite a few dildos and vibrators. Before she could even think it through, one leg was up and she was pressing herself against it, teasing her clit with one of the angled edges at the top, lubing it a little with her own juices. At this point of arousal, it was sheer bliss. Kagome scooted over, a pretty little smirk on her mouth.

“Ride it until you cum. Give me a show.”

Those words had her whimpering and she leaned forward, rested her hands on the bed, and with a slight lift of her hips, she began lowering herself on to the bedpost. It was a bit difficult to get the larger part on top inside, but she was so worked up she made it happen, crying out when it filled her completely. Raising her hips, she began to work them in circles, getting a feel for it. Another slap on her ass surprised her and she gasped in pain.

“What the hell was that for!?”

“I said ride it,” Kagome hissed, her blue eyes alight with the hottest fire in existence. “I told you to fuck it, not make love to it. I want to see these bounce.” One of her hands reached out and cupped Kikyo’s breast, the other pinched her nipple hard, twisting it. “I want to see you out of your fucking mind.”

Kikyo was obeying before her demanding roommate even finished talking, fresh juices dripping out of her and leaking down the bedpost she was so intimately involved with. Apologizing to her thigh muscles and pussy in advance for how they’d be feeling in the morning, she began to work the post again, this time slamming herself down, crying out when she saw stars. Kagome was whispering naughty words of encouragement, licking the sweat from between her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Each bit of contact spurred Kikyo on and soon she was a mindless, drooling whore babbling nonsense as she penetrated herself, wanting to take more even though there was no more to take.

“Perfect,” Kagome purred, barely getting through to her through the haze of lust. “Now cum.”

Like magic, she did, spasming and moaning and jerking, trying to prolong her orgasm by continuing to fuck herself, clutching her own breasts and pinching her nipples.

By the time she recovered, Kagome was gone.

Unperturbed for some reason, knowing it would happen again, Kikyo sat back down at her laptop. All the stress had just melted away and she had a brand new and better idea for her paper. A grin overtook her face. She should thank Kagome in the morning.

**O\o/O**

There were many, many repeats of that night, all different and no less exciting than the first. Kikyo had done things she’d never even dreamed existed, had humiliated herself in every way. Her wardrobe had been completely changed, everything chosen by Kagome but bought with her money, her outfits laid out on her bed every night, always sluttier than even Kagome’s clothing. She skipped school more often than she attended, changing her schedule to fit Kagome’s, waiting outside of her classes until she made an appearance. When Kagome had a problem with one of her Gen. Ed. classes, she’d brought Kikyo with her to her professor’s office, and in half an hour her grade was changed from a D to an A. While she hadn’t enjoyed having her every hole plugged by the old man, she loved that she’d helped Kagome.

Sometimes, in her rare moments of clarity, she thought she was as pathetic as that awful hanyō.

Inuyasha, as Kagome called it, was still around. The only genuine kindness Kagome exhibited was towards that evil creature. Her roommate insisted that most nights be spent alone with her hanyō or else he would get “lonely and sad”, which Kikyo knew were higher emotions animals weren’t capable of. A part of Kikyo deep down thought that if it weren’t for that thing, Kagome would share her bed with her, her time with her, her life.

On the nights Kagome dedicated to her pet, she would tie Kikyo up, stick a vibrator in her pussy, and lock her door. Sometimes she suspected that the younger girl put some sort of sleeping drug in the hot chocolate she gave her before bed, because after an orgasm or two, she would pass right out with such force that it was unnatural, not waking even when Kagome came in later and untied her, removing the vibrator as she did so.

After three months of such an arrangement, Kikyo decided to test her theory. Skipping the hot chocolate, she patiently waited for Kagome to go through their routine, allowing herself to be tied, blindfolded, gagged, and penetrated. When Kagome finished, allowing herself a moment to tease her roommate’s nipples and flick her clit, she left without a word or another look. When her footsteps faded to nothing, Kikyo’s tied hand reached for the knife she had taped behind one of the wooden posts that made up her headboard. It took her a little over an hour and three orgasms, but she finally cut and untied herself free. Cleaning the dripping mess between her legs on her sheets, she quietly left her room, a foreboding feeling in her stomach.

She knew what she was going to find even before she opened Kagome’s door.

Kagome was wearing a big blonde wig and a pink mardi gras mask, but that was it. Her mouth was open in laughing moans as she gyrated atop her hanyō, the sounds their bodies made as they came together and pulled away sickening Kikyo. As for the beast, he was panting and whining like a dog beneath her, claws embedded in the flesh of her ass. Blood was trickling from the wounds, but neither of them seemed to notice, too caught up in one another. Knees going weak, Kikyo leaned hard against the doorway. Gods, there was even a fucking camera. She was _filming_ herself fucking that thing!

Not able to take it any longer, Kikyo yelled, “Stop it! I-it’s disgusting! It’s illegal! He’s a demon! This is so _wrong_.”

Kagome’s laugh was unsurprised, like she had known Kikyo was there all along. She didn’t even stop bouncing on the half-demon’s dick. “This is just how I pay rent, Kikyo. Chill. I post our videos on a fetish website. Now that you walked in, I’ll make even more with a surprising almost-plot. It’ll take some editing, but it’s doable. I’ll censor your face and even give you a cut. Everyone loves watching a slut get caught.”

Unable to think of a proper response, Kikyo just gaped at her. The hanyō was nearing his end; that much was obvious. He was writhing beneath his owner, driving his hips up into her with an irregular fury, arching his back and growling. It was disgusting…and fascinating.

“Do you let him finish inside you?” Her voice was hushed and she was almost unaware she had spoken.

Kagome grinned. Taking the monster’s hand, she brought it from her hip to her face, where she sucked her own blood off his fingertips.

“Of course!” Finished with the blood, she brought his wet fingers to her breast, where he played with her nipple of his own volition. “I lost my virginity to Inuyasha. He’s my best lover and my best friend. I love him.”

With one last powerful thrust, the hanyō emptied himself into the little miko with a roar. Kagome burst into a very vocal climax in response, collapsing on her pet’s strong chest and burying her face in the space between his neck and shoulder. They shuddered together, hips still twitching and pushing towards each other. They were in sync.

When they had more or less recovered, Kagome removed herself from him and went to curl up on her bed, Inuyasha not at all far behind. The hanyō went right to sleep, content and calm. Kagome merely smiled, a beautiful, real smile for once, and kissed him on the lips, drawing the floral pink covers over his large frame before arranging herself so that they were spooning. Inuyasha threw his arm over her and cupped her breast, drawing her closer even in slumber.

“How long have you been doing this?” Kikyo asked. Everything felt like a dream. Well, more like a nightmare.

Kagome smirked at her, a lazily lustful glint in her eye. “Ever since high school…”

**O\o/O**

Contrary to what was popular belief, Kagome’s sexual awakening had come later than most. Boys bored her, girls annoyed her, and her health class disgusted her. While most began to masturbate back in middle school, at fifteen Kagome still had never even touched her breasts directly. She had no reason to. Nothing excited her. She’d watched some porn with her friends a few times, but it had just seemed comical and off-putting. No, sex just wasn’t her thing.

It was around this time that she began to notice Inuyasha in a way she had previously never noticed him before. He had been her primary playmate during childhood and she still loved to be with him, treating him like an actual dog, but now that she had grown-up high school things to do, he’d more or less been ignored by her. After her grandpa had fallen down nearly half the shrine steps, though, most of the duties became hers, and that meant a lot more time with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a combination of guard dog and laborer. It hadn’t even crossed her mind back then, but he was a slave. It didn’t matter if they treated him kindly, which they did, but they stripped him of his personhood.

One of her many duties concerning the hanyō was keeping him away from the shrine visitors, especially the female ones. It was something she used to giggle about, but occasionally, when a very pretty worshipper stopped by and Inuyasha got a peek at her, his pants would noticeably shift in the crotch area. Usually, her grandpa would just beat him with a newspaper and hose him down. Kagome couldn’t bring herself to do such a thing to her “puppy”. His golden eyes just pierced her soul and she would stay with him in the shed or play fetch in the woods until he calmed down.

The more time she spent with him, the more time she wanted to spend with him. It wasn’t too long before her thoughts began to run in a certain direction. Maybe it was because he was the only one who listened to her without interrupting, or the only one she knew wouldn’t share her secrets, but she confided every little detail about herself to him. His face looked like he was so concentrated on her, like he understood, like he’d tell her everything would be okay if only he could speak. It was perfect. He was perfect. Strong, eyes like the sun, hair like the moonlight. If only he were human…

Soon, he acted the way he did around female worshippers around her, eyes focusing on specific body parts, sniffing, following, growling when she tried to leave. Instead of being disgusted or amused by the evidence of his attraction towards her, she blushed. Kagome had finally grown.

Inuyasha always slept outside. Lately, she’d taken to watching him through her window just before bed, sometimes for over an hour. Watching him sprawl on his side, stretched out and relaxed but still tense, always aware. The dreams began almost at once. Inuyasha would do things to her, things she had seen with her friends online. Really dirty things. And he talked to her, too, his lips against her ear, telling her she was beautiful and how much he wanted her. When she woke up from those dreams, her panties would always be soaked, her pussy throbbing.

Every morning after those dreams, even if she showered, once she went outside to begin her chores, Inuyasha would greet her, pawing at the door, nose twitching like mad as he sniffed her. It was like he knew.

It only took her a week of torture before she began to train him.

Taking him away from prying eyes and listening ears was easy enough. The well house had a lock and no one went near there. Since Inuyasha had always liked her more than everyone else in the family, getting him to stay still and cooperate didn’t even require her to make an effort. Never in her memory had Inuyasha ever been without his fire rat, his armor. But he didn’t even try to put up a fight when her shaking hands pulled on the strings and revealed his form.

Inuyasha was even more beautiful than in her dreams.

When it became clear he wasn’t going to reject her or make things difficult, she let loose, covering his body in kisses, tasting his skin, biting and sucking where she wanted to. He yelped when she took his hard length into her mouth. Still lying to herself even as she forced her throat to relax in order to take more of his hanyō cock, she mentally repeated that this was just practice, just for now. It was just that she needed someone to practice with and she didn’t like anyone else.

Just when she was sure he was about to cum inside her mouth, she was pulled off his cock so fast she was certain her neck was mildly injured. Inuyasha smashed his mouth into hers, his tongue dominating her own, fangs nicking her lips until their kiss tasted of blood. Without a warning, he tore her miko robes, shredding them from her body, his claws catching her skin in a few places. Her heart beat faster, not in fear, but in anticipation. The throbbing and wetness between her legs increased and in that moment she knew she would never be satisfied by any human.

Hand on her neck, Inuyasha pinned her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Instead of returning the favor, the hanyō plunged right into her. Though Kagome was a virgin and had never even touched herself before, it didn’t hurt at all. The only thing she felt was an all-consuming urge to become one with Inuyasha. It went beyond the physical. She could feel it in her heart. In her bones. No matter what, she needed Inuyasha. Forever.

After a few thrusts, Inuyasha realized she wasn’t going to run or fight him, and he relaxed the almost suffocating grip he had on her throat. Kagome knew she’d have bruises. Overcome with feeling, she tugged him down to her by his forelocks, bringing him into a sloppy, gasping kiss. Her tongue traced his fangs and she had the first orgasm of her life. The moment she started clenching, Inuyasha paused, inside of her as deeply as he could go, and for the first time emptied himself inside her. For just a second, Kagome wished she wasn’t on birth control.

The hardest part of their love affair wasn’t finding a time and a place, but getting him to stay away from her in front of other people. Inuyasha just didn’t understand why he could force her to the ground and fuck her in the well house or the forest but not anywhere else. It took some minor shocks of purification, but finally he got the idea.

Everything was perfect for a while. Then came her senior year.

Inuyasha was too expensive, her mother said. They’d have to put him down, her grandfather said. The military had already rejected him due to his history and heritage. There was no other way.

Kagome just smiled. In her sweetest voice, she asked them to delay any action until she went away for college. They agreed, since they knew how close she had grown to him (or thought they knew).

That night, she snuck out and went to a strip club. She got the job, no questions asked. For an entire year, she worked all night, every night, barely sleeping, saving up every cent. By the time graduation rolled around, she had enough money for a nice apartment that understood her situation with her “pet” (for an extra fee). The college nearby was good enough for her, anywhere was as long as she was with Inuyasha.

It was just natural for her to keep stripping, though she didn’t work as often as she did in high school. Sure, she could have gotten another job, any other job, but she wasn’t aware of any entry-level position that would have paid her two grand a week. Sometimes, when one of the clients gave her an offer too good to pass up, she even made “private appointments”, in a single hour making more than she did all week.

But a hanyō was expensive to feed. She began to understand what her family was talking about. With all the bills and everything, she barely had enough left over to save, and soon she decided to get herself a roommate. Yet having a roommate turned out to be pure agony. Kikyo was okay and all, but she was _always home_. She almost never had time for Inuyasha, and he was getting grumpy. The gods knew she wanted nothing more than to be with him, but she couldn’t risk having Kikyo find out about their relationship with how prejudiced she was.

She started taking on more “private appointments”, not wanting to completely transition to being an escort but wanting her time with Inuyasha back. Maybe if she made enough money, she wouldn’t need a roommate.

But then Inuyasha started doing what he did back in high school.

A few times, Kagome had gone out on dates, just to try and see if she could be attracted to human men. Of course it had never worked. To be extra sure, she had gone home with the guys and let them fuck her. Every experience was colorless and unsatisfying. She’d go back home feeling depressed and disgusted with herself, ignoring their calls.

Each and every one of them went missing.

At once, she knew it was Inuyasha. When she found a human hand covered in bite marks in the well house, she buried it at the bottom of the dry well, hoping Inuyasha had either consumed or destroyed the rest of the evidence. If the fact that she hated being with human men wasn’t enough to convince her to stop pursuing relationships with them, Inuyasha’s reaction certainly was.

What kept Kikyo safe was the mere fact that she lived with them. Begrudgingly, Inuyasha accepted her as pack. And dominating Kikyo was the perfect way to keep her distracted, and, in the very likely case she would ever discover how much Kagome loved Inuyasha, she had so much dirt on her there was no way she’d ever reveal anything. Plus, it was fun. Some of her clients liked her to dominate them, but most were just boring quick fucks. She never got enough of power games, and it wasn’t like she could ever truly dom Inuyasha.

**O\o/O**

Kikyo felt so many things as she listened to Kagome’s story. Disgust, fear, rage. But what overwhelmed all that was the feeling she got in her nether regions, the hot churning madness Kagome’s mischievous smile and innocent eyes inspired. Kagome, not noticing or caring that her roommate was staring at her with a gaping mouth, lovingly tweaked her pet’s ear. Inuyasha’s hips jerked in his sleep.

“Can I watch?” Kikyo asked, her voice rough out of her dry throat.

Her roommate smiled. “You can do more than watch, Kikyo.”

The bed was big enough for the three of them, but she barely noticed she had moved, so intent she was on touching Kagome and being touched in return. Just when it was getting somewhere good, the hanyō awoke. Shoving her out of the way, Kagome kissed him. It was disgusting, like kissing a dog or a severely mentally handicapped person. His unknowing face was lost in pleasure as she sucked on his longer than human tongue. It was too wet. The sounds they made had her gagging. Abruptly, he switched to Kagome’s nipples, giving them equally wet, sucking kisses. When she was moaning and touching her pussy, the monster switched to Kikyo. Frozen in fear, she merely watched as he drooled on her own breasts. Her mind was screaming at her to run, to shove him away. But all she did was tremble and arch her back.

“He likes you,” Kagome murmured. Was that jealousy coloring her tone? “He doesn’t usually take to people.”

Inuyasha bit her nipple, surprisingly gentle. It sent spirals of pleasure throughout her body and she gasped.

Kagome stroked Inuyasha’s hair, scratching his ears almost sensually. “How about you work with me, Kikyo? You can do what I do. Wear a mask and a wig. We’ll make so much more money if we fuck each other _and_ Inuyasha, and I promise to give you a cut.”

“Fine,” she agreed without meaning to. The hanyō’s tongue was teasing her navel and she couldn’t think anymore.

“Good. We start now.”

Kagome strapped a mask on Kikyo who couldn’t do anything but grind her hips against Inuyasha’s face. Grabbing the remote, she turned the camera back on. The click of the button brought Inuyasha to attention and he left Kikyo’s pussy, face still glistening with her juices. Whining, he began to kiss Kagome again, his cock springing to life the minute their lips touched. Their kiss was slow and deep, as much for the camera as themselves. Temporarily forgotten, Kikyo eyed the hanyō’s cock. It was like a cross between a human’s and a dog’s, but gods, it was unbelievably gigantic. However did Kagome manage to take him inside her tiny body? And she was always so tight, too.

Hypnotized by the display, Kikyo crawled to where they were, surprised when Kagome actually acknowledged her existence and drew her into an embrace, kissing her while teasingly rubbing their breasts together. Kagome bit her lip before pushing her onto her back, getting onto her hands and knees with her face just above her pussy. Seeing his owner in that position seemed to make the hanyō a little bit crazy, and he was growling and driving into her far too fast. Kagome’s face screwed up in pain but melted into pleasure, her mouth dropping open as she released a shuddering breath. Once she had more or less recovered herself, she picked up where Inuyasha had left off pleasuring Kikyo, her very licks distracted.

“Sometimes he knots,” she moaned, nibbling her roommate’s labia. Her eyes were totally dilated and the hard smacking sounds of the hanyō fucking her had Kikyo’s pussy overflowing. “Sometimes he doesn’t. But gods, when he does, there’s always so much cum and he licks it out of me until there’s none left.”

The bed was creaking so loudly that if Kikyo still possessed her sense of hearing she would be afraid of it breaking. But as it was she only played with her nipples and bucked her hips as her roommate held her down and sucked her clit, fucked from behind by her wild half-demon. In just a few seconds, she was cumming, screeching as she experienced the biggest orgasm of her life. Rolling into a ball, she watched with tears of pleasure in her eyes as Kagome began to thrust backwards against Inuyasha’s cock. Her arms trembled and gave out and then she was on her pretty face, begging him to fuck her harder. One of Inuyasha’s hands came to her breasts and began tugging on her nipple with an almost punishing force, twirling it and pinching it. With a few more damagingly brutal thrusts, Kagome was screaming her climax into her pink frilly comforter. Inuyasha made a noise that was between a bark and a groan and came to a stop, slumping over her, his head nuzzling beside hers, sniffing her hair. Kikyo suddenly felt cold.

“Knotted,” Kagome whispered, grabbing her hanyō’s clawed hand and wrapping it around her until he was palming a breast again. “Still filling me up.” Her flushed face was filled with satisfaction.

It took a few minutes, but when Inuyasha’s cock had softened, he pulled out of her, unleashing a small flood of his semen onto the bed. Ignoring it, he went straight for Kagome’s pussy, where his cum continued to flow from. Without skill or care, he licked her, long tongue scooping out juices and bringing it back inside his mouth. His tongue scraped along her clit and asshole in one sweep and Kagome shivered. Kikyo found herself sucking her roommate’s nipples, the urge to make her come again even after all she had already undergone too appealing. Kagome’s body, made for sex, responded beautifully, and between the two of them they gave her two more orgasms.

“This,” Kagome gasped, spooned between the both of them, “is going to be _great_.”

And for a while, it was.

They made a lot of money. Kagome had underestimated how much the addition of another girl would earn them. While she kept the bulk of it, Kikyo still received an almost princely allowance. Kagome was hesitant to stop working at the strip club, so she continued, afraid of her luck running out. But her hours were fewer and she was able to spend more and more time making videos with new and better equipment. Kikyo couldn’t have been happier now that she was included in even this part of Kagome’s life.

But she wanted more.

While she’d given Inuyasha head (somehow she’d managed without ripping her face in half) and he had done the same for her, they’d never actually fucked. Kagome was always the one riding him or being ridden. It didn’t bother her for the first few months, but the more she saw the stupidly satisfied look on her face after she’d taken all of him, the more she wanted that for herself. Broaching the subject with Kagome filled her with anxiety. She was just so possessive of her pet.

It was when Kagome was in the middle of one of her longer shifts that Kikyo was struck with an idea. Usually when his owner was out of the house, Inuyasha moped around her room, smelling her pillows and panties and sulking. The temptation was too strong for her to not follow through, and so she did what she had never done before and entered Kagome’s room when she was not there. Just as she’d thought, the hanyō was face down on her bed, nose buried where she lay her head every evening. He was wide awake, amber eyes glaring at her when she stepped inside. Taking his lack of a growl as encouragement, she went to the bed, stepping out of her robe as she did so.

While his eyes lit up with a small bit of interest, he didn’t move. Kikyo frowned. She’d been counting on him jumping her. Remembering the first of their threesomes, she got to her hands and knees on the floor, facing away from him. A rush of air gave her goosebumps and she felt his monstrous cock probing her unprepared entrance. He pushed inside her and she nearly came right then and there at the feeling of being filled by the creature she despised. He didn’t fuck her like he fucked Kagome. No, he didn’t seem to care if she got off at all, whereas he usually teased Kagome’s nipples or clit. He didn’t kiss her, either. She was just a wet hole for him, and the realization turned her on further. She began to push back against him, wishing he’d pull her hair or spank her like Kagome did. Twisting her nipples, she imagined her hands were her roommate’s smaller, softer, daintier ones. Her other hand worked her clit, and soon she was close to her end.

The door slammed.

“What the _fuck_.”

Kagome’s face was glowing with spite. That was it. That was what Kikyo needed to get off, having Kagome there in the flesh. Choking on her rapid gasps, her pussy clamped down hard on the hanyō. He continued to steadily bang into her until he filled her with his cum. Kagome watched the entire time, face white and hands clenched, eyes blazing with something sharp.

“What’s the problem?” Kikyo said as the hanyō withdrew from her and plodded over to the feet of his mistress.

“You’re a whore!” she hissed, tears spilling from her eyes. “Inuyasha is _mine_. No one can touch him but me unless I say!”

Kikyo rolled her eyes and rose, legs unsteady. “That’s ridiculous. We’re all adults, Kagome. And he’s not a toy.”

“He’s mine!” she screamed, stomping her foot. “You need to leave. You can’t live here anymore. I don’t care if you tell anyone, I want you _gone_.”

Her heart stopped in her chest. “Kagome, please, just—”

“ _Get out_!”

Something boiled inside Kikyo at the rejection and she reacted without thinking. Pushing Kagome out of the way, she grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and injected as much purifying energy into her touch as she could muster without passing out. If Kagome loved the beast that much, Kikyo could only hate him. He had to die. It took only a second, but by the end of it she was sweating and gasping for breath, collapsing to her knees.

“Oh gods,” Kagome breathed.

Kikyo could barely turn her head to look at her, and what she saw was pure fear.

“Oh gods. You broke the collar. You’ve freed him.” She began to cry again, scrambling and crawling next to Kikyo, shaking and small like a scared child. “Inuyasha was a murderer, a warrior. He killed more humans than the next five deadliest demons combined. Collaring him took my ancestor’s life and the lives of everyone in her army. Oh gods, he’s going to kill us!”

Somehow, Kikyo found the will to look where Kagome was looking, at her former pet. Still nude, cock still glistening with her juices, the dazed look slowly melted off his face. Idiocy became a blunt intelligence. His eyes were cold, the eyes of a killer, and they were focused on the two of them.

Kagome began to sob vocally, repeating “Oh gods” over and over. In just a couple sure strides, Inuyasha was in front of her. Kikyo opened her mouth to scream. Inuyasha slapped Kagome.

“Shut up,” he growled.

He hit Kikyo even harder than he had Kagome, with his fist instead of an open palm. Pulling open the top drawer of Kagome’s dresser, where she stored random knick-knacks and props, he quickly found a roll of duct tape and ripped a piece off, slapping it on Kikyo’s mouth with bruising force. Next, he taped her wrists and ankles tight enough for it to hurt.

“I love you, Inuyasha,” Kagome began to babble in a loud voice, hysterical. “I always loved you and I always will, even if you’re like this now.”

He grabbed her chin, hard, from the looks of it. “Shut. Up.” His voice was soft but dangerous.

“You sound just like you do in my dreams,” she said, voice lowering to match his. “Do you remember me? Can you remember us?”

“Shut the fuck up!” he roared, slapping her again.

Kagome obeyed, nearly hyperventilating. Control was slipping away fast.

“I remember every fucking detail from my five hundred years of slavery.” His voice was gravelly and threatening even when he wasn’t trying to make it so. Kikyo had no trouble believing he was a murderer. “I was stupid. All these years. Couldn’t fucking think. Only wanted to please my masters. It was disgusting!”

A sob left Kagome. “If I knew I could release you I would have done it ages ago, I swear!”

He grinned. “I know, you dirty fucking slut. I know your type. You were so desperate for cock that if I hadn’t been in the shrine you’da fucked the kid and the old man.”

The two women stared at him in shock. Kagome cried out as though physically wounded, stunned tears racing down her face.

“But you know what? You were good to me, better than all the rest. Because of that, I ain’t gonna kill you. Instead, I’m getting a more satisfying revenge. You’re gonna be _my_ slave this time, and we’ll take this whore around freeing he rest of the demons. Got it?”

Kagome nodded, eyes shining with love and gratitude, his previous words and actions forgotten. “Yes. I was always more your slave than you were mine, anyway. The videos and the money, leaving the shrine, it was all for you. I’ll do anything to make up for the years before we were together because I love you, Inuyasha.”

He rolled his eyes. “I fucking know, bitch. I’m your walking, talking fetish, you sick, twisted, little slut.”

A shuddering moan escaped her lips. “I always imagined you like this.”

Inuyasha’s nose twitched. “You’re fucking wet,” he said in a deeper, huskier voice.

“Please let me clean your cock,” she whispered, licking her full lips.

For the first time in the past ten minutes, Kikyo began to feel hopeful. Kagome was going to distract him and then they’d be able to escape and go for help.

Inuyasha nodded. “Take off your clothes. Get on your knees.”

Kagome scrambled into position, running her tongue along a thick vein, kissing the head when she arrived there. His cock swelled and grew rapidly. The girl’s eyes were closed in bliss as she tongued his slit. Kikyo began to realize that Kagome looked so into it because she _was_ into it. Her pouty lips took his entire head, sucking, and then she was bobbing up and down his shaft, taking all his cock until her face was pressed up against his dark pubic hair.

“You’re the most sex-crazed whore I’ve ever had on my cock, and I’ve had more whores than any other man I know,” he said, expression torn between amusement and pleasure. “I should fuck your throat until you choke. Have you suffocate and die on my cock. Fill your lungs with cum… _Fuck_ , your mouth is— _fuck_.”

Seeing her moment, Kikyo gathered what little power she had left, hoping it would be enough to at least knock him out. If she could just touch him, touch any part of him, maybe kick out with her legs and get him in the shin or something…

In one quick movement, Inuyasha tore Kagome from his cock. Twisting her hair around his fist, he held his claws to her throat.

“I’ll kill her if you try shit, bitch. I’ll kill her right in front of you and then I’ll kill you.”

Kikyo nodded, glaring at him as she drew her power back inside its shell somewhere in her center. To her amazement, Kagome’s nipples visibly hardened. Her lips parted and her breathing quickened, breasts heaving. New excitement was visible on her shaved pussy lips. Desperately, she tried to twist so she could get back to sucking his cock, heedless of the weapons so close to her fragile skin.

One corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. “Knew you wouldn’t do shit if I threatened the pussy you love so much.”

His grip turned from holding Kagome hostage to displaying her. She looked so beautiful it took Kikyo’s breath away. Lips swollen and a bright pink from sucking, blue eyes wide, hair tangled, cheeks flushed. Her body was stretched out, breasts with their perfectly suckable nipples jutting out, rib cage and soft stomach leading to a juicy pussy and shapely legs.

Inuyasha seemed as captivated as she was. His fingers began running up and down her dripping slit. One ventured inside her and he groaned, adding another.

“How is it you’re just as tight as when you were a fucking 15-year-old virgin?”

With a moan, Kagome pulled him to her for a kiss. Inuyasha pulled away and scowled at her but when she grabbed him again, he no longer resisted. It was like it was the first time and their lips clashed together in a lustful, crazed fury.

Kikyo’s heart sank. Gods, Kagome really _did_ love her pet more than she’d thought. There was no room in a love like that for her. Midoriko may have collared Inuyasha, but it was Kagome who tamed him with her body. No matter what Inuyasha thought, he wasn’t capable of ever hurting her. He was still her pet, through and through.

“Please, Inuyasha, please! I need to feel you in me,” she pleaded.

“You will, bitch. But first, I wanna see the two of you together. Fuck, you look like sisters. Eat her out and then come back to me for your turn.”

Kagome crawled to Kikyo without delay, eyes bright. Through the tape, Kikyo tried to tell her no, tried to tell her they could still escape if they only worked together, that Kagome still had all her power left. Ignoring her, Kagome parted her thighs and began licking the traces of sex from inside her.

“I love your cum,” she moaned. Kikyo knew she wasn’t talking to her. She’d ceased to exist as a person to her. “I love you, Inuyasha, gods, so much.”

Inuyasha came up behind her and began playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples and lightly running his claws over them. He seemed enthralled with the delicate motions of her tongue.

“I know, baby. Take back all the cum she stole from me. The faster you get her off, the faster you can have my cock.” To encourage her, he began to thrust against her pussy, rubbing himself between her thighs.

Kagome’s licking sped up and she began to finger Kikyo’s ass, desperation in every twist and nip. With all her expertise, it wasn’t long before her roommate was screaming behind the tape, thrusting herself back onto her fingers.

Inuyasha smiled indulgently down at a glistening-mouthed Kagome like a parent to a child. “Y’know, there’s a way of subduing priestesses. We were the ones who started the whole collaring thing.”

It took Kikyo a few seconds, but finally the words made their way into her brain. She yelled, trying to say that she’d already agreed to do everything he’d said as long as he didn’t hurt Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted and glanced at her, seeming to understand. “I know her pussy’s fucking amazing, but I don’t think it would hold you long enough to do what I need you to do. I’ve gotta be practical.”

Without a warning, he tossed a few of the beads from his collar that had been laying forgotten on the floor, whispering something and imbuing them with a bright red light. All the other beads responded and soon they were wrapped around Kikyo’s neck in an almost strangling hold before they rested on her chest. Thoughts of Kagome, of freedom, of revenge all left her head, replaced by a foggy vacant pleasantness. She only wanted to obey her master, the hanyō. Her master said something and her body moved to obey even though her brain didn’t understand.

His long, thick cock was pounding into the mistress. Crawling under her, she began to lick and suck, concentrating on her clit and his balls. She longed to feel the both of them spill onto her face, but it was not to be.

**O\o/O**

“You’re going off the pill,” Inuyasha grunted between thrusts. “We’ve gotta repopulate the world, right? Not enough demons, then we’ll make some. You’ll spend the rest of forever getting fucked and bred.”

“Yes! Oh gods, yes!” Kagome screamed, tears of happiness and pleasure streaming down her face. One of her hands gripped his on her breast while the other held Kikyo to her clit.

It was her dream come true.

 

 


	5. Hands on a Train

**_A chance meeting on a train develops into a turbulent, dangerous affair._ **

**Note: I could not for the life of me figure out how to wind this one down/end it, so I just went with a bouquet of clichés. Enjoy.**

Damn. If she didn’t run, she was certainly going to be late to school. Her alarm had gone off at the usual time, and she’d quickly shut it off, immediately going back to sleep and dreaming she was going about her daily routine. Why had her mother not woken her up?!

Kagome stepped onto the train, out of breath and flustered. Great, she was going to look like crap today. She hadn’t had time to shower or do her make-up and now she was sweaty from the run. Intently avoiding all reflective surfaces, not wanting her confidence to take that big of a hit, she wormed her way through the crowd and grabbed one of the poles that still had space for her small hands.

Glancing at her phone, she saw she had fifteen minutes before the start of school. If there were no delays and she ran her ass off, she’d be in her seat just as the bell rang. With horror, she remembered there was a test today. The teacher had announced it two weeks ago and they hadn’t spoken about it in class since, and she had completely forgotten. Oh gods, what was she going to do!?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone nudging her, accidentally brushing across her butt. Shifting until she was out of the way, she felt it again. Was that— Yes, that was a hand. And that touch was definitely not accidental. Kagome stood frozen in shock and the molester took that as acquiescence. His large hands slipped under her short skirt, sharp claws tracing the edges of her panties. She shuddered. Claws meant a demon. Her pussy began to dampen despite herself. Biting her lip, she spread her legs a little, giving permission.

The man tugged down her underwear, leaving her ass bare, and squeezed her there, massaging the globes in his hands. Spreading her apart, his thumbs ringed her asshole, making her shiver. His fingers drifted to her pussy which was gushing and aching for him to fill it. With delicate, maddening motions he gently caressed her, coaxing her into a state of desire she’d never experienced before. It was a struggle to keep quiet, to keep her eyes forward and not look back at him and touch him, but she knew it would ruin the fun if she did. Resting her head against where her hand gripped the pole, she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips together, breathing hard through her nostrils. She nearly fell to her knees when he eased a single finger inside her, wiggling it on the way up. A muted groan sounded behind her and she knew he was impressed by how tight she was, how hard she squeezed that one finger without even trying.

The stranger fucked her with one finger until she was pushing herself down on his hand, begging for more of him. Just when she was about to attempt to reach down and force more fingers inside her, he added another, picking up the pace, thrusting and swirling inside her. Kagome had never experienced this much pleasure without even having her clit brushed against and it seemed like some sort of magic was at work. Whimpering, she willed him to hurry up and get her off before her stop arrived.

As abruptly as he began to touch her, he stopped, and she feared that they had been caught. It had taken everything in her not to cry out and curse in disappointment, but then something warm and hard was slipping between her legs and she felt the heat of him closer. The cock smoothing and sliding against her most intimate areas was big and pulsing with excitement. Lips parted with desire, Kagome reached one hand down and under the front of her skirt, giving the unknown man’s thick and bulging mushroom head a secretive touch. He twitched and rammed the head into her clit, and this time her moan was impossible to swallow. The sound seemed to spur him on and he dragged his cock slowly backward before sliding it forward again. Squeezing her thighs tight around him, never wanting to let him go, her insides melted and her pussy began churning out a crazy amount of juice at the friction. One of his hands enveloped hers on the pole and with the other his thumb began to circle her asshole again. The nudging of her clit and the whisper of anal play threw her over the edge into an orgasm. The man was kind enough to hold her up by the back of her shirt, continuing to use her for his pleasure, coating her thighs and cunt with his seed just as the doors for her stop opened.

Scrambling to exit the train, her hazy brain remembered that she had to hurry, and she ran for school, cum dripping down her legs and almost getting into the fabric of her socks before she pulled out some tissues and cleaned herself. Those were not the kind of stains she wanted her mother to see. A grin remained on her face the entire day, and whenever any of her friends badgered her about what she was so happy about, she just winked and said, “That’s a secret.”

Kagome wasn’t surprised when she was again assaulted on the train the next morning. This time, she was prepared and hadn’t worn any underwear, putting a pair in her backpack for once she arrived at school. This time there was no hesitance; he just pulled his cock out and rubbed it between her legs. One of his hands stayed on hers the entire time while the other swiped against her clit. This orgasm was achieved much sooner than before, giving the stranger time to trail a hand underneath her blouse and brush against her nipples through the fabric of her bra, but they could go no further before her stop.

By the next day, her bra was in her backpack, too.

This flirting, as she liked to call it, went on for a week. As a member of the yearbook club, she was present on campus every day because the club president was a monster, even the weekend, and she wondered if her mystery man had to go into work or if he just was hoping to catch her. Never once did Kagome look behind her, and it got less tempting as time went on. She knew he was a demon and that was enough for her. She’d rather let her imagination fill in the blanks. Surely no reality could ever come close to her fantasy.

At the end of seven days, after another exhibitionist orgasm, she ran off the train as usual, leaving behind her mystery fondler whom she assumed had his own stop further downtown in the business district.

“Hey!”

It was just another person yelling in a very loud and crowded area, so Kagome didn’t pay the voice any mind even though she dimly realized it was aimed in her direction.

“Schoolgirl! Hey!”

Heart pounding, she continued to trot along, hoping that what she suspected was happening was not actually happening.

A very familiar clawed hand grabbed her elbow and whirled her around. Her first glimpse of him was through the tendrils of hair that the abrupt motion had caused to blow in front of her face, and she was glad it obscured her because she was certain her expression was making clear her thoughts.

Wow.

_Wow._

He was certainly not the businessman she’d thought he’d be, married or divorced and growing soft in the middle, a sedentary modern human lifestyle winning the battle against strong demon genes. No, he was beautiful. In a black leather jacket and jeans, he stood head and shoulders above the crowd, long silver hair distinguishing him from the ordinary male like his height wasn’t enough. His golden eyes weren’t looking at her with the same fascination she’d held for him, he actually looked a little peeved, but in the moment she was too absorbed to care.

“Geez, I’m trying to fucking talk to you.”

“Come here.” Grabbing his hand, she tugged him into the nearest alley, some deserted, smelly place between a restaurant and an arcade. “I was going to be late anyway, but at least now I have a reason.”

Confused, he glanced around at the dismal location and said, “What? I said I needed to talk to you. For real!”

Kagome just laughed. Every girl over the age of twelve knew what that meant. Pushing him by the shoulders up against the wall, she squatted, not wanting to kneel in the alley littered with who-knew-what, and unzipped his jeans. His cock was still hard, still damp with her juices, and she took him in her mouth, moaning at finally being able to taste him. He was so big around that she thought if her lips had been chapped they certainly would have split. Even going slowly, she couldn’t take him all the way, and so she massaged the lower part of his shaft with her hand. Taking a peek at her watch, her eyes bugged out when she saw she was already seven minutes late.

Spitting him out, she shot to her feet and bent over, pulling her skirt up, sticking her hands on the opposite wall.

“Hurry!” she hissed at him when all he did was gape at her. “If I’m too late it counts as an absence!”

Seeming to recover himself, he walked over as if in a dream, shuffling with his pants around his ankles, cock bobbing awkwardly in front of him. She almost laughed. Her case of the giggles evaporated when, for the first time, the tip of his cock squeezed into her entrance.

Knees shaking, she whispered, “Fuck me fast, but not too hard, ‘cause I have PE in an hour.”

“Not a problem,” he grunted. “Fuck, I knew you were tight, but _fuck_.”

Biting her wrist to stop herself from screaming, she reveled in the sensation of at first being spread so wide she felt almost torn apart and then that melting feeling of complete and utter goodness. So long and thick, it filled up everything inside her and then some. He was hitting her g-spot, he was hitting her cervix, and she wondered if it was possible to die from being overwhelmed by— Oh, gods, he was flexing inside her, circling his hips, and oh! His fingers had found her clit. Small and hard, he pinched and rolled it between his first two fingers. Just like that, she exploded, and since now she didn’t have to be quiet, she panted and moaned, putting one of her hands on his and making his fingers keep rubbing her clit, sending her into another orgasm. His hips slammed into her harder, faster, until he filled her with his cum, shooting it inside her in several burning hot shots, some of it flowing back out. They stayed like that, breathing hard, writhing together, until Kagome’s aftershocks stopped.

“Oh crap!” she squealed, shoving him off of her. Taking some tissues out of her backpack, she flung a few in his general direction before wiping herself off as best she could. Glaring at him, she said, “This was good, but it wasn’t worth an absence. My mom’s gonna be so mad!” She pulled on her underwear in a huff. There was no time for the bra. “Thanks, though!”

And with that, she left him there gaping after her, pissed off and exposed.

Luckily, Kagome ended up sweet-talking her teacher into only giving her a tardy. With how disheveled she appeared, no one questioned that she’d had a good reason, even though she insisted she did not want to talk about it. The smile that had animated her the last week was even more pronounced and persisted even when she had to skip most of PE due to “cramps”. All day she wondered what was going to happen the next time she saw him tomorrow on the train, if he was going to fully take her there surrounded by passengers…

It turned out she didn’t have to wait for tomorrow.

As soon as she exited school, there the stranger stood, right by the front gate, scowling at her. She stopped right in her tracks, unsure of what to do. Was he stalking her now? Panicking as he approached her, she stood perfectly still like he was an approaching T-Rex.

“I meant it when I said I needed to talk to you.”

Mouth dry at how his voice was even sexier when he was angry, she said, “Okay. Fine.”

Her favorite dessert café was across the street from the school. Always crowded, it seemed like a good place to take a potentially dangerous deranged stalker. From there, she’d figure out how to deal with him.

His nose wrinkled when they entered, eyes taking in the bright yellow walls and prints of unicorns and rainbows and flowers and hearts and kittens. There were at least three framed posters with some sort of cutesyfied animal saying “Feed me and tell me I’m pretty.” A visible shudder ran through him.

“My favorite tables are the ones by the windows.” That was a lie. She just wanted twice the witnesses.

As they sat down, a waitress in pigtails and a checkered apron appeared as if by magic. “What can I getcha today?”

“Hi! I want a big-sized unicorn hot chocolate in pastel with extra happy and a double happy rainbow cake.” They were the most expensive items on the menu and she gave him a look telling him he was going to pay and he wasn’t going to argue about it.

“And for you, sir?”

“Uh, do you have coffee? Just plain coffee. No unicorns or happiness. Just coffee.”

She nodded. “I’ll be back in two shakes of a kitten’s tail!” They were required to say that, but there were no signs that the waitress was annoyed by this.

To avoid making eye contact, she began to play with the powdered sugar shaker, making it dance and spin across the table. She nearly swiped it to the floor when he put a hand on hers, forcing her to look at him and realize for the hundredth time that she was actually sitting down to refreshments with a super hot stalker.

The stranger stared at her for a moment, a gleam in his eye and then he chuckled. “I’m going to be upfront. I took an entire day off work for this, so please listen and think about this carefully. I want to see you again. I want to fuck you on the regular. Not on my morning commute and not in some rank fucking alley.”

“Coffee for you, sir! And your hot chocolate and cake, miss.”

Kagome began to stuff her face. “Didn’t you get enough?”

He seemed mildly appalled by how much food she could fit in her mouth at one time, though in her opinion he should have expected it since she had taken most of his cock just that morning.

“I didn’t, and that’s the problem.” His golden eyes followed her tongue as she licked some frosting from her lower lip. “I have a wife and fifteen to twenty side bitches I call up whenever, but ever since I saw you, I wanted you, and it just keeps getting worse.”

She took another bite of cake. “So?”

“This doesn’t just have to be a random fling. You’re in school and obviously it means a lot to you, so let’s make a deal, okay? Do whatever I want, whenever I want, wherever I want. I’ll give you a salary and entrance to the school of your choice.”

Kagome snorted and blew on the hot chocolate before taking a sip. “I would’ve done it for free.” Suddenly feeling mischievous, she shook free of one shoe and ran her foot up the inside of his leg, pressing into his lap. “You’re _very_ gifted, you know.”

His eyes darkened, a molten gold that made her stomach churn with lust. “I wanna fuck you right here.”

Before Kagome gave in and crawled under the table, she shook her head. “Look, I don’t want to hook up with anyone right now. It was fun, but that’s that. I’ve got a date.”

As if on cue, her date walked through the doors plastered with heart stickers. Quickly, stuffing the last of the cake in her mouth and downing the hot chocolate, she left the table and walked up to him, a genuine smile on her face that had nothing to do with especially satisfying sex.

“Hey, Hojo!”

“Sorry I’m late, Kagome. Water polo practice ran overtime.”

It always did, which was why she’d felt safe taking her other gentleman friend here. “That’s fine. Let’s get a table! My favorite ones are in the back.” The further away from the stalker, the better.

Hojo prattled on happily while she settled in, nervously glancing at the man she’d left sitting alone. To her horror, he didn’t appear to be getting ready to leave. Rather, he was glaring at her, like he hated her for making him want her. Squaring her shoulders, she decided to ignore the weirdo and concentrate on finally landing a date—albeit a study date—with the cutest guy in school.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week!” His smile was infectious and she answered him with one of her own, which only disappeared when she saw him take out a tiny coin purse. “Get whatever you want. Hopefully I have enough allowance left over…”

The waitress came over. Before she could say anything, Kagome ordered a lavender lemonade, the cheapest drink on the menu that wasn’t water.

“I’ll have the same,” Hojo said in a voice that dripped with relief and gratitude. Rifling through his backpack, he pulled out his giant calculus textbook. “Well, best get started.”

Kagome got up and slid next to him in the booth, scooting over until their thighs touched. She felt him stiffen and he smiled at her nervously, blushing.

Perfect.

Back in middle school, Hojo had the biggest crush on her. She’d ignored him. Though he had been cute then, and popular, something about him just made her feel bored. She never figured out what it was. Until high school, when there were more people around and Hojo became even more popular and sought after and his attention began to drift from her. Suddenly, he was the most desirable man on the planet. So she’d set up this date. Kagome did actually need help in calculus, and he was pretty good at it, so two birds, one stone.

The waitress was coming with their drinks, and her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw the sexy stalker guy stand up, grab their drinks, say something to the waitress that had her near tears, and approach their table. Setting down their lavender lemonades like any other server would do, he proceeded to just stand there and stare. At her. Glare, really. His eyes were intense, blazing suns that she could not avoid.

“See you tomorrow.”

And he left.

Any relief she would have felt at his exit was stolen by his parting words.

“What was that about?” Hojo asked, sipping his lemonade. “I’m pretty sure that dude doesn’t even work here.”

Kagome panicked. It wasn’t like she could tell her future boyfriend that she had allowed a strange man to finger her and jack himself off between her thighs for a week on a crowded train.

Summoning up fake tears, she replied, “T-t-that was my old tutor. We hired him from the college and he became obsessed with me. He w-w-w-wanted to take advantage of me but I ran away.” Sniffling, she tried her eyes. “I hope you don’t mind, but I didn’t just ask you here for help with calculus. I was hoping that seeing me with another guy would scare him off.”

“Oh, Kagome.” Hojo reached over and took one of her hands. “Don’t you worry. I’ll protect you from now on. In case he’s following you or something, I’ll give you rides to and from school. Make a police report as soon as possible, though. He could be more dangerous than you think.”

After that, they studied, and, to her great surprise, she actually learned a few things. True to his word, he drove her home in his car, which made up for its lack of luxury by being brand new. When they arrived at her house, she took his hand like he had done hers earlier in the café and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you so, so much, Hojo. For everything.” She meant it.

Enveloping both her hands in his, he stuttered, “I-I can tutor you e-every day and if we ever see that creep again, I’ll make a citizen’s arrest and report him for stalking!”

It was hard not to smile at his earnestness. As she said her goodbye and departed, she sighed, acutely aware of Hojo waiting for her to disappear safely inside her front door before driving away. She was going to miss her morning destressing session. Those fingers of his were perfect, and his cock… Kagome ached gloriously between her legs just remembering it. Why’d he have to go and ruin everything like that? Stupid stalker… But oh, if she’d only known how handsome he was before! While it was true she’d been picturing some hunk worthy of a romance novel cover, the rational part of her brain had told her it was just some dumpy dude who was probably an accountant or something. If she’d known a guy like that was the one fondling her, she would have enjoyed herself so much more. But she shouldn’t think about that now. Hojo was in the palm of her hand, all she had to do was close her fingers and he’d be in her grasp, and he was not the kind of boy a girl let go of.

The next day was difficult. She’d formed a habit of getting pleasured by someone who knew what he was doing every morning, and now that she was back to doing it herself, all she could think of were things she’d already done with the stranger and things she wanted to do. It made her come, but it made her grumpy, too. The feeling lasted all day and it was hard to hide it from Hojo and her friends.

The teacher’s in class phone rang and her attention was brought back to the here and now. The impatient expression on his face quickly turned sympathetic and then he hung up.

“Miss Higurashi, there’s been a family emergency. Your uncle’s waiting for you in the office.”

She ceased to hear a word after “emergency”. All she could think of was her grandpa. He wasn’t in the best of health lately and had fallen out of bed just a few days ago. Had he died? Was he in the hospital? Or what if it was her mother? Maybe she’d had an accident on her way to the grocery store. Or her brother! She ran to the office, heart tattooing a song of mourning even though she didn’t know if she had a reason to mourn.

The secretary was arguing with someone when she burst through the doors. “I already told you, you’re not one of her emergency contacts, I can’t just—”

“I’m here!” Kagome called out, running to the desk. “What happened, what’s going on?”

The crazy stalker was there. This time, he was wearing a suit. Normally, she would have screamed her head off, but she was sexually frustrated and kind of distracted, so all she did was take him in up and down, and damn, he looked _good_. Like _so_ good.

“Is this man really your uncle, Miss Higurashi?” the secretary asked, so agitated her glasses were crooked.

“Um, yeah. More of a friend of the family, but we call him uncle.” She couldn’t stop staring at him and he stared back. “Uh, can I just talk to him in private really quick and find out what’s going on?”

When the secretary nodded her acquiescence, she grabbed him by the hand and took him to the library next door. Since everyone was in class, it was completely deserted, the librarian somewhere on the second floor filing away books or whatever it was she did. Taking him to one of the conference rooms, she closed and locked the door behind her.

“Are you going to have an actual conversation with me now?” he whispered angrily.

“Shut up.”

Grabbing him by the tendrils of hair that framed his stupidly perfect face, she kissed him. It was electric and magnetic and completely absorbing and once she started it was impossible to stop. That he took her in his arms indicated he felt much the same way, and she wrapped her legs around him. Blindly, they managed to set her down on the table, and with a few quick motions, he was inside her. Her back on the table, elbows resting to either side, head raised in order to watch their joining, Kagome mewled at the beautiful sight of his cock disappearing inside her and reappearing. Suddenly removing his hands from where they held her knees apart, he slammed them down or either side of her shoulders and swiftly leaned down for a kiss. She welcomed him, loving the taste and feel of his mouth even more than she loved the taste of his cock. Their fucking was frantic, and so it wasn’t too long before it was over, both of them crying out into one another’s mouths as he spurted inside her.

With a languid stretch, she pushed him off her and got to her feet. She’d have to hit the bathroom and clean up before going back to class.

“Thanks, I needed that,” she sighed.

The stalker blocked the door.

“Ohhh no,” he laughed. “Stay right fucking there.”

Rolling her eyes, she said, “Fine. You have one minute, and then I’m screaming and telling everyone in the world that you’re a rapist and a stalker.”

Fixing his clothes, he gave her a little glare. “I meant what I said. Just be my mistress. You’d get more than enough in return. You said you’d do it just for the sex, so think about everything else and say yes.”

“Ugh, I have a boyfriend!” Almost, her mind added.

An indulgent, almost paternal, smile on his face, he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her softly. “You can keep your boyfriend. Hell, you can have a hundred boyfriends.” Rifling through his pocket, he slapped a piece of paper in her hand.

It was a check. Kagome audibly gulped when her mind processed the big number written on it.

“Go ahead and cash it. I’m good for it and a lot more. Every other week, you’ll get the same amount, and any school in the world you wanna go to, I’ll make sure you get accepted.”

She quickly began to feel overwhelmed. Searching his beautiful face, his unusual eyes for an answer, she received nothing. “Who are you?”

Smiling, he kissed her again. “I’m Inuyasha. And you’re Kagome Higurashi. We’re going to have a great time together.”

Tentatively, she nodded. “Okay.” Her expression changed, turning fierce. “If you’re a criminal or something, just don’t involve me with your shit.” She kissed him again, unable to stop herself, and smirked. “I really would have done it for free, but no take backs!”

He laughed and gave her the name of some fancy hotel downtown. “I’ll be in room 1315. Be there next Wednesday at six.”

Holding the door open for her like a gentleman, he slapped her ass and disappeared somewhere between rows and rows of dusty books.

**O\o/O**

Wednesday couldn’t have arrived any sooner. Suddenly nervous, Kagome found herself indulging in her mother’s more expensive soaps and lotions before remembering this was the guy who’d fingered her on a train full of people when she was all gross and sweaty. That didn’t erase all her anxiety, however. Next there was the problem of what to wear. He’d only ever seen her in her school uniform. He was most definitely into that and her attire was probably the only reason he had approached her in the first place. Should she wear the uniform? Was that what he was expecting? A pout crossed her face. She hated wearing her uniform outside of school. And why should she dress to please him, anyway? Finally, she settled on a blush pink sundress with a white lace hem. A white cardigan would protect her from the evening chill. Rolling her eyes at herself, she repeated once again that it was not a date. It was just a weird pre-arranged booty call.

All the way to the hotel, she worried, and it increased when she saw she was in a very nice part of downtown that she had never been to before. It was places like this that the super-rich and celebrities mingled. Apparently, well-to-do criminals as well. But she needn’t have been so concerned. Before she could even knock on the beautifully carved wood door on his room, her booty call opened the door and dragged her inside, taking her up in his arms and pressing his lips to hers. In reflex, she wrapped herself around him as she had done at the school the last time they were together. This time, he was inside her before the door even closed.

They didn’t even make it to the beautiful big bed she barely had time to glimpse. Instead, he pressed her against the back of the door, covering her neck and chest with searing kisses. Not even looking at her dress, he simply yanked the bodice down, baring her breasts that were bouncing from his thrusts. For a second, he looked like a ravenous wolf to her, maw gaping, tongue hanging, fangs glistening, and then he drew her nipple into his mouth and her head flew back and hit the door, making her see stars. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he sucked her breast and she was finally up close and personal with those ears of his. In the heat of the moment, it seemed like a good idea to lick at one furry, twitching appendage. He tensed beneath her, going still for a moment before groaning and pumping into her twice as hard and fast, switching to her other nipple. Kagome sucked his ear in time with his sucks on her breast, licking it up and down. His hands brought her down hard on his cock one last time and then he came, triggering her orgasm, and lost his balance, almost falling to the floor, making her screech.

The two of them laughed, and instead of putting her down he just carried her to the bed and plopped the both of them down on it.

“Inuyasha…” she whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just like saying your name now that I know it.”

He gave her a relaxed half smile and a kiss.

“I wanted to try something different than our usual hasty fuck, but I couldn’t help myself.” He smoothed a bit of her hair behind her ear, one side of his mouth turning down. “I honestly thought you’d take the money and run.”

Kagome laughed and cupped his cheek in her hand, suddenly feeling affectionate. “I thought about it, but I do kind of like you.” The tips of her fingers traced the shape of his lips.

Kissing her fingers, he said, “Why’d you let me touch you on the train to begin with, anyway?”

“Why’d _you_ touch _me_?”

“Aside from your short skirt and amazing ass?” Slipping his softening cock from inside her, he filled the place it used to inhabit with his fingers, moving them in lazy circles. “I never even thought of doing something like that before. But then you were there and all these dirty fantasies I didn’t even know I had started running through my mind. It drove me crazy and I had to have you.”

“I almost shoved you away from me and ran, but then I felt your claws.”

One of his brows raised. “Are you one of those demon fetishists?”

She slapped his shoulder. “No! I’ve never been particularly into demons before, but it was just what I needed right then.” Moving closer to him, she began to touch his chest. “If I knew you were—”

“What, a half-demon? You never would have gone along with this?”

“Ugh, no! Listen. If I knew you were so handsome, we would have ended up in that alley on the first day.”

Eyes back to being intense, his fingers began moving faster inside her and she couldn’t help but to whimper.

“Have you ever had anything in your ass before?”

She winced. “Do I have to?”

“No, but I’d like it if you wanted to at least try.”

Kagome couldn’t stop herself from pouting. “If you’re going to fuck me there, _please_ take it slow. You’re a monster and I don’t feel like dying tonight.”

Inuyasha laughed and took his fingers from her. Reaching to the side of the bed, he pulled out a black overnight bag. Pulling out a small purple thing, he motioned for her to turn over. Obedient, thinking of the money and also how good everything was so far with him, Kagome waited, curious.

“This,” he murmured, pushing the tiny toy against her asshole, “is a vibrating butt plug. I have an app on my phone that activates it.” He began to push the little thing inside her, stretching her hole open, and then she closed around it. The strange fullness was something she guessed she’d get used to given the time. “You’re gonna wear this night and day. Turn back over.” Anticipation fluttered in her stomach and he smiled down at her, another toy in hand. Bringing his face down to her sloppy cunt, he spread her apart and kissed her clit. He attached some strappy thing to her like underwear. “This is a little vibrator just for your clit. I can also turn it on and off from my phone. Both of these are waterproof. I’m going to activate them at random, whenever I want you to squirm.”

Kagome felt like she should be angry, but she’d never been more turned on in her life. It was more psychological than physical at this point, however she knew that would change as soon as things really got going.

“Never, ever touch yourself or I’m going to have to give you a terrible punishment.” His face was very close to hers now and she silently begged him to kiss her. “I’ll know if you do.” His hands roamed her naked breasts, playing with her distended nipples. Both toys suddenly activated and Kagome immediately felt on the verge of an orgasm. Then he shut them off. Then he turned them back on again. Then back off. “I want to see you tomorrow at three-thirty in this same room.”

“I have a date!” she gasped.

Inuyasha frowned. “Fine. Five, but no later.”

It took her a second before she realized she was being dismissed. With shaking hands, she fixed her clothing back into place and smoothed her hair. Part of her—most of her—wished he’d follow her onto the train and molest her again, but instead he made a phone call, and she could barely make out him calling someone “honey” in a whisper.

**O\o/O**

The dual vibrations woke her up half an hour earlier than her usual time. Brought gasping into consciousness, Kagome quickly realized what was happening and ground her ass into the mattress. Would putting a pillow between her legs and riding it go against his no masturbation rule? All he’d said was not to touch herself, and the more she thought about it, the more that didn’t seem like actually physically literally touching herself. About to come, she reached for her pillow, wanting to intensify the experience. Exactly at that moment was when that bastard Inuyasha shut off the toys.

Cursing him, she realized that she was now officially running late. Speeding through her morning routine, she managed to make it outside right as Hojo pulled up.

“So. I’ve been thinking.”

“Mmhmm,” Kagome nodded, mind drifting to thoughts of what was going to happen after her date tonight.

“Well, uh, we’ve been spending a lot of time together, and I really like you, so I was just wondering if you felt the same way…”

“I do!” she chirped, maneater senses on alert from how awkward he was being.

“Kagome, doyouwannabemygirlfriend?”

She laughed at the blush on his face and leaned over to kiss him. On the cheek, of course. She couldn’t have him thinking she was easy.

“Yes, Hojo. I would love that.”

They held hands the rest of the way and Kagome was happy. Finally, she had her first real boyfriend, and best of all, it was Hojo.

Inuyasha was persistent in tormenting her, and almost psychic. By the end of first period, she’d learned not to squeak in surprise when the toys began to vibrate. Every time she was on the verge of orgasm, clutching her pencil in her trembling hands, trying not to break it, face tilted down so no one could see her look of ecstasy, he shut it off.

By the time lunch rolled around, she’d had enough.

Since the bathrooms on the second floor were almost always deserted at that time, she took refuge there. Slamming the stall door behind her, Kagome leaned against one wall, propped a foot up on the other, and broke the rule. It was paradise. She’d never taken the time to tease herself before, being impatient and overly fond of instant gratification, so this day had been an unbearable trial. Fuck Inuyasha, she thought, she needed this. Thoughts of him made her move her fingers faster. Imagining his hands, she reached and began to tug the butt plug in and out of her, not enough for it to fully come dislodged, just enough to quicken her release. In a minute, it was over, a sparkling cascade of lights blinding her as she panted. Orgasm fairies, she giggled to herself.

Rational thought returned.

 _Shit_ , he’d said he’d know if she touched herself. Kagome began to panic. Would he not want to be with her anymore? The money and his other promises didn’t even enter her head. All she feared losing was him, or rather, the things he did to her. But he was probably just bluffing. And she’d really, really needed that! If she hadn’t taken the initiative, her date with Hojo would have been ruined by her gravy brain and dripping panties. And what if he’d brought her to orgasm during their study session? At least now she’d have a fighting chance.

Their first real date as boyfriend and girlfriend was something Kagome ended up regretting. Hojo was so sweet and attentive and excited, telling her he’d announced their relationship to all their friends and to change her various social media accounts to reflect her new relationship status, taking a selfie with her that he instantly made his new profile photo all across the internet. She barely heard a word he said, and when she did, it was always annoying. All she could think about was her rendezvous at the hotel later, reminiscing on how Inuyasha’s cock had felt inside of her. They’d taken things up a notch and it was a little scary but she couldn’t wait to find out what he was going to do to her tonight. Fortunately, her boyfriend didn’t realize her mind wasn’t on his incessant chattering. When she smiled sweetly and said she was going to study at the library and she’d call her mother to take her home, he barely argued with her before kissing her goodbye.

She was early to their meeting but she couldn’t force herself to wait around for another hour. Never even considering that he had a life and probably wouldn’t be there so soon, she rushed to the hotel. Just as before, she didn’t even knock on the door and he opened it. Inuyasha dragged her inside, throwing her on the bed like luggage. A single surprised laugh escaped her lips before he was on her, kissing her like they hadn’t seen in each other in weeks instead of not even twenty-four hours, his body weighing her down and imprisoning her in a way she never thought would delight her so very much. Desperately, she clawed at his clothes, trying to unbutton his shirt before finally realizing it was a t-shirt and dragging it over his head. She’d just managed that when he flipped her over, grabbed her arms, and a distinct clink and coldness on her wrists alerted her to what was happening. Freaking handcuffs? And the asshole had a strong as hell grip on her ankles. Even with only one hand, she was completely immobilized.

“What the hell!?” she rasped, squirming and trying to look back at him, glaring at him through her tangled mass of hair.

He spanked her, looking like the devil himself, one hard slap with the palm of his hand.

“Ow! That really hurt, Inuyasha!” He spanked her again and she yelped. “Inu _ya_ sha! Are you even listening to me?”

Then the vibrations started up again. Like he didn’t want to make this too nice of an experience for her, her tormentor began to spank her fast and even harder, raining down blows one after the other. The pain caused her to clench her ass with each strike, closing even further around the anal plug buzzing inside of her. Her nipples were caressed by the sheets as she struggled to free herself. Kagome was too shocked to even think. All day she had been looking forward to this, and this is how he chose to treat her? Tears stung her eyes and she began to cry.

“Stop it! I said _stop_! I swear I’ll never see you again if you don’t stop right n—” The rest of her sentence was interrupted by her own surprised moan. The pleasure she’d barely known she’d been experiencing exploded inside her. Had she really come just from that? Did that mean she liked it? She continued to orgasm, over and over, and Inuyasha’s spanking turned into fondling and grabbing, prolonging the experience.

Before she was finished, he released the hold he had on her ankles. It didn’t even enter her mind to move since the ongoing vibrations kept sparking new, smaller orgasms that held her there quivering on her stomach. Easing his hips between her thighs, Inuyasha slammed into her, not an ounce of restraint in his move. Brutal thrust after brutal thrust assaulted her, shaking the bed, and she mewled and moaned along to the rhythm the panting man on top of her was setting. One of his clawed hands went to her hair, and, twirling the entire length around his fist, he lifted her up with ease until his lips were against her ear.

“Touch yourself,” he hissed.

And Kagome obeyed. The handcuffs made it a little difficult, but she managed, a whine building up in her throat as with fingers from both hands she mindlessly rubbed her clit, moving the little vibrator in any way she pleased. The greatest orgasm of all engulfed her and she came with a poorly muffled scream that ended in a gurgle, clenching around Inuyasha’s cock. Keeping her upright, his other hand grabbed her hip harder and he drove up into her, slamming inside with something that felt like fury. A roar signaled his end and he spurted inside her. With a satisfied groan, he laid the both of them down and spooned her, burying his face in her hair as they recovered, at last shutting off the maddening vibrators.

“Told ya you’d get punished.”

Not reacting to his words, Kagome concentrated on her private thoughts. She had never thought it possible that sex could be like this. It was scary and dark and unpredictable and _fun_. And Inuyasha made it that way.

“Did you set up cameras in the girls’ room like some kind of pervert?”

Inuyasha just laughed and kissed her behind the ear, nuzzling her. “Nope. My nose tells me everything I need to know. But I wanted to punish you, so I may have overdone it on purpose.” He laughed again when she kicked his shin with her heel. “Did you really finger yourself in the bathroom? Fuck, I kinda wish I did put cameras in there now.”

“I’d be happy to recreate it for you if you unlock me,” she said in her sweetest Sunday school voice.

“Nope. I’m not done punishing you yet.”

A thrill of excitement ran down her spine. “What do I have to do?”

Voice heavy with desire, he responded, “ Crawl between my legs and clean my cock. We’ll take it from there.”

Kagome jumped to obey, taking his mostly soft cock and licking it, enjoying not so much the taste of him as the feel of him. When he was fully hard, he pulled her off him by the hair.

“That’s enough,” he growled. “Stay on your knees and turn around.”

She thought she heard him shuffling through what she assumed to be that same overnight bag. His hand smoothed down her back, both comforting and arousing her. Then she felt the anal plug she’d gotten so used to be removed from its spot. The act tipped her off to what was to come next and she began to tremble. To her secret shame, she had been waiting for this, anticipating it, wanting it. One thick finger slick with lube circled her entrance before probing her, wiggling its way inside her tight hole, pumping in and out of her slowly and with care. Her entire body felt hot with a forbidden heat. Another finger dripping with lube was introduced and this time she had to grit her teeth and clench the sheets, forcing herself to relax and accept it. Making soothing sounds, Inuyasha continued to steadily finger her ass, his free hand stroking her shoulder, her ribs, sometimes her stomach. The instant she relaxed, he jammed a third finger in, making her bite her lip in pain. Inuyasha began to pull at her nipple, the teasing pain there distracting her from the other pain until it faded to a mere discomfort.

“Ready to be my backdoor slut, Kagome?” Inuyasha murmured, withdrawing his fingers and giving her one spank. When all she did was gasp and wiggle her behind for more, he chuckled. “Fuck yeah, you’re ready.”

The first push of his cock against her had her tensing up, but his patient hand on her breast again gave her the fortitude she needed to relax herself. Biting the sheets in her confused jumble of lust and anxiety, Kagome breathed hard, accepting the thick length that ever so slowly progressed inside her. Inuyasha’s palm was sweaty, telling her he was restraining himself. Overcome by a desire to please and be pleased, Kagome bucked into him, taking another fraction inside. His fingers hadn’t stretched her this much. Panting and dripping sweat, body strained, she couldn’t stop the animalistic mewls and soft grunts that escaped her. Amazingly, he finally fit the entirety of his cock in her ass, and she hadn’t split apart. His pull back wasn’t quite as slow as his push in, but it was still much too slow for Kagome. She understood he was trying to be gentle, not wanting to injure his human lover, but she could take it, she really could!

Pushing back against him, she said in the only voice she could muster, a breathy one that screamed sex, “Hurry and give it to me, Inuyasha. Give all of you to me.”

“Fuck—shit— _yes_ ,” he panted, ramming himself into her.

“You touch me this time. Please?”

In lieu of giving her a response with words, he simply kissed her neck, keeping his mouth there sucking and gnawing as his hand rubbed her pussy. Their frenzied movements brought them to completion, Inuyasha first and then Kagome a few seconds later. Both breaking heavily, they collapsed back on the bed. Fishing the key from where he hid it under the pillow, he freed her from the handcuffs.

“You’re amazing,” he said, breathless.

“I know.” Her entire body felt like she was glowing from within. Hell, she couldn’t feel her legs.

Inuyasha smirked. “You seemed pretty starved for cock. Is your little boyfriend not satisfying you?”

All her good mood evaporated, just like that, replaced with bitter anger. “How ugly is your wife that you have to pay a girl you don’t even know for sex?”

In a flash, he had her pinned to the bed, hand on her throat, claws pricking her skin dangerously.

“Don’t fucking talk about my wife!”

“Then don’t fucking talk about my boyfriend!”

They glared at each other for a few seconds before he released her. “You need to be punished some more. Need to learn your goddamn place.”

“You’re the one who needs a punishment.”

Impulsively, she slapped him. Inuyasha was so stunned that he actually allowed her to push him on his back. Seizing the opportunity, she straddled his face.

“Grrrrmmmfgh!”

“Ugh, shut up!”

Rocking her hips back and forth, Kagome began to ride him. His hands grabbed her thighs, warning her to stop or he was going to throw her to the floor. Despite that, she giggled when she saw his cock getting hard again. Leaning over his body, loving the feel of her flesh touching his, she nearly put his member in her mouth before she remembered what they’d just done. Instead, she wrapped a hand around him, pumping his cock. The change in his treatment of her was immediate. He went from nibbling a warning on her inner thighs to licking her. Quickly, she realized that this was now a competition. Whoever came first lost. With how excited he always was (must be a demon thing) and how worn out she felt, Kagome was certain she’d be the victor. But then his tongue did a thing and it was like he knew her body better than she did and she was catching up with him. After a few more minutes, both of them racing and trying to hold back, they came at the same time, her all over his face and him all over her hand. Their power struggle determined that they were equals.

“I won!” Kagome insisted at the same time Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like a muffled version of what she’d just said.

She collapsed to the side laughing and it must have been infectious because soon he was too. The laughing turned to kissing and the kissing turned to cuddling.

“Told ya we’d have a good time together,” he whispered into her ear before kissing along her jaw.

Their shower was longer than it should have been. Several times they almost came together again, but it was getting quite late and she knew she had to leave. The hardest thing she’d ever had to do was leave the shower without giving him one last kiss, but she did it, wrapping herself in a towel and searching for her underwear.

“I wanna see you at the same time tomorrow.”

“Can’t,” she yawned. “Tomorrow’s Sunday. I’ve got club and then chores.”

“Is that gonna take all day?” he asked, brow creased.

“Yup.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

Getting out of the shower himself, Inuyasha ignored the towels and ripped hers off her body, smiling at her shriek. Carefully, he worked the anal plug back inside her and strapped the vibrator against her again.

Meeting his eyes in the mirror, Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. “Go easy on me, okay?”

Inuyasha kissed her and slapped her ass. “Get going before I fuck you again.”

**O\o/O**

Glad for the break from Inuyasha’s attentions (which was very much needed lest her vagina swell shut), Kagome enjoyed the day with her family. Somehow, everything which had seemed boring before was now precious. Even dressing up as a miko, which she normally hated, was fun. And was it just her, or was she looking prettier today? She couldn’t stop smiling. Even the annoying tourists and visitors weren’t bringing her down.

“I’m looking to buy a love charm.”

Kagome jumped at the low voice tickling her ear, whipping around to see who was behind her. Her rapidly beating heart recognized him before she did. Inuyasha was there, in a suit again, looking _so good_ again.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered, wide eyes looking around to see if anyone saw her talking to him. “And how the hell do you know where I live!?”

Not offended, he simply backed her up against the God Tree, hand on either side of her head, eyes boring into hers. “Your business is my business. And I wanted to see you.”

She barely heard him. Eyes already fluttering closed, she tilted her face up, getting ready for the incoming kiss.

“Kagome! Time to break for lunch.” She pushed Inuyasha away from her just as her mother appeared. “Who’s that?”

Before Kagome could sell him a love charm and pass him off as just another visitor, Inuyasha bowed and smiled.

“Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. I’m Kagome’s math teacher. Mr. Takahashi; she’s probably spoken some about me. She’s been struggling lately and I was just checking up on her and offering some more hands on help.”

A concerned expression immediately washed over Mrs. Higurashi’s face. “Oh goodness! I thought Kagome was getting tutored by her friend Hojo?”

He nodded. “Yes, but unfortunately the boy is sorely lacking in the skills necessary to keep Kagome’s attention.”

She beamed at him. “Thank you for all you’re doing for my daughter. Would you like to stay for lunch? It would be no inconvenience, and I’d love to hear about my daughter’s progress.”

“Sure thing! I’d be honored to be a guest at your table.”

Mrs. Higurashi happily went back into the house to put the finishing touches on the meal. Once she was out of sight, Kagome shoved Inuyasha as hard as she could, barely moving him, and then only because she’d taken him by surprise.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” she whisper-screamed at him. “This wasn’t part of the deal!”

He just shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Like I said, I wanted to see you.”

“You’re invading my privacy. You’re overstepping your bounds.”

He just laughed and took her in his arms, playfully walking her back to the tree and pushing her up against it again. Cupping her flushed face in his hands, he whispered, “There are no boundaries when it comes to us.”

Kagome felt the whisper of a kiss on her cheek and then the vibrations started for the first time that day. Still extremely tender and sore from the overindulgence of yesterday, she gasped, the shooting pains she felt quickly being overshadowed by the creeping pleasure.

“Please, Inuyasha,” she whimpered, clutching the front of his shirt. “Please stop. Don’t do this…”

A dark chuckle resonated in his chest. “Your mouth got you into this, your mouth can get you out of it.”

In a rush, she dropped to her knees, intending on giving the fastest blowjob of her young life. Just when she pulled down his zipper, she looked up only to see a soccer ball come flying at Inuyasha’s head. He saw her eyes widen and turned around to see what she was seeing, which only served to get him hit in the face instead of the back of his head.

“Fuck _shitdamnbitchfuck_ —”

Inuyasha held his hand to his nose. It didn’t look like he was bleeding, but he was pissed as hell. Kagome would have laughed if she wasn’t so concentrated on not coming right there out in the open on her family shrine. When she saw Sōta come running over, she barely had the presence of mind to pull Inuyasha’s zipper back up and get to her feet.

“Who’re you?” Sōta asked, addressing Inuyasha directly without fear or any kind of apologetic attitude. Before he could answer, he continued, “Will you play with me?”

The poor man just stared at the kid with his mouth gaping open, torn between yelling at him and dismissing him.

“DEMOOOOON!”

“Oh, gods.” Kagome covered her face with her hands. Of course this was going to happen.

Her grandfather flung worthless ofuda after worthless ofuda at Inuyasha, who lazily swatted them out of the air with detached irritation. Vibrators still buzzing away, she started to uncomfortably snort-giggle at the parade of awkward that had happened in reaction to Inuyasha’s presence.

“Kagome! Everyone! Get inside for lunch!”

The old man and little boy abandoned their newfound fun and went inside, called by the promise of amazing food Mrs. Higurashi never failed to deliver. Left alone outside with the man who held her pride in his clawed hands, she went to him again, throwing her arms around his middle and pressing her face into his chest. Gods, just feeling him against her felt so good…

“Please, I’ll do anything. Just stop it. Please!”

Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he said, laughter in his voice, “I’m definitely holding you to that.”

The relief she felt at the cessation of the vibrations was smothered by horrified thoughts of what he was going to make her do as soon as he had her alone again. Grimly, she led him to the house, dropping his hand as they walked through the door. Lunch was surprisingly pleasant. Soon she was able to relax without any kind of fear or paranoia at having Inuyasha interact with her family. He charmed everyone, his role as a schoolteacher was never questioned, and Sōta liked him a whole lot, even going so far as to call him “big brother”. With the new company, the family lingered over the meal much later than they would have otherwise.

“I’ll let you go early from your duties today, Kagome,” her grandfather said with a self-consciously generous tone, taking a sip of tea. “Studying is more important, after all.”

Inuyasha nodded, looking more eager than he had since the start of the meal. “Studying outdoors is good for the brain. It helps people remember concepts much more easily.”

They rose as one, exchanging a secret glance that her family thankfully didn’t catch. The minute they were outside, the mask slipped off his face and he looked at her with dark hunger.

“Where can we be alone?”

Smiling, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the old well house. No one ever went in there and it was badly in need of repairs, but the door could be barred and it was dark and intimate and isolated, which made it perfect for their purposes. Once inside, she sneezed at all the dust and he laughed, locking the door. Backing her up once again like he’d done outside with the tree, he took her by surprise and pushed her over the rim of the well. Jumping in after her, he laughed as she screamed and caught her before she hit the bottom.

“ _Inuyasha_! You’re a—”

He cut her off with a kiss. It started out slow, not as frantic and wild as their other kisses had been, but it was no less passionate. Her tongue traced his fangs without fear, testing their sharpness, moaning when she went a bit too hard and the slightest puncture occurred. Inuyasha sucked the blood away and the taste seemed to urge him onward and soon she was overwhelmed by the pressure of his mouth and couldn’t keep up, just clung to him as he dragged his lips and pressed them to her skin, all over her face and throat.

A growl her only warning, he clawed through her hakama and caressed her swollen folds. So much for a break. But at the moment, she didn’t even remember that she’d wanted one. All she remembered was how amazing he was at making her feel amazing. So she mewled in his arms and wound her arms around his neck, bringing him down for another deep kiss.

“So wet, so fast,” he gasped against her lips. “Mmm, I always had a thing for shrine girls.”

In just a second, he had her up against the wall of the well, his cock probing her entrance. Easing herself down on him, struggling to accept all of him, she wrapped her legs around his hips and nodded. With a groan, he began to suck and lick and kiss her neck as they rocked together. Untying the strings that held her top closed, he dragged down her bra cups, baring her to him. His eyes fastened on her bouncing breasts and she arched her back for his benefit. His movements quickened and Kagome smiled.

Bringing her hands to her breasts, she plucked at her nipples, pinching and pulling them until they were a dark red, cupping her breasts and squeezing them. Obviously enjoying the show, Inuyasha licked his lips. After the vibrations and having his eyes on her the entire time they were at the table, Kagome was ready to blow at any second, holding back only because she wanted to finish when he did. However, Inuyasha seemed content to just watch her suffer, a lustfully sadistic glint in his eye. An idea suddenly occurring to her, Kagome pulled at her nipples again just as he scraped against that secret place inside her, almost ruining her plan. But she made it through and, bowing her head, cupped her breast, raising it and touching the tip of her tongue to her nipple, teasing it. With a feral growl, he brought her down on him hard and emptied out into her, the hot spray sending her over, too. Clenching his shoulders, the world exploded into that sparkling place it only ever became when she was like this with him. She continued to cling to him even after they were finished and the thought flitted through her brain that this was possibly the most intimate she had ever been with anyone in her life.

“Oh hell, you destroyed my shrine clothes! These are super old and I suck at sewing. Gramps is gonna be so mad at me! And the _stains_! Oh no.”

He raised one dark brow. “ _That’s_ what you have to say to me after what we just did?” He rolled his eyes. “You’re crazy. And you drive me crazy.” Before she could spout off again, he kissed her hard, which was nicer and more effective than telling her to shut up. “Send your clothes to my room at the hotel. I’ll take care of them and give them back to you good as new.”

Kagome squirmed and he helped her down, fixing her hair. They both laughed at how futile an action that was towards making her seem presentable. Her pants were in tatters above the legs, damn it! She’d have to sneak past her family. Taking her in his arms again, Kagome was mildly horrified and a little turned on, thinking he wanted a repeat performance, but instead he just jumped and took them back up into the well house.

Inuyasha smirked. “Tell your ‘friend’ you’re getting a ride home with your ‘uncle’ on Monday.”

Oh, hell. He really was going to hold her to her promise. Shivering, she asked, “What are you going to do?”

“You’ll find out.”

**O\o/O**

Monday saw her on edge from the moment she woke up. Inuyasha didn’t utilize the vibrators, which scared her even more. Kagome spent the entire day in a daze, fearing and fantasizing about what was going to happen tonight. After her last class let out, she waited for Hojo by the double doors. He had been a little sad when she’d told him her “uncle” was picking her up, but she’d apologized by kissing the breath out of him and he’d smiled the rest of the day.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, real happiness and that same old loving devotion written on his face when he saw her.

“Hey.” She was a little more subdued, mind on her evening.

Hojo held her hands, kissing the back of one and then the other before placing one over his heart. Girls around them cooed and loudly wished their boyfriends were as sweet. Kagome began to blush from the attention. At their school, dating Hojo was like dating a celebrity, and it could be embarrassing.

“I’m taking you out somewhere nice on Friday. Dress to dance.”

His smile was shy and boyish. Gods, he’d probably saved his money, counting out every penny, for their big date. Her heart sank. He was so genuinely good. And there was a time when that was all she’d wanted. But now that she’d gotten a taste of life as Inuyasha’s mistress, she didn’t think she could give it up, not even for someone as perfect as Hojo.

“I can’t wait!”

“Me neither.” With a quick kiss to her cheek, he left to go to water polo practice, walking backward and waving at her until he rounded the corner.

Relief flooded her the moment he was out of sight. Running outside, she looked around for Inuyasha, but he was nowhere to be seen. There was just a bunch of people talking, all wearing her school uniform. Nothing out of the ordinary. A white limo pulled up and she raised a brow. So much for ordinary. Her phone vibrated in her hand, lighting up with a text from a number she didn’t recognize.

_Get in._

A little freaked out, she was about to go back inside when a second text was sent.

_This is Inuyasha, in case you couldn’t figure that out._

Snorting, she glared at the phone as if it were the half-demon himself. A slave to her curiosity, she walked to the luxury vehicle, ignoring the stares and questions from the people around her. She’d just tell them all tomorrow that her uncle owned a limo service. The gull-wing door opened just as she approached it. Crawling inside, it shut behind her, and she jumped when she realized she was completely alone.

 _Okay, where are you and what’s going on?_ she texted back.

_Just go with it._

Shrugging, she glanced around the interior. Red leather seats, black carpet, tasteful lighting. And crap, was that an opened bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice? Since there was no one around to stop her, she poured herself some. A television screen hanging from the ceiling at the perfect viewing angle was playing Disney’s Cinderella. At this point, Kagome was torn between wanting to kiss Inuyasha and wanting to punch him in the face. She’d downed half the bottle and was feeling a little more than tipsy by the time the car stopped. The door opened, revealing an unmarked building. She had no idea what sort of place it was, but the cheery little window revealed what looked like a waiting room in front. It was elegant, all done up in gold and white.

_Go inside._

Never had she wished for his company more than at that moment. When she first got to her feet, she stumbled, unused to the effects of alcohol. The car took off before she could grab her backpack and there she was, stranded, with no choice but to follow through on whatever this strange adventure had in store for her. A small melody sounded when she walked through the door and she heard a click behind her, signaling that the door had automatically locked.

A very effeminate man and a woman with, er, exaggerated femininity came out a back door and stared at her. With a glance at each other, they sighed heavily and came forward, limply shaking her hand before letting go like she was diseased.

“I’m Jakotsu,” he droned, obviously not excited.

“And I’m Yura.” Oh gods, she had the deeper voice.

Turning back to each other, they became a tad more animated.

“What the fuck does he expect us to do with _that_?”

Jakotsu shrugged. “Think of it as a challenge, Yu-yu.”

“Um, what’s all this about?” Kagome asked, too confused to be seriously offended.

They took her into the backroom and sat her down in what looked like a cross between a throne and a massage chair. She nearly screamed when the bottom of the chair flew up, elevating her legs. Yura began to comb her hair, dampening it with the use of a spray bottle as she did so.

“Inuyasha was bringing himself down to your level—”

“—and now he’s bringing you up to his.”

That was the last time they addressed her directly for three hours.

First was the hair. They snipped off the split ends and put some kind of treatment in it, then she was told to undress, given permission to remove the toys, which made her blush, and given a massage by one or the both of them or entirely different people, she wasn’t sure. It was so soothing she ended up going to sleep, only to be given a rude awakening by her legs being waxed. This time she wasn’t able to stop the scream, even when she realized what was going on. She shaved, how was that not good enough? Rolling his eyes, Jakotsu handed her a box of chocolates as though this had all been anticipated. A giant gold heart, pink ribbon. The tag said “From Inuyasha. Just go with it, Kagome.”

When they started the Brazilian, she squeezed the box, not caring that she was crushing and ruining obviously expensive chocolates. That bastard! The pain faded when some heavenly-scented lotion was liberally applied to the areas a bit too enthusiastically by Yura. Then she was given a white satin robe and helped back to the throne-chair-thing, where her hair was washed and styled by Yura and Jakotsu did her face with tiny brushes. Finally, she was allowed to get to her feet. The robe was removed and they slipped a beautiful, if low-cut and partially see-through, white chiffon dress on her, pairing it with sparkly gold heels she was certain would break her ankles. Her underwear and uniform were nowhere to be seen, but her washed toys were returned to her, and she accepted with a face flushed red, fixing them back in place.

“What’s with the gold and white?” she finally asked.

“Those are Inuyasha’s colors,” Jakotsu answered, distractedly taking in her appearance and fixing minor details until they were perfect. When finished, he and Yura smiled at each other.

“We did it!” Yura said, tone weary and triumphant as though she’d just won a terrible war. “We did the impossible!”

“Um, can I have a mirror?” She was eager to see what she looked like. For all she knew, they could’ve just drawn a hundred dicks on her face.

They just laughed, intensifying her fear that she looked ridiculous. Yura handed her back her phone just as a text came through.

_Get back in the car._

Sighing, she figured she’d come this far, so she might as well see it through to the end. The night air felt colder than it should have what with her newly bare skin. The limo was waiting with the door raised and she somehow managed to hobble over without dying. This drive was shorter than the last, and she realized they were in the good part of town that she’d never been to before. The really, really, really nice part where you needed a load of money just to walk around without anyone looking at you funny. The limo pulled up in front of a big restaurant that oozed an in-your-face luxury and elegance. They might as well have had a “No trust fund, no personal staff, no service” sign outside.

_Leave your phone in the car. Come inside. Tell the hostess your name._

Feeling small and so very out of place, Kagome did as the text said. Not even looking at her surroundings, she went straight to the hostess whose uniform looked more expensive than anything she’d ever worn in her life (minus her current dress). When she blushingly announced her name, the hostess raised a single brow and gave her a knowing look, up and down. Finding her lacking, she turned around with a sniff and led the way down a hall of semi-private dining rooms, an open unobstructed arch showing a peek of each one. Rich men and women that would have looked wealthy even if they wore sackcloth sat inside each one, talking about vacation homes in foreign places the names of which she couldn’t pronounce. They all had a kind of ease, a confidence that was impossible to steal away with a mean word or look, a polished glowing appearance. Belatedly, she realized Inuyasha was kind of the same and held himself with that grace and confidence that she wasn’t sure was bred into people like that or if it only came about after being saturated in that environment like Achilles in the Styx. But unlike these people, he had seen her. She was real to him.

At the very end of the hall was their room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. As always, he looked _so good_ , this time in the most expensive suit yet. Even though the suit jacket was tossed haphazardly on a chair and his tie was loose and his hair was messy, he was divine. Inuyasha’s eyes darkened when he saw her and the hostess knew she was dismissed without anyone saying a word. It was magnetic, she didn’t even know she was moving and there she stood, watching him get to his feet, just as enraptured by her as she was with him.

His hands cupped her face as his eyes studied her. “You’re beautiful,” he said, voice hoarse. “Like a goddess. My own little goddess. I’m almost afraid to kiss you.”

Lips trembling, knees going weak, it took all she could to whisper, “Don’t be.”

“I said almost.” His mouth slammed down on hers and he groaned with pleasure when their tongues brushed together. “Lay down on the table. I’m going to make you feel what you do to me.”

The overdone fanciness of the place made her feel rebellious, and now that she had a partner in crime, she didn’t hesitate to do as told. He attacked the inside of her thighs with kisses before he turned to her pussy, licking her now uniformly smooth lips up and down with an expression of bliss on his face, collecting her dew on his tongue and spreading it around. Whatever balm they had used had done the trick because her skin looked completely normal, no redness, and all she felt was pleasure. Dipping his tongue inside her, she gasped and moaned, arching her back, taking his ears in her hands and rubbing them. Entire face inside of her now, his own moans were muffled. The tip of his tongue nudged her clit before going back to stabbing inside her.

Through her sexual haze, Kagome did feel the tiniest bit embarrassed. If anyone were to come by the door and see her cunt being eaten rather than a meal, that wouldn’t be good. Back when this thing between them had been restricted to the train, she’d delighted in being touched like that out in public, but what made it fun was the whole secretiveness of it all. Sure, a couple people had seen what was going on, but the great majority had no idea that she was having the time of her life while the rest of them were shaking off the morning sleepiness and bracing themselves for their work or school day.

And then it happened.

The laughing, politely buzzed party from across the hall began to exit their room. Some people casually glanced into the room across only to do a double take and stare at the girl being eaten out on the dining table. There was shock on their faces, shadows of arousal in a couple, and she made eye contact with several before she closed her eyes and had one of the most spectacular orgasms of her life. Unable to keep quiet, she moaned and whined and panted the name of the one who had brought her to this.

Abruptly, Inuyasha pulled her into his lap, out of the line of sight for anyone passing by. Kagome trembled and rode out the rest of her orgasm in his arms. When she recovered, she looked at him and laugh, satisfied and a little sleepy from how intense it had been.

“I messed up your pretty face,” she joked, darting her tongue out and swiping her cum from his lips and cheeks.

Inuyasha just stayed silent, kissing her face and neck and the tops of her breasts. She wasn’t too mad at the stunt he pulled. After all, exhibitionism was how’d they’d first met, and since he had been the instigator she had figured he was more into it than she was. Perfectly content, she wound her arms around his neck and sighed, resting against him.

“Who are you?” she murmured. “I don’t think you’re just another rich guy. You could never be just another anything. You’re probably some bloodthirsty drug dealer or an infamous hitman or a human trafficker or whatever.”

He continued to kiss her without pause, drawing hearts on her shoulder with his tongue. “Was that tongue fucking I gave you so good you got amnesia? I’m Inuyasha.”

She pouted and pulled him by the ear, making him look her in the eye. “You know what I mean.” Unable to help herself, she touched and traced and massaged his ear, giggling when he began to purr contentedly, his head pillowed in her breasts, arms tightly wrapped around her.

“Maybe I’ll tell you later, but I’ve gotta eat first. I’ll need something savory after something so sweet.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved to sit in her own chair but he stopped her, keeping her in his lap. Flipping open a little box attached to the table that she hadn’t seen before, he pressed a button, and in came their food, carried by servers who appropriately pretended they weren’t seeing anything now and hadn’t seen anything before. Normally, she would have been pissed that he’d ordered for her, but at a place like this after what they had just done, she was only grateful.

Inuyasha touched her the entire time they ate. Sometimes it was her thigh, sometimes her ass, sometimes her breasts, sometimes her face. Occasionally, he played with her plug. His hands kept her turned on the entire time, and his kisses in between bites of food drove her crazy. He took picture after picture of her with his phone, not letting her see them, telling her it would only give her a big head and he liked her head the way it was. Kagome cursed her stupidity of not using her own phone to take a picture of herself before. She’d just been so nervous she could barely think.

After dinner, they rode together in the limo. Kagome was so happy that she was with him she didn’t even ask how he’d gotten there or why she’d never seen his car or even knew his last name (the one she’d given her family was fake, of that she was sure). She didn’t even protest when he slipped her phone in his pocket and told her she didn’t need it since they were together now. In a few minutes, they pulled up to what she correctly guessed was a nightclub based on the giant line of people going around the building. They pulled right up to the front and got out, him helping her and holding her hand the entire time. Without a glance to the line of people, he walked _past_ the bouncer who was struggling to open the rope quickly enough to let him in and then they were inside. As he dragged her out onto the dance floor, she stared at him in awe. Oh, he was _totally_ a drug dealer.

The music playing was some generic club song she couldn’t make out the words to. Unsure of what he wanted her to do, she faced him and rested her palms on his shoulders like they were at a high school dance. Inuyasha smiled into their kiss and spun her around, pulling her back against his chest. The moment she felt his erection, she knew she was in for a wild night. And he delivered without delay.

Dragging the bodice of her dress down, he bared her braless breasts to the dance floor. Since it was dark and crowded, not a lot of people noticed. His fingers played with her aching nipples, pinching the stiff nubs. One of his hands trailed down her body and he lifted up her dress, fingering her roughly.

“Everyone can look,” he whispered in her ear, nipping the lobe. “They should look at what’s mine. They should see you and envy me. But only I can touch you.”

His fingers pinched her clit and she came hard all over his still thrusting hand. For a second, she wondered at his generosity. Why was he making her come over and over without taking anything for himself? He still ground his hard cock against her ass. Then he turned on the toys and she couldn’t think anymore, could only feel herself coming again, feel his hands mauling her breasts, feel him sucking and biting her shoulder. In her blurred vision, she saw people staring at them, wanting them, wanting her. The entire floor was getting caught up in the sexual energy Inuyasha had created. Soon, others were acting just as inappropriately as they were. Some were full on fucking each other. All these people brought to insanity just by the sight of him and her.

Two girls came dancing up to them, alike enough to be twins in their basic bitch way. Their eyes were on her, but their attention was on Inuyasha. She was out of her mind enough to allow them to touch her naked skin. The half-demon tightened his arms around her but she begged him with a look. She wanted to experiment and she wanted to please him. The wildness in her blood had been stimulated to a frenzy and now she didn’t know what she was capable of but it felt like anything. Sensing the change, the girls began to kiss her, both at the same time, and she moaned at the feeling of two people who weren’t Inuyasha, who weren’t even male, softly touching her breasts.

Inuyasha pulled her away from them and shut off the toys, and before she could complain he gestured up a crowded flight of stairs. The girls followed him up and soon they were in a private room, all done up in red velvet except for the couch, which was black. One girl pinned Kagome down on the couch and kissed her senseless while the other undressed, performing a little striptease and flinging her tiny mini dress in Inuyasha’s face before beckoning to him with one finger.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. His eyes were intense, almost angry, and his pants outlined how very hard he was. “I want to watch.”

Her eyes met his as the girl sucked on her neck and he rubbed his palm over his constrained cock, his eyes promising her a thousand things. The naked girl came over and began to undress her friend, caressing her familiarly. Obviously, they had done this before. They switched places, one girl behind her caressing her breasts while the other straddled her and ran her hands over her body, kissing her. She noticed a certain showmanship to their movements and realized they were still trying to entice Inuyasha. It didn’t bother her too much, because she was doing the same thing, but she was annoyed by them continuing to tease her and not just getting down to business. Kagome was consumed by a desperate need for satisfaction.

With a snarl, she pushed one girl until her head was between her legs. She got the picture quick and began to tongue her pussy, moaning gratuitously like she was the one being pleasured. The other girl cradled Kagome against her and palmed her breasts, tips of her fingers circling her nipples. Trying to keep her eyes on Inuyasha’s, she watched the struggle in his face. He wanted to fuck her, he wanted to get involved, but he was holding back. She let out a cry of disappointment when the girl between her legs got tired and went to her breasts, sucking a nipple like a newborn. Her friend left her position and fastened her lips to her other nipple and soon she was writhing and gasping, pulling their hair. For their big finish, they both kissed and licked their way down her body until they arrived at her pussy and then, with twin tongues, they licked her, one stabbing her tongue inside her cunt and the other sucking her clit. In just a few seconds she was crying out and spasming, another orgasm rocketing through her when Inuyasha turned on the toys again for a few seconds.

Whimpering, Kagome held out her arms and the half-demon obeyed, holding her to him. His eyes were blazing and he pressed his pelvis into her, making her feel him.

“Fix your dress. I’m taking you home.” Turning to the girls (who were now arranged in a sixty-nine and moaning like pornstars), he eyes them appreciatively and said, “You two can keep the room for tonight.”

She barely had time to cover herself before they were out of the club and back in the cold night air. Shivering, she was surprised to feel Inuyasha drape his suit jacket over her and put an arm around her while he made a call.

“Fuck, the driver should have been out here by now.” Glancing at her and then back at his phone, he ended the call and stuffed it in his pocket. “Screw it. Get on my back.”

He helped her up and then they were practically flying through the night. Laughing like an escaped mental patient, Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha’s neck and kissed him on the top of his head, right between the ears. All too soon they were back at the shrine and she felt like crying. How could such a beautiful night end now?

“Is your window unlocked?”

“Yeah, always.” She frequently aired out her room, not liking the stale smell that crept in otherwise.

He jumped up and pushed open her window before leaping into her room. Smothering her giggles, Kagome sat on her bed.

Inuyasha’s eyes softened as he watched her laugh. “I’ve wanted to fuck you here, in your own sacred place, ever since I first saw you. I decided tonight was gonna be the night. It’s just like I thought it would be, all fluffy and pink and Kagome-ish…”

She interrupted him, grabbing him by the belt and pulling him close. Rubbing her cheek against his erection, she covered the front of his pants with kisses around the zipper. The half-demon sucked in a gasp through his teeth.

“You’re so hot I can feel it through your clothes,” she whispered, kissing him again. “I’m starting to worry you’ll blow your load before I get you inside me.”

His laugh was strained and so she unzipped him, tugging down his pants, patiently undressing him. Turning her back to him, she waited while he unzipped her. The rest of the night had been foreplay. This was the real stuff. Him and her. Inuyasha groaned into their kiss and she mewled as he sank into her, her nails digging into his muscled shoulders.

“We’ve gotta stay quiet,” he whispered. “Don’t want your mom coming in and finding your math teacher balls deep inside of you…”

Kagome giggled, a sound that turned into a small cry when he thrust inside her. Smiling, Inuyasha covered her mouth with his, and that was how they stayed, slow kissing a contrast to their rough fucking. She’d cum what felt like so many times tonight and she was so sensitive that it wasn’t long before her pussy was tightening and quivering around him. Sweat slicked his back and she wanted to taste it but contented herself with sucking on his tongue. His hips jerked one last time and with a growl that turned into her name he filled her with his cum until it overflowed. Panting, they lay pressed together, sharing breath. Her eyes searched his and she didn’t realize she was doing it until she wondered what she was looking for.

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“Two doors to the right.”

He pulled out of her and suddenly all the exhaustion she’d suppressed filled her body. Waiting for him to come back, Kagome rolled over and fished her phone out of his pants pocket only to see that she had grabbed his phone by mistake. She was about to put it back when she remembered the pictures he had taken of her. Her hair and face were probably a mess now, waves tangled and mascara tears running down from all the sex. But what was his passcode? She didn’t know a thing about him other than his name and that he was rich and probably gained his wealth through illegal means and he made her feel like she mattered. Bored, she tapped in their hotel room number. And it actually freaking worked.

The pictures he’d taken were so flattering she almost didn’t recognize herself. Gods, she’d looked gorgeous. Pink lipstick, gold highlighter, winged eyeliner. Nosy now, she scrolled through the rest of his photos. Most of them were screenshots, which she ignored. A few pics of his dick, of course. That was it. Then he got a text.

Kikyo Honey: _When are you coming home? Thought we could catch up on our show._

Honey. This was the woman he’d called ‘honey’. Right. Yeah. He was married. They had a show. It hadn’t bothered her before that he’d had a wife. Part of her figured the woman must have known about his activities. Another part of her didn’t care whether his wife knew or not. But that was back when it was just sex. Somehow, in such a short time, it had become more. Could she keep doing this if she knew it was something more? It would only end up hurting her in the end. She was far too young for all this craziness.

The toilet flushed and she reacted instantly and without thought, deleting the text from the woman she instinctively knew was his wife. No one had a show with a side chick.

Inuyasha tiptoed back to bed, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck.

“I have to go soon.” At least he sounded regretful.

“Okay,” she whispered. But Kagome didn’t mean “okay”. She meant “stay with me”.

Turning in his arms, she kissed his lips. He didn’t even try and resist, which gave her the courage to lick down his chest, stopping to suck his nipples, teasing them as he’d done hers. When she had him panting, she moved to his hardening cock, working him with her mouth, taking him all the way down her throat and then withdrawing until she was only sucking the tip. His hands clenched her sheets, claws tearing holes she’d have to figure out how to explain to her mother later. Positioning his cock at her entrance, she slid down on him, moving her hips in circles to ease the journey. His hands on her hips, he helped her ride him and soon she found a rhythm that had them both smothering sounds of rapture. Squeezing him inside her, she drew up a few inches and then dropped down hard, repeating it a few times until she was too frantic and could only grind against him, her clit rubbing on his pubic bone. Covering her own mouth, she swallowed her moan and watched Inuyasha writhe beneath her, shooting jet after jet of cum inside her.

“Fuck,” he gasped, following it up with a quick laugh. He tucked her in beside him. “You really do drive me crazy. And you wear me out.”

Humming in contentment, she kissed him and snuggled against him. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep beside her, complete peace on his face. Kagome spent the entire night dozing off and waking up again, watching him, making sure he was still there. What was she doing with him? She didn’t know. Barely moving, she stayed curled up in his arms, afraid to disturb him and have him take off. For some reason, she couldn’t bear the thought of it tonight.

Inuyasha woke with the sun. The first thing he spoke was a violent string of curses.

“Oh, goddammit. Tell me I didn’t spend the whole fucking night here. How is it possible I slept for so long in this tiny fucking bed!?”

Kagome sat up next to him, unsure of herself. “Um… So, I had fun.”

He glanced at her before looking away, pecking her on the cheek. “Yeah. Me too.”

It was suddenly so awkward. It was as though sleeping next to each other was more intimate than him being inside her. Kagome broke the tension the only way she knew how.

“I could take care of that in the shower,” she said, gesturing at his morning wood. “The rest of the family doesn’t get up for a couple more hours.”

His cock twitched. “Yeah. Okay. Yeah.”

In the shower, he shampooed her hair, standing behind her. His cock moved between her thighs as he sensually massaged her scalp. She smiled. It was just like old times. His soapy hands went to her breasts and stomach. Reaching down, she stroked his cock, soaping it up. He jerked himself off between her soft, slick thighs and she held his hands on her breasts, his shaft scraping against her protruding clit. To keep himself quiet, he took her shoulder into his mouth as he came. Kissing turned to sucking, and then he bit her. It surprised Kagome and she let out a small yelp, the pain shocking her into orgasm. After that, they actually showered, but Inuyasha would not stop staring at where he’d bitten her, no matter how many times she assured him it was okay and that she actually kind of liked it.

Kagome pouted. Despite all her effort, they were back to awkward.

**O\o/O**

Weeks passed. Even though she swore to herself it wouldn’t happen, Inuyasha slowly took over her life. Every day, she met him at what she’d come to think of as their room, and they spent hours together enjoying one another’s company. Somehow, after that time in the shower, he’d gotten into the habit of biting her shoulder in the same place every time he came. She figured it was a dog demon thing and he’d been holding back before. Without telling her family so she’d still have an excuse to be out, she quit all extracurricular activities except her study dates with Hojo.

Hojo was a whole other mess. Kagome became fonder and fonder of him as time went on. They were the envy of everyone in school. He was so sweet and kind and good, always anticipating her needs. He kissed her palm before holding her hand and squeezing it, and they held hands wherever they went. He still blushed whenever they kissed. It charmed her and melted her heart, but she forgot all about him after school when she went to that fancy hotel and got fucked in the ass by a married drug dealer an unknown number of years older than her. It was only there with Inuyasha that she truly came alive and was able to be herself.

Everything got really complicated when Hojo gave her a promise ring.

They were on one of their non-study dates in the café, cuddling and kissing and being the cutest things in the damn place, as was usual. Out of nowhere, he slipped the ring on her finger. At first, all she could do was stare at it and wonder what the hell was going on. It was beautiful, with what seemed to be real diamonds studding the gold band, pink sapphires, her favorite, in between them.

“It’s a promise ring,” he explained, noticing the look on her face. “Kagome, I know I’m too young to really promise you anything, but I can’t imagine life without you. Wherever I go, whatever I do, I want to be with you.”

“Oh, Hojo!” she breathed, tears clouding her vision.

Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him senseless, happy and guilty all at once. They hadn’t even touched on marriage and she hadn’t been bugging him for more of a commitment and she was more than willing to go all the way with him, so the ring wasn’t him trying to shut her up or get something from her. He meant it, just as he truly meant every beautiful thing he’d ever said or done for her.

Kagome came down from her cloud of happiness for a second and thought back to their problems. Since they first got together, she’d been trying to take their relationship further. Despite how attractive he was, Hojo was shy and he lacked passion. Every time she barely brushed against his erection when they made out in his car, he grabbed her wrist and brought it back to his shoulder or some other safe location and just kept kissing her. The most extreme thing they’d done together was last week when he’d briefly and clumsily touched her clothed breasts. Based on how hard he got while they were together, she assumed he must masturbate like a crazy monkey the moment they parted. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the same effect on her. If she got wet during their sessions, it was because she was picturing what she’d be doing with Inuyasha in a few hours. It was like Hojo had trained her to not think of him in that way. In a way, she was grateful. She didn’t know what she’d do if her boyfriend suddenly gained an interest in her nether regions and saw the vibrator and butt plug.

The promise ring got her in a frisky mood, though, so she was determined to try again. After they finished their snack at the café and were back in his car, she jumped him, not even wanting to go to the secluded parking lot a street over like they normally did. Thankfully, he responded to her, and quickly got wrapped up in her frenzied touches. Before he could say anything, she took off her shirt and then her bra. It was the first time he had seen her naked breasts and he looked like it was the first time he’d ever seen breasts period. Carefully, he cupped her, awe on his face. Smiling, she rubbed her thumb along his lower lip.

“You can kiss me there, Hojo. It’s all right. You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you? It’s what you’re supposed to do.”

With a shuddering breath, he kissed her there, eyes glancing up at her and showing her all the love and lust he was feeling, melting her heart. Sucking her nipple, he moaned and hugged her closer to him. Patiently, she ran her fingers through his hair. Now they were getting somewhere. If he kept this up, he just might make her pussy throb. Already she could feel a tingling below from his inexperienced attentions. She’d suspected she was the first person he’d ever done anything more than kiss, and it made her feel giddy and even turned her on a little.

“No, Kagome,” he said, tearing himself away from her nipple but not able to stop staring at it how red and slippery he’d made it. “We can’t. Not right here, not now—”

“Hojo, please!” she begged, blushing when her voice came out more desperate than she’d intended. “I want to be with you. It _hurts_ when you reject me.” At this point, she had to fight back tears. It was all true. “At least let me touch you. Let me know you find me attractive.”

Adam’s apple bobbing, he finally nodded. “O-okay. Okay.”

Her heart soared and she wasted no time in unzipping him only to realize why he had been so reluctant to get to this step. Hojo was…small. Everything made sense now. This was why he was always so self-conscious and never even tried to dry hump her. Oddly, he was dearer to her than ever now.

“Can I take you in my mouth?”

He seemed startled at her question. Nodding, his face melted into something beautiful with how grateful he was. Kagome vowed to give him the best blowjob he’d ever have. Wrapping her lips around him with ease, she pulled out all her tricks, bobbing her head up and down (though she really didn’t have to) and sucking him like she was trying to collapse an empty soda can.

It couldn’t have been more than half a minute before he came.

Dutifully, Kagome swallowed him down, cleaning him up afterward. Embarrassed, he gently shoved her away from him and put his clothes back in place.

“I’ve g-gotta go now, Kagome. Thanks. Thank you.”

They still had another hour left to their date. They’d planned on going to mini-golf. “Hojo, please don’t do this! If…” She tried to find a tactful way to put it. “If this is about your body, don’t be self-conscious. I don’t like you any less. I’m still attracted to you!” And she meant it.

His face was scarlet. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tears streaming down her face, she grabbed her bag and left the car. He sped away and she went back inside the café to finish crying and wash the cum taste out of her mouth. Inuyasha would be so pissed if he tasted another man on her. Early, which hadn’t happened for over a week, she began her journey to their room.

Inuyasha greeted her before she could knock, as always. This time, his eyes took her in, just watching her, his muscular body filling the doorway and blocking her entrance.

“Is there a secret password?”

He smirked. “Not for you.”

Dropping her backpack on the ground, she flopped down on the bed, weary. Inuyasha bounced down beside her, elbow on the mattress and cheek resting against his palm, staring at her.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

They’d gotten closer, and now they spent more time talking than fucking, the length of their visits almost doubling because of it.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes again and she rolled over onto her side so they were eye to eye.

“It’s Hojo. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

Inuyasha snorted. He had some weird thing against Hojo and never let a moment pass without letting her know it.

“Is he wondering where you go after your dates? Or maybe he’s wondering about this…” His hand slipped beneath her collar and stroked the bite mark on her shoulder.

“He hasn’t even seen that.” Kagome almost covered her mouth in reflex. Oops. She’d been leading Inuyasha to believe that she and Hojo were having sex. “We don’t have a lot of time so we don’t get naked. He just pushes my shirt up.”

Already, Inuyasha was barely paying attention. “At least you’re early.” Dragging her shirt over her head, he flung it across the room like he never wanted to see it again. “I love it when you’re early.” Kissing her, he mumbled, “Hate it when you’re late. I want to hunt you down and drag you here every time you’re late.”

Kagome laughed and rubbed his ears. She’d been a few minutes late maybe twice and each time he’d acted like it was an eternity.

He moaned and pushed his head into her hand. “I love it when you rub my ears.”

In response, she rubbed them harder.

His mouth took hers again, this time not stopping until she was breathless. “I love the way your lips feel on mine. So soft. You taste so good.” Kissing down her neck, he licked the bite mark. “Love how this looks on your skin.” His mouth found a nipple and he sucked hard, making her arch into him. “Fuck, I love your tits,” he said against her sensitive skin. “Love licking them, sucking them, love _biting_ them…” a fang teased her stiff nipple and she whimpered. “Love the sounds you make when I touch you.” Moaning, he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her nipple, hugging her close to him for a second before taking it in his mouth again. “Move in with me.”

Her hands left his ears. “What the fuck!?” she shrieked, getting up on her elbows to look at him in disbelief.

“Ow! What’s wrong?”

Briefly closing her eyes at the petulant look on his face, Kagome took a deep breath through her nose. “Okay, first of all, what about your wife?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “She’ll deal with it.” As though the discussion were finished, he dipped his head to suck her breast again. Despite herself, Kagome gasped and arched into him. “She’ll probably be grateful I’m home more often.” He chuckled and switched to her other nipple. “Fuck, with you there, I’d never leave.”

“I’m not going to share you with another woman like that!” Blushing, she realized how crazy that sounded. But it was true. Here, in this room, she had Inuyasha all to herself. Here, she could make believe she was the only one. “I don’t want to see her,” she whined, hating the sound of her voice.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled on his back next to her. “Kagome, my wife and I don’t have sex. Ever.” When she, shocked into silence, said nothing, he continued, “We haven’t in years. Don’t ask why. I hate talking about it. But we’re still friends. Well, we’re friendly. I guess. Sometimes.”

Kagome sighed, understanding him a little more. Missing his closeness, she laid her head on his chest, snuggling into him when he brought an arm around her.

“Even if I wanted to,” and she wanted to, it was all she’d ever dreamed of, “I’m still in high school. And what would I tell my family? And Hojo?”

Inuyasha just smiled and tucked a length of hair behind her ear. “They’re easily taken care of.”

“I don’t know.” The possible negatives were too great for her to accept, even though she suddenly wanted to more than anything.

“Promise you’ll think about it?”

She hid her face in his chest. “I don’t want to.”

Inuyasha sighed. With some maneuvering, he had her cradled in his arms like a child, and then he got up and walked to the bathroom. Stripping, he patiently undressed her, too. She regretted telling him bathing calmed her down and helped her think. She was wary of the hotel tub, though, which he also knew, so he started the shower. Under the hot spray of water, he held her close, and for a second she felt like they were dancing.

“I have a framed picture of you in my office,” he said softly, right by her ear. “From that night we went to the club. I don’t have any of my wife. Not anymore. I haven’t had any pictures of anyone there for a long time.”

The implications made her heart beat faster. Cupping his face, she brought him down for a kiss, but before their lips touched he grabbed her hand and held it up to his face, giving it a close look. Her stomach sank when she saw what he was looking at. Hojo’s promise ring. Oh boy. This was not a conversation she wanted to have right now.

“What’s this?” he asked, voice deceptively calm. When she didn’t answer right away, he snatched it off her finger.

Cheeks pink from how juvenile it was going to seem to him, Kagome replied, “It’s a promise ring. Hojo gave it to me today.”

He went still. “Your boyfriend gave you a promise ring?”

Kagome nodded. Hadn’t she just said that?

“Is this what you were mad about earlier?”

She decided a little of the truth would be best right now. Plus, she couldn’t think of a lie. “No… I was really happy when he gave it to me and then we went to his car and I tried to thank him but he just shot his load and took off.” Thinking of it still made her eyes sting.

Inuyasha left the shower, tossing the ring on the counter where it bounced a few times, almost going into the sink. The half-demon slammed the door behind him, obviously furious. Panicking, Kagome caught it up and put it back on her finger. No way could she lose it after only having it for barely an hour! Tears filled her eyes again, this time because of Inuyasha. Going back into the shower, she let herself cry, hoping he wouldn’t be able to hear her. It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t fair that he was this jealous when he had a freaking wife! He was married and she only had a boyfriend. It wasn’t fair!

It wasn’t fair…that they hadn’t met before he’d gotten married.                                         

The rational part of herself tried to tell her she would have been far too young to have ever caught his interest, but the irrational side was dominant and asserted that he should have waited for her, dammit! Then they wouldn’t be having these problems. They could be normal. They could be a real couple. They wouldn’t have to sneak around in a hotel and he wouldn’t have to lie to her family and pretend to be her math teacher. Her heart ached as she finally really acknowledged what she wanted: him. Inuyasha. She wanted all of him, forever.

The revelation had her stumbling out of the shower, more confused than ever. Wrapping herself in a towel, she prepared herself to face him. Maybe they wouldn’t move in together yet, but they could do other things. She could tell him how she felt. And then they could take it from there.

Outside of the bathroom, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed, still naked, sheet barely covering his most private parts. There was someone with him. It took her a few seconds, her mind not wanting to process what her eyes were seeing, but there was no mistake. Hojo was there.

He just stared at her, dripping wet in her towel. Chuckling morosely, he held up his phone.

“I guess you weren’t the one who texted me wanting to meet here? I thought all the emojis were a bit much…”

Her heart was breaking. “Hojo, I—”

He interrupted her. “And I guess he really wasn’t your stalker. Probably not even your tutor.”

“Hojo, please wait—”

He held up his hand. His eyes, which had only ever looked at her with love, were full of anger and sadness and tears. “This guy already told me everything. I came here to say sorry, Kagome, and I am sorry. I’m sorry for what happened in the car and I’m sorry for what happened here and I’m sorry that I never want to see you again.”

And he left.

Inuyasha’s laughter broke the silence. “I can’t believe that fucker actually cried! How good were you giving it to him that he’d cry like a little bitch?”

Storming over to the bed, she slapped him, the ring Hojo had given her cutting his face. The sight of his blood made her even angrier, angry that he had reduced her to this, and she moved to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist. The look on his face was murderous and he tugged her onto the bed, wrestling her madly struggling form as she tried to get loose, her towel falling off somewhere along the way. Forcing a knee between her legs, he slapped her back, his mouth quickly coming down to kiss her, lips punishing, teeth biting. And Kagome gave as good as she got, biting his lower lip until it bled. Her nails raked down his back and he roared, slamming his cock inside her. Their fucking was violent and primal, more like fighting than sex. When she came, she cried, and she couldn’t stop. Inuyasha finished and kissed her tears away, calm now.

“I hate you,” she whispered, voice hoarse with fury and heartbreak. “I hate you. If you ever come near me again, I will call the police.”

Inuyasha just stared at her, dumbfounded and hurt. “Are you actually fucking breaking up with me when I’m still inside you?”

Kagome scrambled from beneath him and kicked out, sending him to the floor. “Is this better!?” she screamed, tears running down her face. “If I even think you’re following me, I’ll call the police.”

Using his inhuman speed, he was back on top of her, holding her down on the mattress with a hand to her throat, choking her but not quite cutting off all her air. His eyes were cold and mean.

“I know where you live, Kagome. I know where you go to school. I know your entire family, your full name, your bank account information, your social security number. I have hundreds of pictures of you, most of them with you underneath me. And what do you have on me? You don’t even know if I gave you my real name.” He released her with a sneer. “I’m not scared. I’m not worried. You’ll be back in a fucking week.”

Kagome gasped for air, shaken. His animalistic eyes tracked her every movement as she dressed herself with shaking hands. His cum was still leaking out of her and she wiped herself off using the sheet, something she’d never done, but she was too frightened to hang around for longer than that. The minute she left the room, she was running, running all the way to the train station, new tears filling her eyes when she remembered that was where they’d met. But was that really where they’d met? Had he seen her somewhere else before and followed her? Inuyasha had said he had pictures of her. She didn’t know whether to believe him or not, but the chilling certainty he’d had in that moment he’d acted like a stranger terrified her.

She noticed herself getting a lot of looks and she dried her face self-consciously. Then it occurred to her: the looks were mostly from demons. They could smell him on her. They all knew she was a whore. She always showered before she left but not today. The entire ride back to the shrine she looked around her, paranoid. Inuyasha could be anywhere. Or was he? Did he hire someone to follow her? She didn’t stop shaking until she was home, safe in her bed.

**O\o/O**

A month went by without incident. She learned to stop looking over her shoulder everywhere she went. For a while, everyone wanted to know the details of why she and Hojo had broken up, but Kagome didn’t say anything, grateful that her ex hadn’t said a thing either. Life was more or less back to normal. Until the day she woke up sick and stayed sick, almost passing out on the way to school.

When she recovered after that, she figured she was just stressed. She’d been pushing herself really hard with schoolwork, so maybe that was it? But she stayed all day with that nausea swirling inside her, making it hard to concentrate. Finally, in the middle of class, she was forced to run out of the room. She didn’t quite make it to the bathroom before she vomited, right there in the deserted hallway, puking her guts out with heaves so hard they brought tears to her eyes.

Kagome didn’t think she had the flu or something. She knew what was going on. For the past week, she’d had her suspicions, but she thought it just wasn’t possible at first. It wasn’t like she’d ever gone off her birth control during her time with Inuyasha. But fuck, he was a demon. As she’d only recently found out, there was special birth control for demons with human partners. Apparently, demon sperm was really that powerful. Her tears started to flow from anxiety and sorrow rather than vomiting. Barely able to keep her balance, she stumbled a few steps, hoping she was going in the direction of the nurse.

“Kagome?”

Heavily, she leaned into a locker, breathing hard. “H-Ho…” She couldn’t even say his name.

“Oh, hell. Let’s get you to the nurse.”

Gently, he took her arm and put it around his waist, putting his arm around her shoulder and they walked like one person to the nurse’s office. A few tears slipped out for him. They had walked kind of like this when they were together through these very same halls. Gently, he sat her down in the office and when she stayed unresponsive he answered the questions for her. The nurse went through the usual routine and took her temperature and stuff. Not knowing what the problem could be but seeing she was obviously suffering, she left to call Mrs. Higurashi. Hojo was still there. She tried to avoid his eyes.

“Why’d you do it?” His voice was so quiet she almost didn’t hear him. “I’ve been in love with you since sixth grade. I would have given you _everything_. Why’d you do it?”

Kagome sighed. Of course this conversation was inevitable. She’d just hoped they’d have it at one of their high school reunions instead of anytime soon.

Somewhat cruelly, she said, “Why I cheated on you or why I ever went out with you in the first place?” He flinched. “Damn it, Hojo, I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know. I never did anything crazy like that before.” Taking a big breath, she tried to explain. “Our first year of high school, my friends and I made a pact to lose our virginities at the first party we went to. It didn’t matter who we lost it to. I ended up being the only one to do it. He was some guy from another school and I never saw him again. It made me feel so bad that I never went beyond hand and mouth stuff with guys again until… Until him.” Her heart ached when she thought about Inuyasha. “He excited me before I ever saw his face. But I liked you, Hojo. I liked you because you’re everything I’m not.”

His hand slipped inside hers. “Maybe we can try again.”

Kagome shook her head and smiled, taking her hand away. “I’m pregnant, Hojo.”

“I figured.” At her shocked look, he continued, “I can be there for you, for your baby. I know _he_ won’t be. You need me, Kagome, and I still love you.”

Her entire body felt cold. “No, thank you.”

She was offended but tried not to show it. Before that moment, she hadn’t even considered going back to Inuyasha again, not even when she began to suspect she was pregnant. But Hojo’s words made her want to. She wanted to prove him wrong about Inuyasha.

He stayed with her until her mother got there. Fussing over her the entire way home, convinced she had the flu, she forced Kagome onto the couch and brought her a stack of pillows and blankets, placing a bucket right where she’d need it.

“I’m going to the store to get you some ingredients to make you a special tea. Rest up while I’m gone.”

Kagome played the invalid until she was sure she was alone. Now that the nausea had passed, she was full of energy. Carefully, in case her grandfather was somewhere on the premises, she fled to the drug store across the street. The clerk didn’t even bat an eye when she purchased the pregnancy test, which she was thankful for, and didn’t even smile when she asked for the key to the restroom. Eyes scanning the directions, she ripped open the box and did her business, telling herself not to cry until the time was up and she could look at it.

It was positive. As if she’d had any doubts. She could _feel_ the life he’d planted within her.

Pulling out her phone, she stared at his number. Gods, if he’d changed it… But no, she wouldn’t let herself think like that. For the first time in a month, she texted him.

_I need to talk to you. In person._

Right away, he responded. There was no apology, no insult, just an address. It wasn’t their hotel, but the room was 1507, so she assumed he’d gotten a different one. Not trusting herself to stay upright and puke-free on the train, she splurged on a taxi. To her surprise, the address wasn’t in the expensive part of the city she’d always been to with him but instead in the business district. The car stopped before a giant building. The sign read Taisho Corp. in giant bold block letters. Mentally shrugging, she paid the driver and went inside. Everything was marble and polished and expensive. The elevators shone a bright gold and she saw her face reflected in the doors. Gods, she looked like crap. Like a scared piece of crap. Her nerves only got worse on the ride to the fifteenth floor.

When she walked onto the floor, she was met with the stony gaze of a pretty, young receptionist.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was nasally and she hoped she didn’t get too many calls. That would be bad for business.

“Um, yeah. I’m looking for, uh, 1507?”

She just laughed. “Um, yeah. No.”

The phone rang and she picked it up. “Taisho Corp., how may I—” Her eyes went wide. “Really? I mean yes, of course. Yes, sir.” Hanging up the phone, she looked up at Kagome, baffled. “Follow that hall. It’s the room in the very back.”

Kagome did as told. Back here, things were less modern than where the receptionist was with her glass table and sleek computer. Everything here was wood and brass and thick red carpet. Finally, she arrived at the door. Unlike the others, which sported rectangular plates engraved with names that sounded ridiculous and wealthy, this one was blank. Almost knocking, she withdrew her fist. No, she was supposed to be here. She was going to act like she owned the goddamn place. Thankfully, the door was unlocked.

Inuyasha was there. Kagome didn’t know why she felt surprised to see him, but her heart leapt in her chest and beat out of control. Gods, it felt like so much longer than a month. Something in her relaxed just seeing the broad lines of his back. The half-demon didn’t turn around though he must have heard her enter. He just stared out the window that took up the entire wall looking pensive. Everything surrounding him showed he was someone important. The nameplate on the desk read Inuyasha Taisho, his last name the same one outside the building. Kagome stayed in the entryway, feeling more scared and intimidated now than when he had held her down and taken her against her will.

He turned around, eyes full of emotion, the same emotion she felt pouring out of her.

“You want to know who I am?” He walked over to her, brought her inside, and slammed the door, pressing her up against it and kissing her until she was breathless. “I’m the man who’s so fucking crazy about you I want to be with you always even though I know I can’t be.” His voice was hoarse and his eyes were intense and begging her to understand him. “That’s me, Kagome. You are the only one who knows the real me. Everyone else just sees a president and CEO.”

Kagome began to cry, clutching him to her when he held her gently, soothing her. Everything in her told her that he wouldn’t be saying this if he knew. After all, he wasn’t like Hojo. He was like her. All the same, she had to tell him. He needed to know.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, holding him tighter, wanting to feel him for as long as possible.

He just stared at her, still holding her, then snarled and let go as if she’d burned him. Barking a laugh, he paced the room, running a hand through his hair, before turning on her, hate in his eyes.

“You wanna know how I know it’s not fucking mine?” The cruelty and self-hatred in his smile made her shrink back against the door. “I can’t have kids, Kagome. I’m sterile. That’s why my wife and I barely speak. We’ve been married for ten years and we tried for five before we realized that I’m no exception. I’m just like the overwhelming percentage of half-demons, shooting fucking blanks. It destroyed our marriage, and if I hadn’t sworn to her mother on her death bed that I would never divorce her, we would have gone our separate ways already.” Suddenly, he was in her face, and his expression made her wish she’d never come. “I know you’re a liar and a whore, Kagome. Go back to your boyfriend, or does he not want you anymore? Maybe the two of you are just trying to get money out of me. Did you spend every cent I gave you already? Are you even really pregnant?”

He got closer and closer to her with each word and the fire in his eyes burned hotter, not seeing or not caring that she was already cowering and crying.

“I never had sex with Hojo!” she screamed, shocking him into silence. “I never did, but he offered to take me back today. He told me he’d raise the baby with me. And you know what? He’d make a better father than you ever would!” She pushed him away from her. “I’m going to raise this baby with Hojo and then when they’re grown up I’ll find you again and show you everything you walked away from. By the time they’re grown, this child will hate you as much as I do!”

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. “Calm. The fuck. Down.”

She was hyperventilating, her hands shaking, but she didn’t want to listen to him even though she knew she should. If not for her own sake then for her child’s. Sighing, he forcefully sat her down on the couch, rubbing her back as the breaths she took went from great hiccoughing gasps to something more normal.

“Now that I’m not as mad, I can smell you’re really pregnant.” His voice was soft. A truce. “But I know it’s not mine. You don’t have to lie to me. I’ll help you out, but you’re not getting me to leave my wife or anything crazy like that.”

The words made her cry harder. “It’s yours!” she sobbed, clinging to him. “It’s yours, it’s yours, it’s yours! I swear!”

He brought his arms around her and she allowed herself to take comfort in the feel of him even though she knew he was mentally and emotionally detaching himself from her.

“Tell you what. A friend of mine has a brother who’s an obstetrician over at the hospital. I’ll take you to him and we’ll see how far along you are, get you on the right vitamins and stuff.”

Helping her to her feet, he allowed her to keep holding him, recognizing it was what she needed. He yelped when she grabbed him by the tie and brought his face close to hers, so close his eyes crossed.

“I want a paternity test,” she hissed, glaring. “I already know, but since you’re convinced I’m a liar, you’ll need the proof.”

“Sure thing,” he muttered, obviously humoring her. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number and looked away from her. “Bankotsu, can you call Suikotsu and tell him to pencil me in right now? I have an emergency. No, I’ll tell you about it later. Okay. Cool. Bye.”

He opened the door for her like a gentleman even though his face screamed he was going to be in hell for however long she was in his company. His car, the one she’d never seen before, was just as flashy as she’d imagined it. The drive to the hospital was silent and she stared out the window, trying to avoid feeling his eyes on her. They didn’t go in through the main entrance, but instead some side door, where a man in scrubs met them looking exhausted a little peeved. He forced a smile, and she relaxed a little.

“Inuyasha. Haven’t seen you since the charity dinner.” His expression turned a little shy. “Kikyo hasn’t been to the children’s ward yet this week. Do you know when she’s coming?”

“She goes here?” Inuyasha asked, looking around as though he’d see her hiding behind one of the potted plants.

“Well, yes. She’s been coming for five years. I started out as a psych major before I switched, and I like to provide some free counseling for the families. Kikyo comes and brings gifts and tells them stories—”

“How long is this gonna take? I should probably head back to work soon.”

“Er, well, I don’t even know what the problem is—”

“I’m pregnant,” Kagome piped up.

Suikotsu looked between the two of them and sighed. “And you’ve confirmed this with an at home test?”

She nodded. “This morning.”

“All right. We’ll check with a proper analysis of your urine.”

Inuyasha and Kagome both wrinkled their noses. Suikotsu directed her to a nurse, who handed her a little plastic cup and showed her the bathroom. Once she was finished, the same nurse took her sample and she was brought to a private room where Inuyasha was already sitting and waiting. Awkwardly, she managed to hoist herself up onto the examination chair.

“So. How have, uh, how have you been?”

Kagome just glared at him.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his shoes. “I’m trying to help. The least you could do is not be a bitch.”

Her glare intensified.

He glared back.

Suikotsu came in and they shelved the silent argument. “I’m prioritizing your tests. You’re definitely pregnant.” Pulling up a chair, he rolled close to her and stared in her eyes with compassion. “You’re very young. Are you aware of your options?”

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was an adult, wasn’t she? “I’m keeping it,” she insisted, giving Inuyasha another glare.

“When was your last menstruation?”

“Like three month ago. I’m not sure, I never pay attention.”                                 

He began fiddling with some equipment. “All right, I’m going to do an ultrasound, Miss… What’s your name?”

“Takahashi,” Inuyasha broke in. Apparently, that was his go-to fake name.

Lifting up her shirt, the doctor used an instrument to spread a cold gel on her stomach. “Are you Inuyasha and Kikyo’s niece?”

She glanced at Inuyasha, who was glaring daggers into the back of Suikotsu’s head.

“It’s pretty obvious what’s going on here, Suikotsu. All you need to know is that she’s eighteen and it was all consensual.”

For a second it looked like the doctor was going to turn around and punch Inuyasha, but then he took a deep breath and glanced at the screen to his left.

“It looks like you’re about eight weeks along.”

“How soon can we get a paternity test done?” she asked, face burning in embarrassment.

The poorly concealed judgmental look he gave her had her face coloring further. “Now.”

“And how long will it take until we get it back?”

Suikotsu sighed and handed her a towel to clean up. “For you guys, a few hours.” Grabbing a syringe, he swabbed her inner arm and took a blood sample. “There’s fetal DNA present here. I’ll test it against Inuyasha’s blood and call you when it’s ready.” Reluctantly, Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve and allowed himself to be punctured too. “You two can walk around town and talk about your options until then, maybe tell Kikyo…”

Inuyasha got to his feet and gestured for her to follow him. The thought of being alone with him for the next “few hours”, however long that was, had her stomach turning. The drive was silent and he pulled up in front of that restaurant he’d taken her to before they’d gone to the club. No longer a Cinderella, she felt awkward in her school uniform and kept her eyes on the ground until they were in their private dining room. He ordered for them again and then they were really and truly alone.

“If you’re so rich and high profile businessy and all that, why aren’t you afraid of being seen in public with me?” It was something she’d been wondering since she’d walked into his office. The stuff they’d done together in public were things that could potentially ruin the life of any normal man, but he wasn’t normal, not at all.

“Paid paparazzi know to stay away from me by now or else they’ll have to fuck with me, and no one wants that.” There was a bragging tone he couldn’t fully conceal and it made her smile to think he was showing off for her. “We’ve been lucky, I guess. Even if someone snaps a photo today, who cares? I could just say you’re an employee’s kid and I’m giving you a scholarship. And it’s not like I get recognized a lot. Not a lot of people care about some boring shipping business executive. It’s not like I’m in the tabloids or on TMZ.”

She nodded. “What are you going to do when the test tells you the baby is yours?”

About to take a sip of water, he put the glass down hard. “It’s _not_.”

“But it _is_.”

He sighed heavily. “Can we not talk about it?” he begged, eyes showing so much emotion she wanted to sit in his lap like she’d done before and hold him close. “It doesn’t have to be real until Suikotsu tells us the results. So let’s just pretend that we haven’t been apart and you’re not pregnant. Let’s just have one last day.”

Trying not to cry, she gulped down half her water. No matter what, he wasn’t going to believe he was the father. The tense mood was broken by the arrival of their food and Kagome dug in, not realizing how hungry she’d been.

“I think that doctor has a crush on your wife,” she said mischievously, giving into his request that they have one last day.

Inuyasha laughed. “I hope he does and I hope it’s reciprocated. That would make things so much easier.”

Curious, she twirled some pasta around her fork and asked, “How’d you meet Kikyo?” It was the first time she’d said the other woman’s name out loud and it hurt.

He groaned. “Let’s not have all this be about her. When we’re together, let’s just be together.”

Kagome snorted. “Just tell me, you idiot.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, a small smile tugging his lips. “She was a shrine priestess. Like you. Her family ran the shrine I grew up visiting with my family. We grew up together. I always knew I was going to marry her one day.” His face looked wistful for a moment before he shook his head and went back to eating. “We got married when we were twenty. Everyone told us to wait, but we didn’t listen. We didn’t care. Things were great for about a year. She started getting frustrated that she wasn’t pregnant. I thought it was too soon, but she loved kids and always wanted them. Kikyo is…very traditional, and doesn’t believe in fertility treatments. She figured the reason why we can’t have kids is because I’m of demonic descent and she’s a human priestess and the gods cursed our union and made me sterile. But I’d been upfront with her about how most half-demons are right from the start. After a while of not having her prayers answered, she lost hope, and we haven’t had sex since.”

“Wow,” she murmured, eyes wide.

He glanced at her and gave her a small, sad smile. “For a while, we weren’t even speaking. Her mom, Kaede, died after our second anniversary. It was when we still had a lot of hope. Kikyo had told her about our problems and her mom begged me on her death bed not to set aside her daughter and marry someone else. So I swore I wouldn’t. And then all that shit happened. Kikyo thinks procreation is the purpose of sex and since there is no possibility of conception between the two of us, there’s no point. I still loved her then, but she treated me like I wasn’t there. I started drinking a lot, started doing drugs, partying every night. That lasted a few years. Then I sobered up, kept a rotation of only a few girls, and one morning I was dropping one of them off at the train station when I saw you.” He smiled at her and took her hand. “The next day, I rode the train all the way to your stop, the complete opposite direction of my commute, got on when you did, and rode all the way back. I did that for a year.”

Kagome shivered, unnerved that he had seen her for so long and she hadn’t even known he existed. “Wow,” she repeated, breathing the word.

His brow furrowed. “Are you creeped out? Shit, this is why I didn’t tell you before.”

“No, it’s just kind of weird, I guess…”

“I was waiting for you to turn eighteen,” he insisted, holding her hand a little harder in fear she would slip away. “To keep safe, I always do research on any girl I’m with, and I didn’t want to get involved with you before you could legally make your own choices.”

Kagome decided a change of subject was necessary. “I get it. But hey, I’m a priestess like your wife, so she can’t say the gods cursed you anymore.”

Inuyasha nodded stiffly and finished his water. She could tell he was restraining himself from denying paternity again. They ate in mostly silence after that, and soon it really did feel like they had never been apart. They held hands on the way back to the car, and he even buckled her seatbelt for her and kissed her softly, hands lingering on her body.

“I wish you came to live with me when I asked.”

She kissed him. Gods, she’d missed how this felt. “You know we could never be happy like that.”

“We can!” he insisted, eyes taking on a strange, desperate glow. “We can still be together. If you just got an abortion—”

“No,” she said firmly, turning her face from him. “Even if I did that, I couldn’t be happy with someone who thought I was just a lying, gold digging whore.”

Inuyasha sighed. “Where do you wanna go now?”

She shrugged. “We could see a movie. We never really got to go out when we were together.”

“Yeah we did!” he argued, starting the car and pulling out of the parking garage. “We went out to dinner together a bunch, and then there was the time I took you clubbing, and we would have done that again except you didn’t want to.”

“Inuyasha, we mostly went to dinner in the hotel restaurant, and everything else was just another venue for foreplay and sex.”

“So what kind of movie?”

“Comedy. I could use a laugh.”

They were late to the showing of some random comedy she’d vaguely heard about and seen advertised. The theater was half full and freezing. Before she could even complain, Inuyasha raised the armrest between them and brought her close to him, giving her his suit jacket as a blanket. As the movie droned on and on, she became bored. Glancing up at her companion, his expression reflected that he was feeling much the same way. Smiling secretly to herself, she trailed her hand down from where it was resting on his chest down to his pants. He jumped at the contact and reached to stop her, but then she unzipped him and stroked him. Breathing heavily, he kissed the top of her head. Slowly, she reacquainted her hand with his length, caressing and massaging and squeezing him. Every time she felt him get a bit too aroused, she gripped him hard at the base for a few seconds before she began stroking him again. By the time the movie was over, he was panting and writhing in his seat.

Forcing himself back in his pants, he yanked her up and they raced back to the car. She wasn’t surprised when he opened the door to the backseat and climbed inside. Once the door was shut, he was on her. As much as Kagome had replayed their best times together in her head during the month they were apart, she was not prepared for how it would feel to have his hands on her, all over her, again. It was overwhelming how much she’d missed him, and at first she thought she’d ruin everything and cry, but was able to distract herself. With long, slow strokes, he pounded into her, moaning as he sucked her tender nipple. Grabbing ahold of the ears she’d missed so much, she rubbed them in circles and brought the tips to her mouth, sucking and switching between them. One of his hands held her hip, fingers squeezing her ass, and the other rubbed her clit until she cried out, screaming his name, her pussy clamping down on his cock as he poured his essence into her. As he’d always done before, he bit her shoulder, right in the same place, giving her a new mark where the old one had faded.

“Do you really wanna give this up, Kagome?” he questioned, breathing heavily. “’Cause I don’t think I can. I missed you so fucking much.”

Scrambling away from him, not wanting him to weaken her resolve, she began to button her shirt back up.

“I did it before and I can do it again,” she said quietly. “But I don’t want to, Inuyasha. I don’t like being without you. I was _miserable_.”

“Me too,” he whispered, kissing the side of her neck. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it, glaring at the screen. “It’s Suikotsu. He said we have to come to the hospital. Fuck, why can’t he just text us the results?” His face darkened and he got out, sitting in the front seat. “I already know what it’s gonna be. Get over here, Kagome.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she crawled into the passenger seat and grabbed his hand, silently begging him not to withdraw from her. She kept her hold on him even when they entered the hospital, Suikotsu’s disapproving glance just making her lace her fingers with his.

“I don’t have time to stay here and talk with you because I have patients with real issues, but you’re definitely the father, Inuyasha.”

He went stock still beside her. “That’s impossible!” he growled, looking like he was going to fight the doctor. “Kikyo and I tried for years and look how that went! How could I plant a kid in just a few months!?”

The good doctor actually rolled his eyes. “You already know that sex makes babies, and if you didn’t before, now you do. Did you ever get yourself tested or did you just decide you were sterile?”

His eyes went wide and he paled. “No—I never—we never—I thought—”

He shrugged. “Maybe the issue was Kikyo’s and not yours.”

“That can’t be it!”

“Then were you putting it in the wrong hole?”

His face whitened further. “Ohhh, holy shit.”

“Wait, really?!” Kagome squeaked. She knew he was fond of anal, but _really_?

“Not that! Kikyo and I… We only tried for a baby on my human night. Maybe it never matched up with her fertile time, or maybe my sperm isn’t strong enough when human. I don’t know.”

Kagome smiled. “So now can you accept you’re going to be a father?”

Inuyasha cupped her face and kissed her hard on the mouth before pulling back and grinning, eyes softening the longer he looked at her. “Now you _have_ to move in with me.”

“Are you joking!? That would be cruel to Kikyo!” Suikotsu interjected.

“Then how am I supposed to take proper care of Kagome?” Inuyasha fired back. “It’s my house, my property, and I say she lives with me. I’m not going to stash her somewhere else like I’m ashamed.”

The reality of her situation finally really hitting her, Kagome’s knees buckled and Inuyasha steadied her. “That’s going to be a terrible conversation.”

“If you think that’s bad, imagine what talking to your family is going to be like.”

She froze, but then shook her head. “I’m eighteen, they don’t have to be involved yet. But oh gods, what am I going to say!?”

He shrugged. “Just tell them the truth.”

Kagome snorted. “Yeah. That will work. ‘Oh hey, Mom and Gramps and eight-year-old Sōta, I’ve been fucking a much older married half-demon on a regular basis for the past few months now without using the proper protection and guess what, surprise, surprise, he knocked me up and now he wants me to move in with him and his wife across town! Yay!’ And they still think you’re my calculus teacher!”

The half-demon cringed. “Should I wear a disguise and you can introduce us again?”

Suikotsu cleared his throat and handed Kagome a manila folder marked “Takahashi Ultrasound” with the date. “You should both just come clean to everyone while being considerate and mindful of their feelings. Especially Kikyo’s, whom you’ve both severely wronged.”

“Are you still fucking here?”

Turning around, he led a shocked Kagome back to the car. Buckling her in again, he exhaled and took a deep breath several times.

“I never thought I’d be a father. I have no clue what I’m supposed to do.” His clawed hand gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to his. “But I’m glad it’s you, Kagome.”

He drove her home. She’d been gone for so long it was now dinnertime and she almost cried thinking about what was going to happen. Holding Inuyasha’s hand for strength, she took her time walking up the stairs, refusing his offers of a back ride. Hoping against hope she could slip in unnoticed, she walked in on chaos.

“Kagome! I’ve called you a hundred times! I was so worried.” She didn’t even notice Inuyasha, who was sheepishly hiding behind the much smaller teenage girl. “Did you fake sick?”

Kagome wordlessly handed her the ultrasound. Inuyasha thought it a perfect moment to extend a hand, which Mrs. Higurashi ignored, eyes wide and twitching as she took in what she was seeing.

“Hey, Mrs. Higurashi. Long time, no see. Yeah, I’m not actually your daughter’s calculus teacher.” Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

Mrs. Higurashi’s face was completely blank. “Please stay for dinner,” she said shakily, going back to the kitchen.

“Holy shit, that was creepy,” Inuyasha whispered as they sat down at the table, waiting on dinner.

“She only gets like that when she’s really, really mad.”

Sōta came bounding down the stairs, screeching excitedly when he saw Inuyasha. “Did you come back to play video games with me? I just got a brand new one yesterday!”

Mrs. Higurashi came out with the food just as the old man came down and took his place at head of the table.

“Maybe later, buddy. But hey! You’re going to be an uncle!” Inuyasha was so elated he did not notice the sick looks on the face of the mother and grandfather of the girl he’d impregnated. It was like a train wreck. Kagome could see it happening but she was helpless to stop it.

“Cool!” Sōta exclaimed, stuffing his face with food and high fiving him. “Can you name the baby Sōta Goku Higurashi III?”

Inuyasha appeared confused for a moment. “Have there really been two—”

“No,” Kagome mumbled, shrinking into her seat.

Gramps got to his feet. “You!” he roared, pointing his spoon at Inuyasha. “My family welcomed you, treated you as a guest, and you _violated_ my precious—” The spoon dropped and his face screwed up in pain before going slack. Kagome screamed as he dropped to the floor.

“He’s having a heart attack!” Mrs. Higurashi screamed, getting on her knees beside him.

Inuyasha called emergency. The ambulance came quickly, though it felt like an eternity, and Mrs. Higurashi got in with him. Inuyasha drove Kagome and Sōta to the hospital and the little boy was appropriately enthralled with the car, dying grandfather all but forgotten. They waited for two hours before they were allowed to see him. She requested that Inuyasha stay outside while she visited, but he insisted on coming in with her, sneaking past the nurses who said only immediate family could visit and then only two at a time.

Mrs. Higurashi was fixing the pleats in the curtains when she arrived.

“Mama, I’m— I’m so sorry,” she whispered, tears coming to her eyes when she saw her grandfather small and shrunken but otherwise fine beneath the thin white sheet, sleeping.

She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s fine. I can just reheat dinner when we get home.”

“Not about that, about what happened tonight. It was all my fault.”

Mrs. Higurashi ignored her and fluffed the old man’s pillows.

Kagome sighed. “I’m going to stay with Inuyasha. Like, to live.”

“All right, dear,” Mrs. Higurashi said cheerily. “Remember to pack your toothbrush!”

“Maybe for the entire pregnancy. That’s a long time, Mama.”

Inuyasha mumbled, “Longer than that.”

“Have fun, dear! Send Sōta in, please.”

They left and she managed to hold back her tears until her little brother was out of sight. Then she collapsed and just allowed Inuyasha to hold her.

“Hey, hey,” he murmured, rubbing her back. “That went way better than I thought it would.”

She sniffled. “Can you take me home? I need to grab some stuff.”

While she packed her things, he sat on her bed and traced the holes he’d left in her sheets, eyes on her.

“You don’t need to bring everything, you know. I’ll buy you new stuff. And those clothes won’t even fit you in a few days.”

The thought of what pregnancy was going to do to her body made her stop in horror before she continued packing.

“I don’t want all new things,” she said irritably. “I wish I could just stay at home and keep doing things like normal, but now everything is different. I almost killed my grandpa and I’m going to have to go to school by correspondence and stuff just so I won’t get made fun of.”

Inuyasha hugged her from behind. “I still don’t know how to react to all this, but I’m happy we’re going to be together from now on. And I’m happy the baby’s mine and you’re the mother.” He laughed and kissed her cheek. “Fuck, I would have been overjoyed if you claimed I gave you freaking herpes as long as I got to see and touch you again.”

Kagome tried not to smile, unwilling to give up her bad mood so easily. “Okay. I guess I’m done packing.” Frowning, she surveyed what she was going to leave behind. “I hope Mama doesn’t throw my stuff out.”

“If she does, I’ll make sure you won’t miss any of it.”

Inuyasha’s house was actually an apartment. A penthouse apartment. A _giant_ penthouse apartment. He flicked on the lights, showing the expensive furnishings and brand new electronics.

“Huh. I guess Kikyo’s still out. She’s usually home by now, though.” Grabbing her roller suitcase again, he walked down a hallway and into a big bedroom. “This is my room,” he grinned. “I’ve imagined you here so many times. You’ll stay with me. Kikyo lives on the other side of the house. I have a maid come in a couple times a week and Kikyo usually cooks, but you can cook too, or order out, whatever you want.” Shrugging off her backpack, he continued, “You can share my drawers. Just take my crap out and cram it anywhere else. Do what you want.”

The empty house was cold and she felt a little scared. “Are you going to be leaving me alone? With… With _her_?”

“Well, yeah,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ve still gotta work.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him in for a kiss. “Can you take some time off until I’m settled in?”

Inuyasha’s eyes darkened as he thought of the possibilities. “Yeah,” he said in a husky voice, picking her up and kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Gently, he laid her down on the bed, taking off her uniform shirt but leaving her in the skirt. He was _very_ fond of that skirt, she thought, giggling as his head disappeared underneath it. Tugging the crotch of her panties to the side, he groaned as he licked her, making loud smacking sounds in his enjoyment. Kagome began to play with her nipples, tugging on the stiff peaks, arching her back and crying out in orgasm when his clever tongue flicked her clit fast a few times. Still riding out the aftershocks, Kagome panted and allowed Inuyasha to kiss her, forcing her to taste herself.

“Inuyasha!?” A scream sounded from the entryway and the door slammed. Angry footsteps echoed in the hall. “Inuyasha, where the hell are you!?”

“Fuck,” he cursed, looking around the room in a panic for a place to hide. There was none. The door was flung open and in walked a raging woman.

“Suikotsu told me everything!” she shrieked, hate in her eyes as she glared at him. Her gaze fell on Kagome and it got worse.

Frozen in fear, the girl could only watch as the woman approached her and slapped her hard across the face. She was so shocked she barely felt it, but the heat told her it would probably swell and bruise. Inuyasha shot into action and forcibly restrained Kikyo, holding her wrists as she tried to strike out at her, muttering curses about Suikotsu violating patient confidentiality laws.

Kikyo collapsed into sobs, the heartbreaking noises she made almost animalistic in their rawness. “How can this happen?” she cried, her face a mottled red. “After so long and trying so hard and all _she_ has to do is spread her legs!”

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo, rubbing her back, not looking at Kagome. It made her angry. She was the one who had been hit! Opening the door, Inuyasha kept a strong hold on Kikyo.

“It would be good for you to get some rest now, Kagome. It’s late and you’ve had a hell of a day. I’ll take care of this.”

Waiting until they were gone, she buttoned up her shirt and ran for the door, opening it slightly, grateful it didn’t make any noise. From what she could hear, they were in the kitchen.

“You’re terrible, Inuyasha! After everything, after all your infidelities and your addictions, I still never thought you were capable of doing something so horrible to me.” Her voice was unsteady with sobs. “All these years, you lied. Even though you know I wanted a child more than anything, you didn’t give me one.”

“Kikyo, I’m sorry. I’m really, truly sorry.” His voice rang with sincerity and made Kagome’s heart hurt. “I didn’t know. I honestly thought I was sterile! But I was thinking about it and maybe my human body is sterile. Or maybe we never synced up. I can’t erase what I’ve done. Kagome and I are going to have a baby.”

Kikyo sobbed louder. “You planned this! I know you did!”

“Don’t you think I wish it was you who was pregnant with my child?” he hissed fiercely. Kagome went cold. “I wanted us to have that, too. I wanted you to be a mother.”

“Maybe I can be.” Her voice mysteriously went back to normal, like she’d never been hysterical in the first place. “I always thought I wanted a human baby. You told me what it was like for you growing up, and I thought it would be cruel to put a child through that. But things are different now and I want a child, any child. I’m willing to be with you without protection while you’re fully half-demon.”

Inuyasha said nothing.

“If you won’t do this, then all you’ve done is stolen the best years of my life from me and given me nothing in return but heartbreak. At least give me a child!”

The seconds ticked by, thick with silence. “Fine.”

“Good. Now get that slut out of my house.”

A loud sound made her jump and she realized Inuyasha had hit something, the wall or the counter.

“Kikyo, if you want me to get you pregnant, you will let Kagome stay here. Not only that, you’re not going to give her a hard time. You will welcome her, and you’ll treat her like a sister. If not, you can find another sperm donor.”

“I’m not like you,” she said, voice shaking with rage and contempt. “And I’m not a whore like that girl in there. I’ve never been unfaithful to you and I never will be. I’m a good wife.”

“Then obey your husband and do as I say.”

A door slammed and she figured Kikyo had gone to her room. In a rush, Kagome gently shut the door and went back to the bed, trying to pretend like she hadn’t been listening. Laying down, she scooted under the covers and tried not to cry. After a few minutes, Inuyasha came in.

“You were eavesdropping, huh?”

Kagome pretended to be asleep.

Inuyasha laid down beside her and took her in his arms, spooning her. “Talk to me, Kagome.”

She hid her face in the pillow. “Do you really wish Kikyo was pregnant instead of me?”

He stiffened before relaxing, burrowing his face into her hair. “I wish I could have given her what she wanted a long time ago. Before things went bad.”

Kagome stayed quiet for a while and almost drifted off into sleep. His bed was so comfortable. His arms were so warm.

“How long can I stay here?”

“Forever and more.”

She snorted. “I don’t think your wife and your legitimate child would like that much.” Her voice came out more bitter than she intended.

“My mom… My mom was my dad’s mistress.” His admission was quiet and she wondered if he’d ever spoken about this to anyone before. “A lot of bad things happened and for years it was painful, for her and for me. But I know how to make it better for you,” he insisted, holding her tighter. “Then, when I was ten, my dad’s wife died and he married my mom.”

“Are they happy?”

“The happiest people in the world. ‘Cept for us.”

Kagome laughed and squirmed against him. “Stop overdoing it!”

“I’m not! In one day you came back to me and made me a father. I wanted a family for years, and I never let myself get excited when I tried before, knowing the chances, but now it’s finally happening and it’s with _you_ and you’re really mine.”

His arms were a cage, but they were a warm and secure one that she loved and accepted.

The next day, he left early for work, leaving an apologetic note saying he had to take care of some things at the office before he could take time off. Rolling her eyes, she decided to go back to sleep and stayed in bed until noon. When she finally got up, she dug through her bags and pulled out her laptop. Now that she knew his last name, she was going to finally google him.

Oh gods.

Well, he certainly was rich, but she didn’t need Google to figure that out. There were few photos of him online, but he had his own Wikipedia article. It gave her the list of expensive, exclusive schools he’d gone to in several different countries and told her he was a billionaire, with a _b_. The most overwhelming thing of all was that his father was some super ancient demon king that had once ruled over a quarter of the country and had a great amount of influence in the rest. The article implied he could have ruled over all had he felt so inclined. And he was royal on his mother’s side, too. She was some sort of princess from a little country she’d never heard of. Well shit. That kind of made him a prince, didn’t it? He certainly wasn’t anything like fairy tale prince, and that was the only thing that kept her from hyperventilating.

She was having the baby of a very exalted individual. Over the past month, she’d gone from side chick to ex-side chick to baby mama to official mistress. And now she was living with him and his soon to be pregnant wife. How in the hell did he expect that to work? Stupid man. Slamming down the laptop, she felt her stomach rumble and worked up the courage to go to the kitchen.

As she had expected from the sounds that had drifted to her (their) room, Kikyo was cooking. It was some sort of pasta with salmon and a salad and it both looked and smelled delicious. The smile the older woman wore caught her off guard and she hesitantly stopped by the kitchen island, eyeing the sharp knives.

“Would you like me to serve you a plate? There’s enough for two.”

She really wanted to say yes. But she found herself shaking her head, ultra paranoid that she’d try and poison her or something.

“No thanks. I just feel like having some fruit.”

Her smile faltered but she pointed to a glass bowl on the counter filled with bananas, grapes, and mangoes. Kagome took some grapes and absentmindedly plopped them in her mouth, turning to leave.

“I know it’s impossible, but I feel pregnant already!” Kikyo announced brightly, serving her plate.

“You kind of need to have sex for that to happen.”

Kikyo’s smile widened. “For the first time in a while, Inuyasha woke me up with lovemaking. We agreed to make love every morning and evening until I know for sure that I’m pregnant.”

Kagome felt like vomiting, and she knew it wasn’t morning sickness. “Good for you…”

“Sorry to steal your lover,” her voice went sharp for a moment before mellowing back out, “but he’s not going to be able to spend any intimate time with you until I’m carrying a child. All his sperm is reserved for me.”

Kagome just smiled as wide as she could. “That’s okay! I’ve had enough of his cum to conceive hundreds of times over.” If this bitch wanted to be like that, then fine. Patting her stomach, she continued, “I wonder if Inuyasha will favor his oldest child? I’ve read that most fathers do. They can’t help it. Or maybe the youngest? Though that’s usually mothers. And I can always give him more children, but you… You only agreed on one, right?”

Kikyo’s face turned red and she began chopping mushrooms, no doubt pretending it was one of her rival’s body parts.

She spent the rest of her time locked in Inuyasha’s room, scared to go out. Thankfully, the half-demon came back early. She almost ran to him when she heard his key in the lock, but Kikyo was waiting there, as evidenced when they began a muffled, angry conversation the second he stepped inside. She was curious, but not curious enough to go out there and watch, and she couldn’t make out the words from inside Inuyasha’s room. Hearing familiar footsteps come down the hall, she unlocked the door and threw her arms around him when he passed the doorway, shutting the door behind him.

He smiled at her, but he looked exhausted and a little exasperated. “What the hell did you say to Kikyo?”

She rolled her eyes. “She started it! She was being all bitchy and telling me we can’t have sex anymore because your dick is her property.”

Inuyasha’s face colored. “Well, it’s kind of true.”

The girl laughed, trying to cover up her hurt. “ _Seriously_?”

“It was one of her conditions.”

“Screw that!” she hissed. “It’s your house, isn’t it? And it’s your body.”

With a weary sigh, he sat down on the bed. “Look, this is really hard on her. We haven’t been living as husband and wife for a while, but we were friends, and we were only able to stay friends because I never got serious with any of the women I was with. They were just flings. But then you came along and now she feels like you’re taking her place. And let’s be honest, she’s not entirely wrong.”

Contrite, she sat in his lap. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, kissing his cheek. Undoing his tie, her lips moved to his jaw.

“Kagome, we can’t…”

“Just one last time?” she whispered against his lips. “Please. We were apart for so long and we only had one day to be together. Let’s just have one last time. Who knows how long it will take her to conceive.”

Inuyasha groaned and flipped her on her back. Being surrounded by his things, his scent, all day had made her ache for him and she was already wet. His fingers drove into her, massaging her walls, and she clung to his shoulders while he assaulted her with kisses. While he undid his belt, she dragged down his pants, pressing him into her and sighing at the feeling of completeness. They moved together in perfect sync, his mouth on hers more often than not. Afterward, out of breath, they cuddled and continued to kiss, enjoying one another’s warmth.

The door opened. “Don’t bother coming to my room tonight if you still have whore filth on your penis,” Kikyo said, glaring daggers at the two of them. “I still have my pride.”

They stared at her, stunned, until she walked away.

“Fuck, Kagome, why’d you make me do that? She was just in the next room!”

“You knew that, don’t blame me.”

Inuyasha glared at her somewhere between playful and genuinely angry. “You know exactly how to manipulate me,” he said, just now coming to the realization. “I don’t like that.”

She shrugged and pulled the blankets higher. “You knocked me up. Just think of this as revenge.”

“You’re not going to make this pregnancy easy, are you?”

“Your wife is the one who’s not going to make this easy.”

“I know it’s going to take some time, but I really think that one day we’ll be one big happy family.”

“That’s not how it works!” she sneered. “I don’t want to be a sister-wife or whatever the hell it is you’re trying to bring about and I’m sure as hell Kikyo doesn’t want to be one either. Mistresses don’t live in the main house. They’re stashed in a pretty little place somewhere nearby. You’re getting polygamous.”

Inuyasha scowled. “I know I can’t be married to you both! If I could, I would. That _is_ what I want. But I know I can’t and I don’t see another option.” Cradling her face, he kissed her carefully, gently. “I don’t like the idea of you living by yourself somewhere else and I can’t leave Kikyo alone right now.”

“Do you honestly think you can handle two children by two different women with everyone in the same house? Because it's not working now and the kids aren’t even here yet!”

He smiled. “I have confidence in you and in our child. You can make anyone love you just as much as I do.” Her heart skipped a beat at the word and his cheeks colored. “Fuck, I wanted to tell you when I first asked you to move in with me. I wanted to do something big and celebrate. But it just slipped out.” He looked at her with expectation.

Suddenly, she didn’t know what to do. Everything felt hot and she was dizzy. Turning around, she burrowed into the pillow.

“I’m going to take a nap, okay?”

Inuyasha sighed in disappointment. “I’ll check on Kikyo. See what she’d making for dinner.”

Despite not meaning to, Kagome actually fell asleep. When she woke up, she was ravenously hungry. That was when she remembered that she didn’t have a proper meal yet that day, which definitely wasn’t good for the baby. Going out of the room, she rummaged through the fridge, finding all the ingredients needed to make herself a giant sandwich. Wondering where Inuyasha was, she peeked down the hall that led to Kikyo’s room. Her door was slightly open and there were faint sounds coming from inside. Since she hadn’t stopped herself from being nosy so far, she decided to indulge herself yet again.

Peeking inside the room, she saw Inuyasha on top of Kikyo, thrusting quickly, looking more like he was at the gym than getting his rocks off. Of course they were doing missionary. She couldn’t envision Kikyo tolerating doggy style, even though it was supposed to be the best position for conception. At this point, she was just surprised the woman wasn’t wearing latex gloves. Suddenly, Kikyo pulled Inuyasha down for a kiss. With one last thrust into her, he emptied himself, letting go just like that when before he hadn’t seemed near an orgasm. Kagome nearly dropped her sandwich. Inuyasha seemed angry and confused and got out of the bed, distractedly wiping his mouth.

“You don’t need to be kissed to have a kid, Kikyo.”

She just smiled innocently. “But it makes the experience a lot better.”

Inuyasha moved to the door and Kagome panicked, backing away, but then Kikyo shot up and grabbed his wrist.

“The only reason our marriage became a friendship is because I thought you were sterile,” she said softly. “Now that I know you aren’t, there’s no reason why we can’t go back to how things were.”

He yanked his arm away from her, a disgusted and hurt look on his face. “Kikyo, when you rejected me, it destroyed me. It changed me. I thought you didn’t really love me. I thought I _disgusted_ you.” His voice shook with emotion. “You made me think I was some hideous monster. For years I lost myself in drugs and alcohol and random women to bury all the terrible feelings I had. They only went away when I met Kagome, who had no reason to be with me aside from just wanting to be with me. For the first time, someone else saw me as just me. And she liked me. Kagome honestly likes me.”

“But I love you!” she cried out, on her knees on the bed. “I love you, Inuyasha. I always have. And love trumps like. I know you feel something for me. You must. Why else would you still be with me otherwise?”

“Your mother—”

“I released you from your promise years ago. You know that. It wasn’t fair of Mother to ask that of you in the first place.”

Inuyasha sat back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, shoulders slumped.

“I loved you my whole life.” His voice was hoarse and she thought she saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes. “I didn’t know who I was without you. But I’m not ready to forgive you for everything.”

The woman turned cold again. “You’re going to have to once we have this baby.”

Inuyasha stormed out, slamming the door behind him, running right into Kagome. She was too startled to move, and he jumped, surprised.

Brows coming together in anger, he whisper-screamed, “Were you eavesdropping again?”

She just nodded and offered him half her sandwich.

Inuyasha sighed. “Let’s go back to our room.”

A thrill ran through her at hearing him call it theirs instead of just his. Crawling back in bed, they embraced each other and she listened to his heart beat.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” she asked.

“One of each.”

She frowned. “Let’s just talk about _our_ baby right now.”

Inuyasha hesitated. “A boy, I guess. I don’t know what I’d do with a girl.”

Kagome smiled and kissed his chest. “It’d come to you.”

“If we had a girl and she looked anything like you, I’d lose my mind. I’d have to lock her away in a tower once she hit puberty or else I’d be chasing boys out of my house every day.”

She laughed. “Have you thought of any names?”

Shrugging, he said, “You can pick. I don’t really care as long as it’s not dumb.”

“If it’s a boy, I want to name him after you. If it’s a girl, then I want to name her after me.”

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her head. “That’s boring. I was hoping for some imagination.”

“But it’s cute!” she pouted.

“You’re cute.”

They kissed and before it could go too far, he pulled away, arranging them in a spooning position, their hands laced together over her stomach.

**O\o/O**

Six months went by without Kikyo being able to conceive. Every day, things got worse. She got meaner and Inuyasha and Kagome retreated from her company more and more, going out to eat most days. She even started accompanying him to his office, doing her schoolwork at a little desk next to his. Her belly was huge now and Inuyasha loved caressing her and talking to the baby, though she wished he’d stop taking so many pictures of her because she wasn’t feeling at all photogenic.

At the end of an otherwise normal day, they came back to the penthouse in chaos. A kettle was whistling on the stove, there was a broken wine glass on the floor, and it seemed like every television in the house was on. Thinking there had been a home invasion, Inuyasha pulled out his phone to call the police, but then Kikyo came out, sobbing hysterically and holding a shard of glass. Cursing, Inuyasha ran to her, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to drop the glass, holding her still as she struggled and cried.

“I’d rather die than continue to be childless after all this hope!” she shrieked, elbowing him in the stomach.

Holding her hand to her mouth, Kagome’s eyes filled with tears. It was true she didn’t like Kikyo, but she could see she was in pain, and seeing someone suffering to that extent filled her heart with sadness.

“Kagome, get in the car. We’re taking Kikyo to the hospital.”

Afraid she’d try and throw herself out of the moving vehicle, Inuyasha bound her hands. Kagome had told him to call an ambulance, but he didn’t want the people in the building to talk. It pissed her off a little and she glared at him in the private elevator, wanting to comfort Kikyo but knowing she would not be welcomed. He was so nonchalant about having impregnated a girl on the side, but dealing with his wife’s mental health? No, that had to be kept shamefully hidden. Kikyo sobbed the entire way to the hospital and Inuyasha drove haphazardly, calling Suikotsu and telling him the details, asking him to be prepared and give them the best and most trustworthy staff for their purposes. Rushing her inside, they were met by the good doctor who had a wheelchair and gently helped Kikyo sit down. A bed was freed for her immediately and they crowded around her, wondering what was going to happen.

Suikotsu untied her wrists and rubbed them, holding her hands like she was a porcelain doll. Glaring at Inuyasha, he said, “The strain has been too much for such a delicate woman.”

“Suikotsu,” Kikyo started, the only intelligible words she’d spoken since they were back at home, “why can’t I get pregnant?”

Patting her hand, he gave her a weak smile. “I’ll run some tests and we’ll figure out what’s going on.”

With a departing glare, he left the room. Kagome felt terrible for what was happening to Kikyo, but she couldn’t stop herself from wishing she was anywhere but there. She hated hospitals. Glancing at Inuyasha, she saw his ashen face and knew he wouldn’t be good company. That left her alone to feel awkward and stare at the wall.

“I hope you’re happy,” Kikyo hissed, tears brimming her eyes.

Here we go again, she thought. “I won’t be happy until I’m out of here.” The woman had treated her horribly the last few months and her sympathy was evaporating quicker than she thought it would.

Inuyasha sent her a stern look, telling her to stay in her seat and keep her mouth shut. Kagome sighed and tried not to look at anyone or anything. After a few seconds, she needed to pee. Maternity was hard. The baby twirled and kicked around in her stomach, more active than usual. The little one didn’t like the hospital either. Absentmindedly, she patted her belly, telling the baby to calm down. Kikyo’s eyes lingered on her, glaring at her midsection. It made a chill run through her. She wanted to take Inuyasha’s hand but couldn’t bring herself to do so.

In a lot of ways, they’d grown closer. They talked all the time now that they were restricted from fucking, and she was surprised to find her opinion of him changing from adorable if annoying sexy rich guy to interesting, funny, intelligent man. But the lack of real sexual intimacy had had a strange affect on her. Even though they slept next to each other every night and kissed and he went down on her every chance he got, she was nervous around him now. Inuyasha made her blush with his little compliments. He made her heart race and her brain turn to mush. Before, those feelings had easily been calmed down by a good fuck, but now that that outlet was no longer available, she was forced to think about them as a couple, and she knew now for certain that she was ridiculously, head over heels in love with him. It wasn’t just sex, it wasn’t some dumb crush. She loved him. Really and truly. But she couldn’t bring herself to tell him when their situation was so strange. Maybe she was more old-fashioned than she’d thought. Kagome couldn’t fully give her heart to a married, committed man. Not unless he was married and committed to her.

Oblivious to the inner workings of her mind, Inuyasha patted Kikyo’s hand and held it tight the way Kagome wanted to hold his. His wife just sat there ignoring him, eyes dull and puffy. They continued to sit in silence for two hours (though it seemed more like five) until Suikotsu came back.

Sitting down on the hospital bed beside her, he took Kikyo’s other hand, the one without the ring, and stared at it, reluctant to meet her eyes.

“It’s killing me to say this to a woman who deserves the whole world,” he began in a low voice, “but you are not able to have children, Kikyo. Your womb is irregularly shaped and your hormones are off. With treatment, you’d eventually be able to get a surrogate—”

“That is unnatural. I will only have what is natural.” Her voice was dead. “I knew it was a curse from the gods, but I did not think they would curse an otherwise faithful servant.” She didn’t cry, didn’t even blink, just yanked her hands from both men and folded them primly in her lap. Leaning back on her pillows, she stared at the wall like no one was there.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, obviously distraught.

“If you say a single word, Inuyasha, I will scream and scream and scream and I swear I won’t stop.”

Kagome got up, murmuring that she was going to get Kikyo some water. Her voice had been exceedingly hoarse.

“Be smart and stay gone,” Kikyo called after her.

Going to the vending machine, she pushed in quarters and got Kikyo the most expensive water. When she came back, Inuyasha and the doctor were standing outside the room. The half-demon was asking about their options, worried Kikyo was going to hurt herself. Suikotsu reluctantly suggested she stay committed at the hospital in the mental wing until she was deemed better. Slipping past them, Kagome entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. To her surprise, the bed was empty. She turned to go back out the door and ask where Kikyo had gone, but the woman came out from the bathroom.

Kagome sighed, angry and relieved. “I thought you were gone! Here’s your water. I was freaking out and about to tell—”

Light reflected off another, bigger shard of glass than the one Kikyo had been about to harm herself with back in the penthouse. The woman brought it down right into Kagome’s stomach and she wanted to scream but she couldn’t scream, she couldn’t even breathe.

“If I can’t have a child,” she whispered, mostly to herself, “then I’ll have someone else’s. And why not yours?”

Mouth open in a silent cry, Kagome sank to the ground, watching Kikyo carve her stomach like a pumpkin being made into a jack-o-lantern, her flesh torn and ragged, blood seeping out of the lacerations at an alarming rate.

Kikyo smiled. “I’ve been practicing on chickens. That’s why we’ve been having so much of it lately. I’m going to be very, very careful. Can’t hurt the baby. I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl?” She continued to cut as she spoke.

Kagome felt oddly detached from the situation, like her true self was somewhere else. She was surprised she was still conscious. But was she? She was cold and couldn’t feel anything other than the cold.

“It’s a boy!”

**O\o/O**

When she woke up, she was thirsty, her lips cracked and her tongue dry. Blinking, she looked around the room in confusion. Inuyasha was suddenly in her vision and he stood over her, tears in his eyes, letting out one big sob and kissing her forehead, squeezing her hands. He said her name over and over. Remembering they had gone to the hospital because of Kikyo, she wondered how it was that she had ended up in a bed. Had she gone into labor? Looking down, she realized she was not as big as she had been earlier.

“The baby,” she whispered, tugging on a length of his hair to get his attention on her words. “Where’s the baby?”

“Kagome,” he gasped, tears running down his cheeks. “He… Oh, gods.”

The rest of what had happened with Kikyo shot through her mind and her abdomen pulsed with pain.

“Is he dead?” she whispered, voice high and quavering like a little girl’s. “He’s dead, isn’t he? Kikyo killed him. And he was a boy, just like you wanted.” Her breath began to come in gasps and tears burned her eyes.

With a firm grip, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. “Kagome, listen. Stay calm. He’s not dead.” His face darkened. “But he’s barely hanging on. The doctors don’t know if he’ll make it or not. It’s been four days and he hasn’t improved—”

“Four days!?”

Inuyasha took her hand and held it, squeezing it. “I need you with me. I need you to listen.” His voice begged her to keep her wits about her, to not devolve into hysterics and panic.

Kagome nodded and took a big breath. “Can I see him?”

“Yeah. Of course.” His eyes softened. “He’s in an incubator. He’s so little he could fit in the palm of your hand.” He pressed his lips to her palm and held them there.

Wiping a new rush of tears away, she asked, “What happened to Kikyo?” She wanted to be angry but all she could feel was a despairing sadness.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw. “I sent her away.”

“A jail or an asylum?”

“Neither.”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed. “She’s legally dead now, Kagome. Suikotsu agreed to keep her far away from us. They’re in Iceland. Kikyo always wanted to go there.”

Ripping her hand away from him, she could barely restrain herself from slapping his face. “You just let her go!?”

“Yes!” he hissed at her, eyes tormented, but she felt no pity. “Can you imagine the media’s reaction to this shit!? Even if I wasn’t who I am, they’d be all over it. So I had to make her disappear.”

Kagome stopped restraining herself and slapped him. “You are so _fucking_ selfish.” Her entire body shook with rage. “Did you even think about how I’d feel, knowing the woman who literally carved my son from my womb was out there and could be anywhere!?” Her voice raised and then she was screaming. “Why do you trust her to stay away even after she’s shown she cannot be trusted?! She’s fucking crazy!”

Inuyasha pushed her down gently but firmly until she was lying down again. “Stop stressing yourself. You need to rest. And I don’t want the nurses in here now.”

“No!” she screamed, struggling against his hold. She wanted to say all the terrible things she’d ever thought about him.

His face came close to hers and he kissed her. “That’s not the end of the story,” he stressed. “Kikyo is legally dead. Soon, she’ll be really dead.” At Kagome’s wide-eyed questioning look, he continued, “I’m giving her a few days with Suikotsu. She gets a few days to be happy before I have her killed. She won’t know how it will happen or where or when. Suikotsu doesn’t know a thing, and if she tells him, I’ll have him done in, too.” He went on, oblivious to the stunned look on her face. “I’ve got guys watching them around the clock. I’ve got their fucking hotel room bugged, and I did it all for you. For you and our son.”

“Inuyasha,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Your son’s name is Inuyasha.”

Giving her a little smile, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. “Sleep for now. We’ll see Inuyasha in the morning.”

As though he held that much power over her, she immediately drifted into unconsciousness, but not before murmuring that she loved him.

**O\o/O**

One year later saw her completely recovered. Little Inuyasha was completely fine, too. There was still the matter of her nightmares and occasional anxiety attacks, but they were fewer and fewer as time went on. Their son had the appearance and development of a nine-month-old, but that was to be expected. He was perfect in every way. To her great delight, he looked just like her, but already he was copying Inuyasha’s expressions and she could tell he was going to be a miniature him, just like his name suggested.

They were celebrating his first birthday. Inuyasha had fixed it so that it was officially recorded as the day she woke up and not the day he was taken from her womb, not wanting them to relive things. They’d moved to a lovely three-story house with a massive backyard ringed by trees. Balloons decorated the area and a giant cake was centered on a white metal table, far too big for a baby to appreciate, but then again they had a lot of guests.

Inuyasha’s family had a surprisingly easy time mingling with her own. The two grandmothers hated letting go of the baby and had friendly, playful fights over who got to hold him. Kagome was so happy she felt like she was glowing. Everything was beautiful.

For a while, she’d experienced phantom stabbing pains and had cried every time she saw the scars that had not been completely lasered away. But then a few months ago, Inuyasha, desperate to console her, had showed her a secret video he’d not thought she’d want anything to do with. She’d known that Kikyo was dead, had trusted him when he told her, but seeing her get shot in the back of the head and then thrown off the cliff had done something for her. At first she had cried, horrified. Watching the woman she had lived with for half a year dashed to bits on the rocks while her companion was only a few yards away, buying them a picnic lunch at a little store, was… There was no word for it. But she surprised herself by asking Inuyasha to play it again. This time, satisfaction curled inside her stomach. To the sounds of the surf swallowing Kikyo’s cries, she’d had Inuyasha pound into her from behind, and she reached orgasm three times before the end of the replay.

The official story, one that was told to friends, family, and the press, was that Inuyasha had discovered Kikyo’s infidelity a year ago. A divorce was in the works, and he had met Kagome while the paperwork was being drawn up and the lawyers bargained. Kikyo had run off with Suikotsu before everything had been finalized and killed herself sometime during her elopement. That had freed him up to place the giant engagement ring on her finger that was currently covered in baby drool.

Inuyasha kissed her, rubbing his son’s head with a smile on his face. “Can we have this exact cake at our wedding?”

She rolled her eyes. “With the frosted ducklings and everything?”

Inuyasha took another bite of cake and groaned, sounding just as he had when she’d taken him in her mouth right before the party. It was unsettling.

“Let’s just get married right here, right now,” he said, words barely distinguishable through the mouth full of cake. “We already have the perfect cake. I doubt we can beat this.”

Kagome smirked. “Not until my baby can say, ‘Mommy and Daddy, I love you’.”

Inuyasha pouted and took the baby from her. “He’s almost got it! He just can’t say ‘love’. It’s a hard word. Guess that runs in the family.” He glanced at her in a way he thought was sly and she shoved his shoulder.

Kissing little Inuyasha’s cheek, she cooed, “I love yooou!”

He gave her a little glare and tugged on her hair. “No bye-bye.”

Kagome frowned. “That’s not right.”

Inuyasha laughed and bounced him up and down a little. “I love you! Who do you love? Mommy and Daddy?”

The baby looked at him coldly. “I you.” The rest of what he said was just unintelligible babbling.

The proud father grinned at her. “See? He’s almost got it!”

His excitement was contagious, and together they laughingly chanted, “I love you, Mommy and Daddy!” over and over. The guests looked at them like they were crazy, but they were smiling, so it must have been a cute kind of crazy. Little Inuyasha almost seemed to roll his eyes.

“I wuhh you Mama, Da.”

Kagome screamed in happy surprise and Inuyasha kissed her.

Turning to his parents, he shouted, “I’M GETTING MARRIED!”

“We know, dear,” his mother said, smiling at his father.

Kagome collapsed in laughter. “You can pick the date, Inuyasha. You’ve earned it.”

“Tomorrow! We can go down to your shrine and best of all we’ll still have some cake left over.”

Kissing him on the lips, she whispered, “Meet me on the train there.”

**THAT WAS SIXTY-FIVE FREAKING PAGES. HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN.**


	6. Love Letters Wilt If They Are Not Read

**_After getting a note from the last secret admirer she expected, Kagome is seduced and dragged kicking and screaming into a new life._ **

** Love Letters Wilt If They Are Not Read **

A construction paper pink heart was stuck to her locker with a sticker depicting cupid.

_Meet me in the Snack Shack parking lot after school._

Her heart beat faster. Was it Hojo? Kagome smiled to herself the entire day, keeping the note a secret from her friends. Palms sweating, practically ran to the Snack Shack. Looking around, she didn’t see Hojo. Just a bunch of students and some teachers enjoying their food. She waited for fifteen minutes. Was it all a joke? Before she could cry, a car pulled up next to her.

“Hey, Kagome!”

“Mr. Takahashi!” she said, forcing a smile. He’d been her history teacher last year.

“What are you doing standing around in the parking lot?”

Blushingly, she realized she’d been in the way of his car. Embarrassed, she hid the note in her pocket. “I was just leaving.”

“Going home?”

She nodded.

“Hop in. You’re on my way, I’ll give you a ride.”

Checking her watch, she saw she’d missed her bus and the next one wouldn’t come around for another hour.

“Thanks, Mr. Takahashi!”

Opening the passenger door from the inside, he grinned at her. “You aren’t my student anymore. Feel free to call me Inuyasha.”

The name confused her. Wasn’t his first name Akihiro or Akihiko or something? Maybe it was a nickname. Or maybe her memory was wrong. The drove with the windows down and his long black hair whipped around, out of the ponytail he always wore in school. She’d never seen him without it and the sight fascinated her. Gods, his hair was even longer than hers, and hers almost went past the waistband of her skirt. It didn’t detract from his masculinity in the slightest, though.

“How was your day? Valentine’s Day, right? Get anything special?”

Kagome shook her head, the cruel joke feel heavy in her pocket.

“I find that hard to believe. You’re a very beautiful girl, you know.”

She shifted uncomfortably. Even though, as he said, she was no longer his student, it still felt wrong for him to talk to her like that.

“I’m gonna head to the gym after I drop you off. Is it okay if we swing by my place really quick? You can come in, get yourself something to drink while I grab my bag and call my friend to meet up, okay?”

His house was in a nice neighborhood, one much too nice for him to afford on a simple public high school teacher’s salary. The cars in the driveway were expensive and she wondered why he bothered with the crummy Toyota he was currently driving. Curious as to what the inside looked like, she followed him in. The décor was plain, the most obvious sign that a single man lived there, but all the furniture was of the finest quality. He locked the door behind them.

“The kitchen’s to your right. Go ahead and grab a bottle of water. I’ll be back in a few.”

 Kagome did as he bade her. The kitchen was even nicer than she thought, and, of course, completely unused. There wasn’t even food in the fridge, just the single bottle of water. She shrugged, figuring he had put it there intending to take it to the gym with him. Now bored, she took a swig, nearly spitting it out at once. The water _burned_ going down her throat. The burning traveled throughout her body and soon she was sweating and leaning over the kitchen island. With panting breaths, she tried to say her former teacher’s name.

“Shhh, baby girl. You’ll be okay.”

The man standing in front of her was _not_ Mr. Takahashi. He looked like him, almost exactly like him, and the voice was the same, but his hair was a silvery white and his skin was tanner and his eyes were gold and were those dog ears? A demon! But they had been run out of this part of the world before she was born. Oh gods, Mr. Takahashi was a demon.

With one swift movement, he was suddenly behind her. The heat of his body called to the heat in hers and she wanted nothing more than to feel his skin on hers. She got her wish soon enough. His rough palm scraped against the inside of her thigh, claws trailing upward, until he was cupping her pussy through her panties.

“Hot and wet,” he said, a smile in his voice. “That was fast. I’ll have to thank Mukotsu later.” Taking the bottle from where her paralyzed hand still clutched it, he parted her lips and poured it down her throat. “Drink it or drown, Kagome.”

She didn’t want to die. To her shame, she drank it all, even though it burned.

“Good girl,” he purred. His fingers began to massage her over the cotton of her underwear. “I wish things didn’t have to be like this between us. I wish you could accept me without being drugged.” With a soft sigh, he cradled her in his arms and picked her up, walking up the marble staircase until they reached the master bedroom. The bed was red satin everything and he carefully placed her down on top, arranging her hair in a dark halo around her head.

“The only way I can get a woman is by force,” he explained, undressing.

If she could have spoken, she would have argued. All her friends had crushes on him! Every girl in school would kill to be in her position right now! Maybe not when he looked like he currently did, but still. He had options.

“You’re so pretty,” he murmured, stroking his massive cock as his eyes roamed her face. “My pretty little bride.”

She couldn’t defend herself. All she could do was breathe a bit heavier.

“I know you’ve never had your pussy eaten before. Never done anything more than kiss a boy before, and those weren’t even real kisses. Like children. No tongue.” Taking his hand from his cock, his claw leisurely flicked the buttons off her blouse. “I’m going to be your first everything.”

A faint whining sound escaped her throat.

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” he soothed, spreading her shirt open and tearing through her bra. “I’ll take care of you.”

His mouth was sinfully hot against her nipple, fangs scratching against her soft flesh. Inuyasha moaned in enjoyment as he sucked her, tongue flicking against her nipple, worshipping her breast. The heat flared up in her in response and she felt like screaming. It was all too much. Leaving that nipple with a parting kiss, he moved to her other one, a thin trail of saliva connecting him still. The sight was somehow erotic and she whimpered.

“I’ve been waiting to taste your pussy for so long,” he whispered against her skin in between kisses down her torso. “Imagining what you’d feel like, your virgin cunt squirting your cum on my face.” Slowly, he dipped a finger inside her. “ _Fuck_ , you’re tight. So pretty and pink…”

He added another finger and began to pump a little faster. Darting out his tongue, he flicked the tip against her clit. Internally, she shivered. The desire filled her body nearly to overflowing. Were she capable of controlling her body, she’d have been riding his face by now, screaming as he devoured her. His fingers curved slightly inside her and started moving from side to side, rubbing a place she didn’t know existed. Just like that, she started coming, and he removed his hand from her, licking up her juices and giving her another orgasm in the process. Inuyasha sucked her pussy lips clean.

“Fucking’s gonna hurt before it starts to feel good,” he said, kissing her clit. “Usually. But I’ve given you a gift. Because I care about you. I love you.” Grabbing her behind the knees, he raised her legs and rested them on his shoulders, aligning himself with her entrance. “This is the only wedding we’ll ever have, but it’s all we need. With your blood, with my cum, we’ll be united.”

Feeling her muscles tremble in fear, he leaned down and kissed her. The tip of his cock pressed inside her, splitting her open. A puff of air left Kagome’s lips. The greatest relief filled her at having him inch his way inside her. She needed more. Moving her hips, she hunched her ass off the sheets, not thinking to escape, only grateful that she could move again so as to participate. Inuyasha’s mouth covered hers, his tongue thrusting between her lips just like his cock was thrusting between her thighs. Moaning in abandon, she sucked on it and then on his lower lip.

“That’s right, baby girl,” he panted, bringing a hand up to play with her nipple. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. I only want to make you feel good.”

“Faster!” she breathed, arching her back. “Fuck me faster, Inuyasha!” The remote part of her that was still a good girl was horrified at her actions and language, but all she cared about now was how he was making her feel.

With a chuckle, he pulled out of her and turned her over, slapping her ass when she cried out at the loss of his cock. Slamming back inside of her, she gasped at the new angle, face falling into the pillows as her arms turned to jelly, unable to support her. Inuyasha kept the rest of her upright with his grip on her hips, working his way back to the speed he’d been going before and then even faster. Clawing at the sheets, she grinded her hips back against him. The material beneath her rubbed against her nipples and a cry escaped her with each powerful thrust. One clawed hand sneaked its way to her pussy and swirled around her swollen clit, and that was it for her. Kagome screamed and cried at the powerful orgasm that ripped through her, sobbing Inuyasha’s name. He continued to pound into her with ferocity and didn’t even let up on her clit, snarling as he brought her to orgasm after orgasm.

“Please!” she whimpered, “No more, Inuyasha. I can’t take it! My body can’t—”           

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you!” Anything to get him to stop. Even through the haze of mind-melting pleasure, she realized with a shock that she wasn’t exactly lying.

“And you’ll do anything for me.”

“A-anything! I’ll do anything for you, Inuyasha!”

“And you’ll never leave.”

“Never leave you,” she gasped, another orgasm making her clench her teeth. “Never!”

A sharp pain in her neck made her shriek and then he shot his seed inside her, filling her up until it flowed back out. Inuyasha kissed her and licked the blood from where he’d bitten her.

“I’m gonna stay inside you until I fall out,” he whispered, turning them to their side so they were spooning. “Good night, Kagome.”

She didn’t respond. She was too busy trying to sob silently. What had just happened?

**O\o/O**

For an entire week, she did not go outside. Inuyasha was thoughtful and kind, pampering her and spoiling her, but it didn’t make her forget that she had been kidnapped. Oh gods, her poor family! They must have been suffering. Her first morning after, he had informed her that he had forged a note in her handwriting saying she had run away, easy enough to do since he had been her teacher for a year, and left it in her bedroom, taking most of her things away with him to make it more believable. But surely they would question it, right? She hadn’t been unhappy. According to Inuyasha, it wasn’t so. Eventually, he said, she could write to them and maybe call them. It was obvious he thought he was being generous.

The worst part of it all was that there was nothing preventing her from just walking out the door and leaving him. Nothing except how addicted she had become to him. Every day was filled with new things, different kinds of sex she hadn’t known existed. They’d done it everywhere in the big house. To her shame, Kagome wasn’t ready to give all that up. If she left, she feared he’d run, anticipating that she’d tell the authorities she had been kidnapped and by whom. And then she’d never be able to find him again.

One afternoon as they were lying in bed, recovering from a fuck that had required her to be in positions she didn’t even know she was capable of, his cell phone rang. It had been silent the entire week, as far as she knew. Reaching out of bed, Inuyasha picked it up and put the phone to his ear.

“Yeah? I know. Okay. Uh huh. No. Tomorrow? You too. Bye.” With a groan he tossed the phone back down on the floor.

When he didn’t say anything and just went back to cuddling her, Kagome ventured, “Uh, who was that?”

“My wife.”

**O\o/O**

If she hadn’t been certain he was not actually a high school teacher before, the private jet would have tipped her off. Kagome asked where they were going, but all he told her was that they were visiting his main house, not being specific and telling her where it was or what country it was in, which is what she really wanted to know. The flight was long and she was positive they crossed over the ocean, but she couldn’t look out the window for long since Inuyasha kept distracting her with more sex, fucking her like they were running out of time.

His other house was even bigger than the one she’d been living in. It was massive and seemed more like an old timey hospital or government building or something. There was nothing but forest surrounding it and she knew that should she try and run now, she’d die in the wilderness before getting to civilization. The thought scaring her, she clung to his hand. The house was completely dark since they’d arrived late at night, and he used his phone as a flashlight, leading her up a grand staircase that seemed positively ancient yet did not creak at all. They stopped before an elaborately carved wooden door and he knocked twice.

“Husband!”

Four women spoke the word in unison and crowded the door, each lovelier than the last. Kagome nearly fainted.

“Hey,” he grunted. “Kagome, these are my wives Kikyo, Tsubaki, Hitomiko, and Kaguya.”

The one called Tsubaki raised one perfect brow. “Another one?”

The other women shushed her and with demure smiles welcomed them into the room, where tea was laid out on a delicate little table. With shaking hands, Kagome grabbed her tiny porcelain tea cup and sipped the tea that was not too sweet or too bitter or too hot or too cold.

“How many wives do you have?” she whispered, not sure whether she was about to scream or cry.

Kikyo jumped in before Inuyasha could reply, if he ever intended to. “Polygamy is the wisest form of matrimony,” she claimed, her voice like a song. “It relieves a woman of the more stressful duties of being a wife.”

The other women nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

“How long are you staying with us this time, husband?” Kaguya asked, mouth hidden behind her ridiculously giant sleeve.

He shrugged and glanced at Kagome. “A while. We’ll spend the night with you and then we’ll check up on the others.”

Kagome swallowed the wrong way and began to cough, glaring at Inuyasha when he patted her back. There were _others_?!

“Your new bride must be tired, husband. Our bed is freshly made.”

He nodded and got to his feet, bringing her with him. “I’ll tuck you in,” he grinned.

The connecting room was giant and lavishly decorated, but she didn’t notice any of that. Whirling on him, she stomped her foot and said in a low voice, “Are you insane? How many women have you kidnapped?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Does that really matter right now?”

Her mouth dropped open in outrage. “Yes!”

“Look, Kagome. When I’m with you, I’m only with you. And now that you’re going to be living with me, I need to get you settled in. Do you like this room? Do you think you can be friends with Kikyo and the rest?”

“No!” she shouted, resisting the urge to stomp her foot again. “I don’t want to hang out with your snobby creepy hive mind whores!”

“Thought you wouldn’t feel comfortable here,” he said, faint smile on his face. “Go to sleep. We’ll see other rooms when you wake up.”

She was helpless to stop him from pulling off her jeans, his mouth sucking on her neck right where he’d bitten her. The spot always turned her to goo and he knew that. Taking her in his arms, he carried her to the big bed and tugged the blankets over her. His eyes blazed like suns in the dark.

“I can smell how wet your pussy got from one touch,” he whispered. “I wanna fuck you so bad, but you need your rest.”

“Stay with me?” she whispered, eyes drifting shut.

He nodded and held her hand. “Until you’re snoring and drooling.”

She smiled. It wasn’t what she meant, but she’d take it.

It was still dark when she woke up. Rubbing her eyes, her ears strained for a sound, wondering what had woken her. A thump made her start and she got out of bed. No way did she want to be alone in someone else’s bed in a creepy old house. Opening up the door no more than a crack, she was met with a sight she probably should have expected.

Inuyasha was at the center of his wives, reclining like a sultan on a mountain of pillows. All of them were naked. Two, Kaguya and Tsubaki, were licking and sucking his cock, fondling his balls. Hitomiko was biting and licking at his nipples. His hand was on her head and he arched his back, mindlessly seeking more pleasure. Kikyo’s breast was in his mouth and his fingers played with her other nipple. At first, Kagome wanted to run away. Blushing, she almost closed the door and gave them their privacy. But the more she watched, the hotter she got. Biting her lip, she clenched her hands into fists to avoid touching herself, even though she suddenly wanted nothing more than to rip her panties off, take off her shirt, and go to town on herself, the secret voyeur.

Before she could do something stupid like jump in and join them, she forcefully turned her back to the scene and surveyed the dark room. There was another door, and though she was unsure of where it led, she had a feeling it was back out in the hallway. Now that Inuyasha was occupied, she could try and find a phone. Maybe she could call her family, maybe even the police if she worked up the courage. Did she really want to have romantic feelings for a man like Inuyasha? The picture of him surrounded by beautiful women would not be erased from her mind, and her conflicting feelings spurred her to leave the room.

As she thought, she was back in the hall. Now without the light of Inuyasha’s phone, she was helpless. Turning around, she tried to go back in the room, only she couldn’t. Where was the door? Her hands felt along the wall, but she didn’t feel the doorknob.

“Trying to run away already?” a voice said from behind her.

Kagome jumped and a flashlight clicked on, shining in her eyes. “Who’s there?”

The woman turned the flashlight on herself and revealed a very naked Kikyo. “I saw you watching us.”

The girl blushed. “Sorry?”

Her eyes turned cruel, lips curling in a mocking smile. “Did you think because you were the newest wife that he’d only want you? Well, I’ll have you know that I was the very first. It’s been five hundred years and he still comes back to me.”

Something broke inside her. “Why are you bragging about something like that!? It’s wrong! You may have been the first but that doesn’t count for much when you’re far from the last.”

The older woman sneered. “You don’t deserve to call yourself his wife.”

“So get me out of here and I won’t see him ever again!”

Inuyasha opened the door behind her. “That’s enough. Kagome, get inside. Kikyo, go back to the women.”

Bowing her head, she did as commanded.

But Kagome refused. “Divorce me!” she screamed. The pain in her heart had her feeling like she was going to burst open. “Let me be free to live my life and find real love. I don’t want to play this game with you anymore.”

Inuyasha just smirked and tugged her inside, slamming the door behind her. Still naked, he pressed his body against her, lips at her ear. Unable to help herself, she shivered, feeling her nipples harden.

“What we have is stronger than a human marriage,” he whispered, his tongue darting out and flicking her earlobe. “I consumed your blood, Kagome. You can never fall in love with anyone else. You can never even fuck anyone else unless I allow it.”

“This is crazy,” she said weakly. He held her and her arms wrapped around him automatically.

“Are you sure you don’t want to live with Kikyo and the rest? They’re really good cooks.”

She shook her head and rested it on his shoulder.

“Fine,” he sighed. Chuckling fondly, he kissed her forehead. “Difficult girl.”

**O\o/O**

Kikyo and the rest of the sub-harem detained him the rest of the day, entertaining him and feasting him. They ignored Kagome no matter how much Inuyasha tried to include her, and for that she was grateful. The resentment she felt for them would have boiled over if they were forced to interact.

The next room he took her to was far more pleasant and modern. Instead of tea, they offered hot cocoa and cookies.

“Kagome, this is Sango, Nazuna, Botan, and Momiji.”

She nodded at them, unwilling to do anything more than that. Tuning out the conversation around her, she finally brought her attention back when Inuyasha got to his feet, extending his hand to her. It was time for bed. The connecting room was just as big though the bed was not as grand. This time, Inuyasha got in beside her.

“You’re not planning on leaving me in the middle of the night for another orgy, are you?” she questioned, glaring at him.

He smiled at her. “Nnnope.”

Later, Kagome reflected that she should have predicted what was going to happen. Around the same time she’d woken up last night, she woke up again. This time, instead of noise, it was a tickling feeling that brought her back to consciousness. Moaning, she grabbed the head between her legs and tried to massage his ears. Only there were no ears. Confused, still mostly asleep, she opened her eyes all the way and saw Inuyasha looking at her with barely restrained desire.

“She’s awake,” he announced, giving her a quick kiss.

Sango continued to lick between her legs. Botan and Momiji stopped making out with each other and turned on her, kissing around her nipples and then pulling them into twin mouths, sucking hard. Nazuna ran a hand over Inuyasha’s cock, but he grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her.

“Go help Sango.”

He stroked himself and stared at her writhe and clutch the sheets, his lips curling back and revealing his fangs.

“Do you like this, Kagome?” he asked, voice like steel wrapped in silk.

“N-no!” she cried out, bucking her hips against Nazuna’s face.

“You can’t lie.” Straddling her face, he traced her lips with the weeping head of his cock. “Will you tell me the truth if I let you suck it?”

Tongue darting out, she licked her lips, tasting him and salivating for more. Sanity lost, she nodded. Opening her mouth wide, she swallowed him down, tears coming to her eyes when she choked a bit. She was still learning. Smoothing her hair, he began to pump in and out of her mouth. Moaning around his cock, she wiggled her hips against Sango’s or Nazuna’s relentless tongue. A finger wormed its way inside her other entrance and she sucked him harder, moving her tongue from side to side. Botan and Momijo began to fight over the same nipple, one licking and one nibbling. With a final grunt, he released his torrent of cum down her throat and she swallowed it all, the taste of him and the feelings she was experiencing plunging her into her own orgasm.

Shooing the girls away, he took her into his arms and kissed her until she stopped gasping.

“Do you think you could live happily in this room?”

Sleepily rubbing one of his ears, she yawned, “No.” The girls seemed to have solid friendships, with Nazuna and Sango practically a couple and Botan and Momiji the same. It would be weird being a fifth wheel.

“All right.”

Giving her one last kiss, he turned off the lamp and they went to sleep.

**O\o/O**

The next group of girls were just plain annoying. Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Rin were all teenagers, like her, but they were the kind who read teen magazines and obsessed over celebrities. Hell, they freaked out and screamed when Inuyasha came in, crowding around him and jumping up and down like he was a goddamn popstar. There was no way in hell she was going to be tricked into having sex with these idiots. Probably.

Faking a headache, she retreated to the bedroom as soon as possible, Inuyasha following her with a worried frown on his face.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to get you any medicine?”

Kagome tugged him down on the bed with her, kissing him to shut him up. Straddling him, she allowed herself to relax and just kiss him. Soon he was running his hands over her body and under her shirt, slipping his fingers under her bra. She unzipped his pants and starting to rub her palm against his length, teasing him. When he began to thrust his hips into her hand, she smiled sweetly and began implementing her plan.

“Why can’t you be satisfied with just one girl?” she asked, voice low and husky.

A canine whine left his throat. “I could,” he gasped, “but none of my wives want me the way I need to be wanted.” Her tongue traced the shell of his left ear. “I’m gonna keep finding new wives until I get the right one and then I’ll set the rest free. If there even is a right one.”

“How is that possible?” she asked with forced disinterest, removing her shirt and bra, cupping her breasts.

He started to tweak and pull on her nipples. “If one of my wives takes my blood, then I’ll be bound to her the same way all my wives are bound to me.” Sitting up, he began to suck before whispering against her skin, “The marks of the others will disappear and they’ll be free. It’s ‘cause I’m a half-demon. Things got messed up. I guess it’s good because I can’t knock anyone up. Only fully bonded mates can reproduce.”

She slid her pussy against his length and arched her back. “C-can you call the other girls in? I need... I need something.”

His cock jerked against her and he yelled out their names so quickly it sounded like one word. There was a glint of suspicion in his eyes behind the lust, so she wasted no time in impaling herself on him, making those little sounds he had told her drove him wild. The girls came in and Ayame half-heartedly faked an interest in her, sucking at her breast with an exaggerated moan, before giving all her attention to Inuyasha like the rest of her roommates. Though he was surrounded by pretty girls, his attention was all on her. Kagome had one palm on his chest and brought the other up to pull at her hair, throwing her head back and gasping, riding him faster. Deftly, she pulled her earring out, and before anyone could realize what she was doing, she scraped it across his pectoral muscle hard enough to draw a thin trickle of blood. Grabbing Rin, who was closest, by her side ponytail, she slammed her face down on the wound and the girl licked the blood, probably thinking she was just being weirdly kinky.

With a growl, Inuyasha pushed her off of him, grabbing her ankle when she tried to scramble away. “Everyone get the fuck out!”

Once they were alone, he dragged her back up to him and pinned her down to the mattress by the throat. His face was in hers and his eyes were murderous.

“Do you think I’m fucking stupid, Kagome?”

She spit in his face. “Yeah! You’re a dumb, rapist freak!”

Releasing a single laugh, he wiped the spit from his temple. “And you’re one dumb cunt.”

In a flash, he was dragging his claws down her chest, just hard enough to break the skin. She screamed and struggled, making the scratches worse. It stung but it didn’t really hurt. Still, it brought tears to her eyes.

“Crying’s not gonna work on me,” he hissed. “And completing the mating won’t work unless you know how it’s done and everything’s done right. The woman would have to be on my cock,” his erection jumped and her eyes were drawn to it, nipples tightening against her will, “and genuinely want me to belong to only her. And that kind of fairy tale shit doesn’t happen to half-demons.”

Kagome’s tears fell at a faster rate. Was this going to be her life? Kept young and locked in a room for hundreds of years, watching him bring home a new “wife” every so often, seducing her to have a chance to spend time with him?

“I don’t think the girls would want to live with you after this. Come on, we’re going to the next room.”

He forced her to walk naked to the next room. Kagome couldn’t stop blushing. He introduced her to Kagura, Yura, and Kanna. All of them were kind of hot in a grunge way, with bright red lipstick and lit cigarettes dangling from their lips. Her curiosity would have been peaked had she not felt so broken inside. Without excusing herself, she went to the bedroom. Inuyasha apologized to the women and followed after her, slamming the door.

“You’re being fucking rude!”

Once again, she burst into tears, so fragile that she could not even handle him raising his voice at her. Needing comfort even if it came from the one who had hurt her, she threw her arms around him.

His voice was suddenly soft and he embraced her in his strong arms. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you really have to ask?” she sniffled.

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Inuyasha rocked her as she sobbed. After a while, she had cried herself out and she realized they were curled up together on the bed.

“If it’s upsetting you that much,” he murmured, a claw tracing her lips, “we won’t visit any more of my wives. You can stay in my room.”

“Are there other women in your room?”

He shook his head. “I used to rotate them, a different one every night, but then there were too many and so I came up with this system.” He laughed and kissed her, still apologetic. “I haven’t taken a new wife since way back before you were born. I figured I finally had enough. But I saw you on vacation and I wanted you and I loved you. It was so hard to get to this point,” he sighed. “I never took so long getting a girl before. All my other wives had no family. They were outcasts and orphans, just like me. But you had a whole life, and I had to make myself a part of it in order to take you away.”

“You keep saying you love me. Do you even know what that is at this point?”

The kiss he gave her was so soft, so sweet, that she leaned into him despite herself.

“I love all my wives at first. But love fades quickly for a demon, less quickly for a half-demon. Hell, I was madly in love with Kikyo for over fifty years. It’s the complete mating that preserves love and allows it to grow. So right now, you’re the only one I love.”

Kagome kissed him and brought one of his hands to her breast. He quickly became hard again, still unfulfilled from before. Rolling her on her back, he spread her legs and grunted when he felt she was wet, running his fingers up and down her messy slit. Plunging inside her, he tried to move his mouth to her breast, but she kept him kissing her, sucking on his bottom lip. He drove into her with powerful thrusts and she took it all, meeting each and every one with her own moving hips. The breath they passed between them grew hotter and hotter and she felt much as she did that first time with him. Just as she felt her inner muscles tightening, her orgasm a second away, she bit down hard on his bottom lip, tongue licking away the small bit of blood as the pleasure swept through her

“Fuck!” he cursed, ripping his mouth away from her.

She kept him locked in with her legs and he seemed reluctant to leave her. With a few enraged slams, he came inside her.

“It worked,” he said in a voice full of awe and a little fear. “How the fuck did that actually work? Even Kikyo couldn’t…”

“I had the biggest crush on you back when you were my teacher,” she explained, her fingers tracing the muscles of his back. “I daydreamed about you in class constantly. I even wrote ‘Mrs. Takahashi’ on an entire page of my notebook.”

Raised voices elsewhere in the house told them that others were coming to the discovery that Inuyasha was mated. He groaned and laid his head on her chest.

“Dealing with them is going to be a nightmare.”

Kagome smirked. “You’re going to have to deal with me for the rest of your life. Think about _that_.”

Inuyasha shuddered.

 


	7. Can You Dig It

**_Hojo discovers Kagome’s lack of fidelity and the story behind it._ **

** Can You Dig It **

Hojo still couldn’t believe it. Clutched in his hand was proof that his fiancée was hiding something from him. The love of his life was lying to him.

Earlier today, he’d gone over to Kagome’s shrine directly from work. It was their anniversary and he had the whole evening planned. Dinner, the theater, dancing, then they’d walk along the lake and finally set a date for their nuptials. His car was filled with flowers for her and everything was going to be a great surprise. He was even planning on filming it, picturing them watching it years in the future, reminiscing on how young and in love they were and how their love had only deepened over time…

When he let himself in, she was finishing a phone call in the kitchen, laughing at what someone was saying and writing something down on a pad of paper. Jumping when she heard his footsteps, she abruptly ended the call and smiled at him. Her eyes, those beautiful gray eyes he could stare into for hours but didn’t because she thought it was creepy, were distant, somewhere else. Tearing off the piece of paper, she stuck it in her coat pocket.

“Hojo, one of my friends is having a giant crisis and really needs my help right now. I’ve got to go.” Kissing him on the cheek, she left him standing there, hurt and confused.

Everything was made so much worse by how beautiful she looked. Her bare legs were toned and made all the more appealing by the six-inch black heels she wore. The trench coat did seem a little out of place for the warm spring weather. Did she even remember it was their anniversary? Well, her friends were very important to her, after all.

Unable to help himself, he stared down at the notepad. Remembering that old trick from the movies, he grabbed the pencil she had been using and shaded over it. Shikon Hotel, room 1010.

And here he was, standing outside the expensive hotel where buying just one night would impoverish him. Hojo’s hands shook. He trusted her. He did. Or he used to. Was he really going to go up there and risk ruining his relationship? The knowledge would kill him. He sighed. Not knowing would kill him, too. Pretending like he belonged there, he strolled right in and went to the elevator, punching in the button for the tenth floor. The elevator doors closed and reflected back how miserable he looked.

He stood in front of 1010, shaking arm raised to knock. Expelling a breath and bracing himself, he knocked, face coloring when it came out sounding timid.

The door opened revealing an older man, black hair down to his waist, wearing nothing but a pair of red satin boxers. His erection tented the fabric and Hojo was torn between awe and envy.

“Where’s the champagne?” His violet eyes widened in recognition. “Ohhh, shit.”

Kagome’s voice came from inside. “Who is it?”

The man glanced at him and called back, “Don’t be mad, okay?” He motioned Hojo inside and shut the door behind him.

Kagome was spread-eagled on the bed, waves of hair sexily mussed. The trench coat was on the floor and she was wearing only the sexiest lingerie set he’d ever seen and those heels. One of the scarlet lace bra cups had been dragged down, exposing her breast still glistening with saliva. Her face morphed into an expression of pure shock and then she was covering herself with a pillow. All he could think of in that moment was that they’d promised to save themselves for their wedding night. It was the most he’d ever seen of her body.

“Hojo, w-what are you doing here!?”

Going to the bed, he dropped to his knees like a child saying bedtime prayers. “Kagome, I can be mad at you later, but gods,” his voice broke, “I can’t live without you! Please don’t do this to me!”

“Okay, buddy,” the man said, grabbing Hojo by the back of his jacket and dragging him to his feet. Handing him a glass of some sort of amber liquid, he patted him on the back and gestured for him to sit down on one of the expensive chairs, himself sitting next to Kagome on the bed and lighting up a cigar. “Don’t get all fuckin’ hysterical, ‘cause I’ll toss your ass out.”

Hands trembling, Hojo took his first gulp of hard liquor, nearly spitting it out at the burn. “Why, Kagome?” he asked, having an increasingly hard time keeping the tears from falling.

“It’s… It’s a long story, Hojo,” she whispered. Her and her lover glanced at each other and she held his hand for comfort. “I’m sorry to say I can’t stop seeing him. Inuyasha is… Well, he’s family.”

**O\o/O**

At seventeen, Kagome had never taken such a long trip by herself unaccompanied. With the bullet train, the trip from Tokyo to Kyoto was only three hours, but it was three hours of anxiety. She thought she’d cried all her tears, but her lower lip trembled and her eyes burned and she had to rub her fists against her eyes hard to keep herself composed. Her legs were jelly and she took her first steps in the new city like a newborn lamb. Luckily, her destination was not too far away.

The giant office building intimidated her, but she tried not to let it show. Squaring her shoulders, she fixed the red tie of her school uniform, smoothed down her skirt, and marched inside like she owned the place, taking the elevator to the top floor. The receptionist was a little old lady with tiny round eyeglasses who smiled at her as she approached.

“Are you lost, dear? Did you come on a field trip with your school?”

She shook her head. “No, I’ve come to see Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi.”

“I’m sorry, dear, but it’s impossible to see Mr. Takahashi without an appointment. In any case, he’s in a meeting now.”

“Can I make an appointment now?”

The woman smiled at her, but she could tell she was losing her patience. “He’s booked six months in advance.”

“I’ve been trying to reach him all week!” Her voice rose unintentionally, panic flooding her. “It’s really important. I’ve been emailing him but he never responded and I kept getting hung up on—”

“Kaede, who’s this?” A man asked, coming out of a room with frosted glass doors, a trail of other men behind him.

She sat up straight, correcting her posture without seeming to notice. “I’ve no clue, sir! She just came in and started rambling about trying to reach you.”

He gave her the once-over, one dark brow raised, and then turned to go.

“Please!” she cried, racing over and grabbing his sleeve. “It’s about Kun-loon. Kun-loon Higurashi.”

Inuyasha stiffened. “Kaede, please cancel my appointments.”

“But sir—”

“There were only two more, right? They can wait.” He looked at her, his unusual eyes scanning her face. Seeming to find something there, he nodded once. “Come with me.”

His office was a blend of modern and old school, with most of the décor something out of a turn of the century Wall Street banker’s office and the latest gadgets here and there.

“Sit,” he said, and she obeyed. Inuyasha leaned back against his desk and stared at her.

Clearing her throat, she began, “Kun-loon is my mother. Or, well, she was.”

“I figured.”

His abrupt sentences made her feel nervous and she squirmed in her seat. “The shrine… You know we live on a shrine, right?” When he nodded, she continued, “It’s been foreclosed on. It happened right before Mama died. And my brother, Sōta, he’s only ten and he’s in the hospital. Leukemia. Mama was going to see him earlier this week and a car ran her over. A hit and run.” She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing now. “And I’m all by myself and I don’t know what to do! I don’t even have enough money to pay for her funeral, Mr. Takahashi!”

He snorted. “Figures the only time you lot would try and contact me is when you need money.”

Her mouth dropped open. At first, she wasn’t sure she’d heard him correctly. “Excuse me?”

“Look, my old man had a shit ton of bastard kids before he married my mom. I know all about it. I have someone like you coming in here every other month. It’s gotten so bad I’ve had to put out fake email addresses and phone numbers to keep you away.” Getting to his feet, he walked behind his desk. “He’s dead now. I’m the one running the show. And I’m not gonna give any of you shit.”

“M-Mama never wanted to bother you,” she said. “Even when things got really bad when Daddy died and then Jii-chan. But she was so proud. She kept a scrapbook of you. She used to tell me how when she’d go to see your father when you were little, she’d play with you and—”

He barked out a laugh. “So now I owe you? I owe all my half-siblings and their spawn a big fat check because my dad couldn’t figure out condoms?” He snorted. “Get the fuck out of my office. If you ever come back, I’ll have you arrested.”

Kagome couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “But please, if you’d only—”

“Out!” he roared, pointing at the door.

She felt lightheaded. Rising to her feet, she glared at him. Never had she hated anyone more in her life.

“I never met my grandfather, so I don’t know how he’d feel,” she said, hand on the doorknob, “but I’m ashamed to share your blood.”

The train ride back home was so much worse. Now that all her hopes were dashed and she could only envision a future of homelessness, she could not contain her sobs. Breaking down in public was humiliating. No one asked if she was okay, no one tried to help her. Part of her was grateful, but a greater part shuddered at the lack of humanity she’d been exposed to today. Maybe she’d grown up sheltered, but she’d never thought people to be capable of such things before this moment. As soon as she got home, she was going to call her boyfriend Hojo. A plan began to form in her mind. She didn’t want to impose, but maybe if she worked really hard, his family would understand and let her stay with them. They liked her well enough, and his mom had been friends with hers.

She began to feel her spirits lift just the tiniest bit on her walk to the shrine. The worst part would be losing the ancient property, which had been in her father’s family’s keeping from its beginning. Slowly, she walked up the steps, staring at each and every one, carving them into her mind.

“Took ya long enough.”

Kagome’s head darted up at the voice. There wouldn’t be visitors this late at night. Her eyes widened. It was Inuyasha.

“Get inside. I’ve got to talk to you.”

Mute, she nodded and unlocked the door, not able to help herself when she flinched away from his large frame in the doorway. Making himself at home, he sat at the kitchen table.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. “How’d you get here before I did?”

“Helicopter.” His face went from smirking to a little more somber. “Look, about earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. Your mother was one of the good ones. And now that I’ve thought it over, I realize you wouldn’t come to me unless things were pretty severe, and it sounds like they are.”

Hope rose in her chest and she wiped at her newly moist eyes. “They are,” she croaked.

“How old are you? Fifteen, sixteen?”

“Seventeen. My birthday’s in a couple weeks,” she murmured, surprised at the change in subject.

“And you’re here all alone?”

“Yes.”

He shook his head. “Not anymore. I’ll stay with you. I can go to work at the Tokyo branch.”

“You don’t have to!” she insisted, overwhelmed. How had he gone from not wanting to be involved at all to living with her? “I’ll be fine on my own.”

He laughed, and for the first time Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was handsome. Handsome and younger than she’d thought.

“I’m not going to leave a girl on her own.” The sparkle in his eyes faded and then he was serious again. “I’ll buy the shrine. I’ll pay for Kun-loon’s arrangements. I’ll take care of your brother.” His tone was solemn. “I’m gonna help you out.”

Unable to help herself, she lurched out of her seat and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Inuyasha.” She couldn’t quite bring herself to call him uncle, but she didn’t want to go back to calling him mister. Kagome was very aware of how warm and muscular he was.

“What’s your name?” His lips were brushing against her ear and she shivered. It was like he’d come after her primarily to find that out.

“Kagome.” Reluctantly, she pulled away.

Arms still around her waist, he stared at her for a few seconds before he seemed to recover himself and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“We’re family, right?”

Since it was late, she showed him upstairs, giving him the choice of Jii-chan’s old room or her mother’s. To her surprise, he chose her mother’s, right next to hers. Kagome sadly remembered how her mother used to tease her, saying she purposely had her room next to hers as a form of birth control. They’d both laughed a lot, knowing how seriously she and Hojo took their promise to remain chaste until marriage, and they were certain they were going to marry one another someday.

“Good night, Kagome.” He kissed her cheek, his lips lingering until she was blushing.

“Good night,” she breathed, heart pounding in her chest.

That night was the first time she dreamed of him. She’d read a few romance novels that had stirred her imagination and her lust, and after tonight she regretted that. In her dream, they were in Inuyasha’s office, only instead of yelling at her, he kissed her. He kissed her until she begged him to touch her, and then he slipped his hands under her skirt.

The screeching of her alarm clock woke her and she realized that she had been touching herself. Face red, she left her room, intending to shower the sin off of her. Before she could enter the bathroom, Inuyasha stepped out, long black hair still dripping wet from the shower, towel wrapped low enough on his waist to reveal his hip bones.

“Cute,” he commented, eyeing her white nightgown with the pink bow between the breasts.

Controlling the urge to cover her chest, certain her nipples were still standing at attention, she beamed at him. “Good morning, Inuyasha!”

He chuckled. “I don’t think anyone’s ever been so happy to see me.”

“You saved me. I’m always going to be this happy to see you.”

“I was thinking,” he began, making her pause yet again in her journey to the bathroom. “You should take the day off school. You’ve had a lot going on. I could take you to the Tokyo office and we could see your brother and maybe you can show me where your mom is.”

Kagome hadn’t taken a single day off, not wanting to fall behind in her studies. And she and Hojo had planned a lunch date today. Glancing at Inuyasha’s nearly nude form, she hesitantly nodded, not realizing she was agreeing until she already had.

“Great!” he said, that smile transforming his face again. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. “I’ll take you out to breakfast.”

Her knees went weak and she almost slammed the bathroom door behind her, throwing off her nightgown and stepping carefully into the shower. Kagome didn’t like to do what she was about to do, but if ever she needed to, now was the time. Turning on the water, she slathered some thick creamy body wash on her hands and began thrusting her slippery fingers inside her cunt. Desperately trying to think of anything but Inuyasha, she rubbed her nipples, soaping up her breasts. Unbidden, how he’d acted in her dream and how he’d looked in the towel assaulted her mind and then she was coming, wildly rubbing her clit and panting his name as quietly as she could. Tears of pleasure turned into tears of self-hatred. What was _wrong_ with her? The shower took longer than usual, and by the end she was feeling a little more prepared to face the man who had inserted himself into her life and her subconscious.

Inuyasha took her to a little café she had heard of but had never visited. It was so popular it was supposed to have a day’s wait, but he made a single phone call ahead of time and they were in. Her cheeks flushed when he held open the door for her. Why was she acting so weird!? She never felt so effected when Hojo did the same thing. Their food came speedily and she dug in to her waffles, sighing at how good they tasted.

“So you’re graduating this year?” His eyes stared intensely at where she was licking whipped cream off her fork.

Kagome nodded. “Somehow, I made it,” she joked.

“Give any thought to where you want to go to school and what you want to study?”

She shrugged. It had been a while since someone had interrogated her about her future.

“If you chose business, you could work for me. You’re smart. I’d be happy to have you.”

“You don’t have to do all that.” For the life of her, she could not meet his eyes. “You’re doing so much already.”

“I want to.” His foot accidentally nudged her ankle under the table. “And I want to do more.”

Though she knew she’d regret it for the rest of her life, she looked up at him and immediately lost her heart. The sun was shining in such a way that it made him seem like some sort of dashing hero in a movie. That small smile he wore, the warmth in his eyes, made her insides clench and the place between her legs throb. He didn’t seem to think it strange that she was staring at him, and he looked right back at her. Their moment was brought to an end by the ringing of his phone. Glancing at the screen, he sighed and apologized to her before answering it.

“Yeah?” There was a short pause. “You heard right.” His eyes flitted over her again and his lips turned up at the corners. “For a while. Maybe. You’ll be one of the first to know. Okay. Bye.”

“Who was that?” she asked.

He sighed. “My wife.”

There was a ringing in her ears and she had to force herself not to show how his words had hurt her. Of course anything happening between them was impossible. He was much too old for her, and there was the issue of him being her mother’s half-brother.

“Oh,” she said, stuffing her face with a giant bite of food so she wouldn’t talk anymore.

“Her name’s Kikyo,” he continued, seemingly oblivious to her turmoil. “Her dad was friends with mine. We’ve been married two years.” He chuckled without humor and sipped his juice. “We hooked up a couple times and the old bastards were already planning the wedding. There was no way out after that.”

“Do you love her?” The question came out of her mouth just as it entered her mind.

Not offended, he just looked at her for a few seconds and said, “Not much.” He leaned forward. “You ever been in love?”

Her hands shook. “I-I don’t know.” Hojo’s face came to her mind and she felt guilty. “I know my boyfriend loves me, but I think I’m too young to feel anything like that.”

“Boyfriend?”

“His name’s Hojo.” Pulling out her phone, she went to her favorite picture of him and showed him off. “We’ve been together for almost three years.”

Inuyasha eyed the photo with indifference and she shoved the phone back in her pocket, suddenly embarrassed.

“I think you’re plenty old enough for those kinds of feelings. You just need someone to show you how.” Pointing at her pocket with his knife, he said, “And that kid’s not going to do it for you.”

Kagome bristled. “What’s wrong with Hojo?”

“Nothing, probably. But if you’ve been together for three years and you still don’t feel it, you never will.”

His words were things she had barely thought before and she wanted to deny it, but she couldn’t. Instead, she just finished her meal in silent thought. It wasn’t her who had wanted to date Hojo. Her friends had set them up and he had liked her so much she’d felt bad and kept going out with him. Internally, she’d never really been committed to him, never thinking that he was going to be her last relationship. But then when everything with Jii-chan and Sōta and Mama had happened, one right after another, he had been there for her. And for the first time, she could see herself loving him. Someday. Maybe. Didn’t she owe him that?

The cab ride over to the Tokyo headquarters of Inuyasha’s company perked her up some. She chattered on to him about the places they passed and the history of the area, not stopping until she was out of things to say and Inuyasha smilingly informed her he frequently traveled to Tokyo. When she blushed, he laughed and put an arm around her, drawing her to his side. The closeness inspired more of those feelings she didn’t want to think about and she inched away a little at a time until she was back in her original place, heart thumping.

His Tokyo office was a carbon copy of the Kyoto one, if a bit sleeker somehow. He rarely visited, but it was neat and his chair was _so comfy_. Kagome laughed and spun herself around until she got dizzy, collapsing back and sighing.

“You’re one of those people who can have fun wherever they go, aren’t you?” he said with a smirk.

She giggled. “What’s it like being the boss?”

He smiled and suddenly seemed predatory, his hands coming down one on either armrest, caging her in. “I get to tell people what to do. I like that.”

“So if I did come and work for you, you’d order me around a lot?” Her voice was suddenly breathy.

“I wouldn’t do anything else.”

His eyes were intense, that violet clashing against her gray, and she leaned forward as though pulled by an invisible magnet, lips parted.

“Mr. Takahashi? You’ve got a phone call from Bokuseno. It’s urgent.”

Inuyasha turned to his desk and hit a flashing button on the phone before picking up the receiver. Kagome tuned out the conversation and silently thanked whoever this Bokuseno person was. Had she really been about to embarrass herself like that? Kissing him would have ruined everything! Clenching her hands into fists, she resolved to force him out of her brain. If she lost control of herself like that, there was a chance he’d no longer help with the shrine and Sōta, and there was no way she could take that chance for some momentary pleasure due to a second of insanity. Plus, she didn’t want Inuyasha to leave her. She didn’t want to be alone again, and she didn’t want to never see him again. Though it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours, Kagome couldn’t bear to part with him.  Just imagining him acting like he had when they first met made her want to cry.

“That was Kikyo’s dad,” he sighed after hanging up. “Sorry about that. Where were we?”

“Um, I was thinking we could go see Sōta now.” At least in the company of her brother she wouldn’t have an opportunity to jump him.

He nodded and they departed, him leaving instructions to his staff. When he led her out, he kept his hand on the small of her back and she wondered what it would feel like to have him slip his fingers higher, under the material of her shirt to graze against her bare skin, or lower, grabbing her bottom. Gods, she was ridiculous.

Sōta had once had a roommate, but he had been taken to the ICU last week. They had yet to assign another body to the bed, so the room was private. Grinning when he saw her, he held out his arms for a hug and she gladly complied. Before, when he’d still been a healthy, active little boy who dreamed of playing soccer professionally, he had hated hugs. Illness had made him much more affectionate.

“Who’s that?” he said, noticing the man behind her.

“This is Inuyasha,” she said, smilingly, tugging him forward. “He’s Mama’s half-brother.”

His forehead crinkled, his faint freckles becoming obscured. “You’re my uncle?”

Inuyasha nodded. “I’m going to be staying at the shrine for a while and making sure everything’s taken care of.”

Attention drifting, the boy turned back to Kagome. “Where’s Mama? She hasn’t visited me in a long time.”

Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen beside her and she put a hand on his wrist. “She’s still really sick and she didn’t want you to catch anything.” Her throat burned and she struggled to keep her voice even. “She gave me these for you, though.” Smothering him in kisses, her heart glowed as he shrieked with laughter and tried to fight her off.

His eyes were drooping, exhausted from the short interaction. “Hey, will you play cards with me?”

“Of course!”

Taking the cards from where they kept them in the drawers, she dealt a hand to each of them. They only played for fifteen minutes before he passed out. She stayed a few minutes more, stroking his hair. With a sigh, she kissed his forehead and left.

“Sōta had leukemia before,” she said in the elevator. “A couple years ago. He went through chemo and everything and he was better for a while, but then it happened again. The doctors say Sōta’s is unusually persistent and they don’t see another round of treatment doing anything but prolonging the inevitable and making him suffer.” The tears came then and she hid her face in her hands. “I c-couldn’t tell him about Mama!” she sobbed.

Strong arms enveloped her and she was pulled against Inuyasha’s broad chest. “You’ve been so strong, Kagome. It’s okay. We can be strong together now.” His hand stroked her hair and she allowed herself to be soothed for their short descent, allowed herself to believe she had found one person who would never leave her.

**O\o/O**

The days passed and soon it was the day before her eighteenth birthday. Inuyasha had bought several bottles of some expensive unpronounceable pink champagne to celebrate, telling her it was an occasion so he was allowing her to drink.

“So what do you want to do for your big day?” he asked one morning over breakfast at the café they always went to.

“Well, after school my friends and I were going to visit Sōta and then go to the arcade. After that, Hojo has a big date planned for me.” Hojo wasn’t the only one with plans. Kagome was actually scheming to seduce her innocent and forever chaste boyfriend in an attempt to rid herself of the desire she had for Inuyasha. It had crawled inside her and had a place in her very bones so that she could not have a thought not involving him and her. If she allowed it to continue, she could see herself doing something crazy.

One corner of his mouth turned down. “Really? I was hoping we could spend the day together.” He continued cutting his steak and eggs. “I guess I could always head back to Kyoto for a bit, check up on Kikyo and everything.”

The thought of him leaving paralyzed her. “No!” she said, a bit too loud and too quickly. “I mean, friends are great and all, but family comes first, right? They’ll understand. We can always do something another day.”

The beauty of his smile made her stomach flip. “Let’s make it a day you never forget to make up for rescheduling with your friends.”

Dreamily, she nodded. A whole day with Inuyasha. She remained in that state the entire day. Her life had gone from terrible to surreal so soon. As long as she had him, she would never again—

A volleyball hit her right in the center of her face, forcing her out of her fluffy thoughts. With a small cry, she fell right on her ass. If her face didn’t hurt so much, she knew she’d be terribly embarrassed. Physical education was never her favorite class. Even when she was focused she tended to perform poorly, and now that she had allowed her mind to wander, of course it went from difficult to painful.

“Higurashi! Get to the nurse.”

Helped up by all three of her best friends, she numbly nodded, wondering if she had a concussion. It wasn’t like she’d be able to notice since she’d been acting like someone with a head injury ever since she’d seen Inuyasha first smile. Feeling a tickle on her upper lip, she absentmindedly brushed her fingers there only to pull them away covered with blood. Now feeling truly urgent, she allowed her friends to walk her to the nurse, waving them away at the door. The nurse took one look at her and handed her an ice pack and some damp paper towels.

“That’s gonna bruise somethin’ terrible,” she murmured, clucking her tongue somehow sympathetically and judgmentally all at once. “You better go home. Day’s almost over, anyway.” The nurse looked up her emergency contact information and a quick phone conversation ensued. Someone came and brought her her things, which she accepted with a nod of thanks. Kagome leaned her head against the wall and dabbed at the blood that was only now beginning to slow its trek.

“Kagome? Are you okay?”

Had she fallen asleep? She didn’t think so. Wow, he got there fast. “I’b fibe,” she said.

The barest touch to her hair and cheek made her shiver. His eyes held so much softness in that moment.

“Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?”

Even though she would love to be held in his arms, she shook her head. Still concerned, he helped her up unnecessarily and kept an arm around her until he got in his rental car, buckling her in before himself. His palm brushed against her thigh and she felt herself grow wet.

“That’s really what you wear for gym at that school? Those shorts look more like underwear. How is that legal?”

Smiling hurt but she did it anyway. “How’d you get there so fast?” At least now she could talk right.

His face turned grim. “I was already on my way. Kagome, I don’t know how to say this…”

Her heart stopped for a moment. Oh gods. Inuyasha was leaving her. He had to go back to his business and his house and his wife and Kyoto and he was leaving her here all alone. Eventually his calls and visits would grow less and less frequent and it would be like they had never met, but for the aching void in her life.

“It’s Sōta. He… He passed on.”

At first, she didn’t react. Inuyasha glanced at her, obviously concerned, and reached out a hand, giving her a comforting touch on her knee. It was the loving contact that made everything seem real, that made everything hurt inside. She was sobbing even before the tears gathered, curling up in the passenger seat and gasping, taking big, choking breaths. The vocalized sobs sounded almost like screams sometimes and soon she was screaming, screaming wordlessly and then his name, screaming for her mother. When she finally calmed down, she realized she was on her bed at home, though she could not remember how she got there. It was almost dark outside and the wind was howling, mourning in its own way.

“I made you hot chocolate. It’s cold now.” Inuyasha was seated at her desk and she felt like a hospital patient.

A rush of gratitude enveloped Kagome. He hadn’t left her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered hoarsely. A few more tears escaped her eyes and she brushed them away before she could start up again.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” He moved over to her and sat beside her. “It’s the world that owes you an apology, Kagome. I wish I could protect you from it.” His arms wrapped around her, lifted her up until she was sitting and there was no space between them. “What can I do to make it stop hurting so much?”

Everything inside her was trembling. She was weak, so weak now. He’d come to her before she could make herself strong again, and now there was nothing else to do except give in to her weakness. Her lips were on his before she could think of the possible repercussions, wanting only the comfort he’d always given her to come in another form. Maybe three seconds passed before she pulled away, horrified at her actions and heartbroken that he had not kissed her back.

“I—I didn’t mean—I don’t want—”

Inuyasha grabbed her chin just a bit too hard. His eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them. “Kagome, if I kiss you back, it won’t stop there.”

Slowly, she nodded. “If I…do that…with you… Will you stay with me?”

The emotion in his eyes showed her he understood what she was asking. Kagome wanted a marriage, not one that bound them by law, she knew they could never have that, but one that bound their souls. His hands enveloped hers and her room became their chapel, her bed their altar.

“Even if you don’t. I can’t not be with you.”

When he kissed her, it was like she forgot who she was, like all the sad things and happy things were wiped away and all that was left was him. Kagome had never been kissed like that before. All her explorations with Hojo were innocent, and she was more intimately involved with this man with just a single touch of the lips than she had been with that boy throughout her entire relationship.

“How old are you?” she asked, wanting to know the answer but not particularly caring. She was already in too deep for something like that to change anything.

“Thirty-one,” he sighed, sucking her lower lip.

Of her own volition, she laid on her back, accepting his increasingly passionate attack of kisses. Her hands clutched at his shirt and before she knew it she was undressing him, tugging it over his head still buttoned. Kagome’s fascinated hands explored his muscled chest until he stopped her, holding one of her hands over his quickly beating heart.

“Do you feel that?” he murmured. “ _You_ do that to me, Kagome.” An almost evil smirk on his mouth, he dragged her palm down until she was cupping his hot and hard manhood through the cloth of his pants. “You do _that_ to me, too.”

“Please, Inuyasha,” she whimpered, bringing his face close to hers and kissing him softly. “I’ve wanted this so much. I need it.”

Sliding his hands up her ribcage, he freed her from her sweatshirt and made quick work of her sports bra. Her sweaty and bloody PE uniform was, in her opinion, perhaps the least sexy thing she could possibly wear, but he didn’t seem to mind. Inuyasha was already palming a breast, kissing the top of the other. Her nipples were already achingly stiff and he hadn’t even touched them yet. Sensing her need, he teased her a little, running just the tip of his tongue around her areola. When she was panting, he barely brushed his lips against her nipple which strained for him, yearned for his attention. Shuddering, she writhed in his grasp, and he finally took pity on her and sucked her hungrily. His fingers took the place of his mouth as he switched to her other nipple, pinching and rubbing and tweaking her. Lightly, his teeth grazed her and she swore she almost came.

Inuyasha abandoned her breasts and he kissed her savagely with tongue and teeth and pure lust. It occurred to her that perhaps he’d wanted her just as much as she had him, maybe even more. What had it been like for a man familiar with pleasure and used to instant gratification to wait for her? Even if it was just a couple weeks, the pull between them was so strong that it must have been torture, a torture she knew too well.

Anticipation and excitement had her heart racing as he kissed his way down her body, stopping at the top of her gym shorts. Slowly, he tugged them down, the look in his eyes feral. When she was fully revealed to him, he leaned down and gave her one long lick, moaning in enjoyment as she mewled.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you,” he admitted, his thumb circling her clit. “I’ve come so many times imagining this.”

Kagome couldn’t stop her hips from humping the air, seeking more of him to fill her. A dark chuckle left his lips and he went back to licking her, tongue thrusting away inside her better than her fingers ever were. To change it up, he began to lick around her clit, two of his thick fingers entering her pussy, pumping inside and making her squeeze down on him. Curling his fingers slightly, he rubbed her from side to side and sucked her clit full on, bringing her to a screaming orgasm. Her hands held him against her by his hair, cradling him and clutching him, wanting more and wanting him to stop, to let her recover.

Before she was even done coming, he removed himself from her grasp and unzipped his pants, flinging them away and stroking his cock, eyes roaming over her as her breasts heaved with the big breaths she took. Carefully, slowly, he began to push inside her. When her legs started to tremble, he kissed her, and whispered sweet things to her she never thought she’d ever hear from someone as glorious as him. He was big and she was small, but she wanted to make it work and so she did. Kagome could tell he was restraining himself by how his teeth tore at his lip, how the sweat poured from his body and fell on her skin. More than anything, he didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted to give her a beautiful memory. That mere fact ensured that it would always be her most precious one. Even as he lost some control over himself and began to pound into her, she met his every thrust, accepting his passion with her own, showing him she was like him and she could do whatever he wanted her to do, be whatever he needed her to be.

After, he curled his body around her and she allowed herself to be embraced by him, accepting his tired, loving kisses. Even the worst day of her life was made into something good as long as he was there.

He called her in sick for her birthday. The entire day was spent learning new things, how to please him and how to let herself be pleased. Every time she thought she was worn out, he’d touch her and her body would respond, brought to life once again. He was wilder than he’d been the first time, gradually showing her the darker things he preferred. They drank the champagne he’d bought, and at once moment he showered her in it, licking it from her body until she was gasping and writhing. Finally, after hours upon hours of fun, he gave her permission to take a shower by herself. Before he could jump her when she got out, she dressed in her pajamas, wanting to at least have some ice cream and maybe watch a movie, do something with him that wasn’t physical. Knowing what would probably happen before the ending credits, however, she neglected to put on a bra and panties. Just as Inuyasha finished combing her hair, there was a knock on the door downstairs.

Kagome jumped, confused. “I told all my friends I wanted to be alone, after everything,” she whispered. A part of her was worried, even though she knew it was ridiculous, that her new relationship with Inuyasha would be visible in her face. None of her friends had ever met Inuyasha, and she had made it that way, not wanting them to see the way she looked at him and pick up on how she felt.

“You want me to get it?” He kissed her neck, his hand massaging her thigh. “Or we could just ignore it…”

The door opened. “Kagome? Kagome, it’s me. Are you here?”

She scrambled off the bed. “It’s Hojo!” she whispered. Her mother had given him a key one summer when he was helping out on the shrine, knowing the boy enough to trust that he wouldn’t ever abuse it and try to sneak into his girlfriend’s room.

Inuyasha’s expression turned something close to murderous. Anticipating a terrible fight, she held up a hand at him and closed the door behind her, going downstairs. She’d handle it.

“Heeey, Hojo,” she said with a little wave, grimacing when she noticed she was trying way too hard to act casual and like she hadn’t been fucking her dead mother’s half-brother for a day and a half.

“Oh, Kagome!” he said in a hushed voice, coming over to hug her. “I was so worried! I took off work early and came here. We just heard about Sōta, and I—”

“I really did mean it when I said I wanted to be alone.” Her voice was colder than she intended it to be but she couldn’t bring herself to apologize.

He flinched. “Oh. Well. I’m sorry. I guess I just— I just didn’t think that applied to me, too. I called and… Well, you didn’t answer, and so I came over.”                                                                                                                                                                     

Now she felt guilty. While she’d been enjoying a sinful union, he’d been worrying about her, calling her on the phone she’d turned off, maybe even on the landline that she’d unplugged, not wanting her time with her lover to be interrupted by the outside world.

“Thank you, Hojo. I mean it.” There was a sound upstairs and she knew Inuyasha was telling her to hurry up.

“Is someone here?” he asked, looking curiously at the staircase.

Kagome was afraid he’d try and investigate for himself. “Um, yeah, just a couple family members who came after, you know, everything.”

He looked relieved. “So you’re not alone.” Hojo kissed her cheek, his lips soft and warm. “I’m glad. Even if it’s not me, you need someone right now.”

Her mouth was dry. “I’ll see you soon, Hojo.”

At least he recognized the dismissal when he heard it. Nodding, he replied, “As soon as you want, I’m going to take you out.” There was a blush on his cheeks. “Somewhere nice. Really nice.”

Certainty and dread mixed in her gut like a stone. He was going to propose. “That sounds nice. I can’t wait.”

She saw him out and made sure he was really gone and not lingering before she went back upstairs. Inuyasha was laid out on her bed, naked and magnificently displayed, smoking a cigarette.

“Haven’t smoked in years,” he said. “You’ve got me starting up again.”

With a glare, she grabbed it out of his mouth and stubbed it out in one of her potted plants. “Just say what you want to say.”

“You didn’t break up with him,” he said after a short pause.

Sighing, she sat down in her chair. “It’s not the time. And I think… I think he’s going to propose.” They had talked about marriage a lot and she knew he was the type who wanted everything lined up after high school, tying him to her throughout college, and after they graduated they’d get married right away, perhaps even in the same month.

His hands clenched into fists. “What are you going to do?”

Kagome refused to cry. Not now, not when she finally had found happiness. “I… I don’t know.”

He held out his arms to her and she launched herself into him, burrowing her face in his chest. Tenderly, he stroked her hair, and they stayed like that for a while, just being with each other.

“We can never have a wedding,” he said softly, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t be together. Maybe this will make things easier.”

“How?”

“Well, I already have Kikyo. And you could marry Hojo,” he said it as though the words tasted bad in his mouth. “And you can work for me after you finish high school and go to college at the same time. No one will even think to question us being together all the time.”

She began to get excited, but then reality hit. “But if I marry Hojo, we’ll have to live together, and then we can’t be like we are now.”

He sighed. “But there would be a lot of business trips, and working late, and we could get hotel rooms…”

It wouldn’t be everything they wanted, but it would have to do.

“You know I’ll do anything if it means I get to be with you,” she whispered, face heating at the admission.

He chuckled and rolled her onto her back. “Same here. I love you, Kagome.”

“I love you so much, Inuyasha,” she gasped as he sucked her pulse point.

**O\o/O**

Hojo’s hands gripped the glass tumbler so hard that for a second he feared he might shatter it.

“So all this time, you were just using me?” His voice sounded as pathetic as he felt.

“It’s not like that, Hojo,” Kagome said softly, trying to ease the pain. “I do love you. In a way. And you were always there for me. But Inuyasha’s—”

“I know. Family.” He took a swig of what was left in the glass and shuddered.

“Well, I for one think it’s a good thing this happened.” Inuyasha said, the only one there who didn’t look like he would literally rather die than have to go through this. Hojo would even go so far as to say he looked delighted. “Now we can set down some rules.”

“What do you mean ‘rules’?! I’m done. I’m not going to be your cover anymore!”

Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and put a firm hand on Hojo’s shoulder, forcing him to sit back down. The boy quickly realized he was not a man to disobey.

“Good,” he purred in satisfaction, seeing that his rival was complacent. “Now, here’s how things are gonna go. You’re still gonna marry Kagome in three months.” Before anyone could object, he held up a hand, effectively silencing them. “You will be moving into a spacious mansion you never could have afforded with your low-level government employee salary. The property is right next to mine. It’s a gift. Be fuckin’ grateful.” When Hojo nodded, he continued, “You are never to have sex with Kagome. Never. Under any circumstances. Or you will go missing, a case the police will link to your secret gambling addiction.” Hojo gaped at the man’s ruthlessness. “Hey, it won’t be all bad, buddy. You can fuck my wife whenever you want. She’s got a thing for younger guys, and I think she’d be happy meeting someone in her situation. I can tell you two would hit it off. But here’s the important part: every child Kagome has, you will publicly claim as your own. The kids will know the truth, everyone who needs to know will know the truth.”

Struck dumb, Hojo just kept nodding long after the man stopped.

Inuyasha grinned and the poor boy felt the evil emanating from him. How could his beautiful Kagome want that? Looking over at her, he saw the adoration plain on her face, her eyes only on the one who was to give her the children she’d always longed for. Inuyasha looked on her and his expression shifted, turning into something feral and lustful.

“Just this once,” he said, voice husky, “I’ll give you a treat. For the first and last time, you can watch Kagome get fucked.”

He wanted to say no, he wanted to leave, but he was weak. Hojo hoped for Kagome to say no, to stand up for her modesty, but she only wrapped her arms around her uncle and kissed him until he growled and pushed her to her back, grabbing her behind the knees and hooking her legs over his shoulders. With cruel fingers, he tore through the mesh lace of her panties and buried himself to the hilt inside her, mouth falling open in the most satisfied groan he’d ever heard. Despite himself, Hojo was hard. So many times, he’d touched himself imagining Kagome, imagining what it would be like to finally take her. A sigh of resignation escaping his lips, he pulled himself from his pants and began to masturbate, stroking his cock and watching the girl he loved mewl like a kitten and claw like a lioness, full breasts jiggling from the force of Inuyasha’s thrusts.

Inuyasha leaned over her and sucked at a nipple, savagely nibbling at her until she shrieked, his dark hair eclipsing most of what his mouth was doing from Hojo’s view. Kagome was babbling something, urging him to come, telling him she loved him, words that would have broken Hojo’s heart all over again had he not been so close to a release. The woman of his dreams started to thrust her hips back against Inuyasha’s at a wilder pace and soon she was cumming, full lips parted in bliss, and the man on top of her roared and slammed his lips onto hers, emptying himself inside her right when Hojo spilled his seed on his palm.

“I’ll text Kikyo your number,” Inuyasha said sleepily, head resting on Kagome’s perfect bosom. “Don’t be surprised if she jumps you first thing. She’s that way.”

Hojo just nodded, unsure of what to do now.

Kagome blinked at him sleepily. “Can you check downstairs and see what’s taking the champagne so long? I think they forgot about us.”

“Uh, okay.”

When he left the room, they were starting up again, this time with Kagome on top. Still in shock, Hojo closed the door. His cell phone began to ring and he recognized the area code as belonging to Kyoto. Shrugging, he answered and went to see about the champagne.

 

**And so ends SWII. I’m so glad you guys liked it! Mad love to Coquine and the other readers without accounts for reading and reviewing!**

**My next story’s coming on V-Day.**

**PREPARE YOURSELVES.**

**MARK YOU CALENDARS.**

**CALL YOUR MOM AND TELL HER ABOUT US ‘CAUSE THIS IS SERIOUS.**

**SHIT’S GONNA BE AWESOME!**

 


End file.
